SEMPITERNO
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: -Me amarás, Isabella tarde o temprano-  -¿Es una amenaza?-   -Considéralo una apuesta-   -Entonces ¿apostamos?-  -¿Qué ganó a cambio?-  -No tendrás sexo con nadie en 4 semanas-  -Pero si yo gano, serás la número 20 de mi cama-
1. POV EDWARD

**SEMPITERNO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.<strong>_

Primero hay que explicar porque el nombre: Extraño pero hermoso.

Significa: _Algo que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin._

Al menos así lo encontré en una página…

PD: Sin embargo, en este fic; no se dejen llevar por lo lindo del título. Recuerden hay siempre 2 lados de la moneda…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopsis:<strong>_

_-Me amarás, Isabella tarde o temprano-_

_-¿Es una amenaza?-_

_-Considéralo una apuesta-_

_-Entonces ¿apostamos?-_

_-¿Qué ganó a cambio?-_

_-No tendrás sexo con nadie en 4 semanas-_

_-Pero si yo gano, serás la número 20 de mi cama-_

_Asentí -Tienes 21 días para lograr que me enamore de ti-_

POV EDWARD

Las sábanas se enredaron entre mis piernas mientras me estiraba. Observé mi celular entre sueños.

8:30 am

Mierda. Llegaría de nuevo tarde a clases. Me levanté, tratando de ordenar mi cabello sin éxito. Me daría una ducha y luego con suerte llegaría a mitad del segundo periodo pero antes…

Fijé mi vista en la cabellera café –Jésica, levántate- Quisé patearla pero me reprimí. Tenía que ser "toda dulzura" si quería que ella comiera de mi mano.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Edward? Ayer teníamos mucho tiempo-

-Ayer fue ayer, cariño. Hoy necesito que te vayas- Intenté ser todo un caballero

Ella sonrió y se levantó, envuelta en mi sábana

-Sabes dónde queda la salida- le comuniqué mientras tomaba mis cosas

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si?- la miré a regañadientes. Ella me guiñó un ojo y dejó caer la barrera entre la tela y su piel.

Demonios. De pronto, la ida a la escuela no parecía tan importante. Supongo que unos minutos más, no le harían daño a nadie.

Justo cuando iba rendirme, mi celular sonó. La pantalla indicaba a uno de mis amigos cercanos.

"Emmett"

-No estoy ahorita, adiós- iba colgar cuando me detuvo

-¡Edward!-

-¡Qué!- pude ver que Jess comenzaba a ponerse impaciente. Avanzó hacia mí y comenzó a repartir besos, tratando de llamar mi atención –Llama en media hora-

-Como quieras, luego no digas porque el profesor Molina te va a reprobar de nuevo-

Ok. Eso me concentró -¿De qué hablas?-

-Exámen. En 15 minutos. Última oportunidad así que trae tu trasero aquí-

-Voy para allá-

Jessica me miro confundida -¿Amor?-

-Lo siento, el deber manda- le coloque la sabana sobre sus hombros y evite recorrer su anatomía –Que tengas un buen día-

Ella bufó, frustrada. Pero tenía que llegar a clase. Si reprobaba esa materia de nuevo, Carlisle iba a quitarme el departamento.

Cuando salí, sonreí al no ver a mi conquista de anoche. Eso me agradaba: Al menos ya sabían la regla de oro: _Solo puedes acostarte con Edward Cullen una sola vez._

* * *

><p><em>Se que quizás hayan leido muchos asi, incluso yo también lo he hecho. Pero mi forma de ver las cosas no es la misma que otra persona; recuerdenlo.<em>

_Aqui hay muchas cosas que cambiaré y que saldran fuera de lo normal, otras más saldran por si solas. _

_Mi otra historia sigue en pie, tan solo ando buscando inspiracion y casualmente nacio esta. Tengo muchas ideas e incluso tengo ya el primer capitulo. El titulo como veran es extraño pero me gusto lo que significa. Asi que solo pido le den oportunidad al proyecto y me sigan apoyando._

_**PD: Este es el unico POV EDWARD! Toda la historia sera POV BELLA...Quizás, solo quizas llega a surgir alguna duda entre las lectoras, escriba uno pero sino; no.**_


	2. APUESTAS

_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia. _

_PD: Gracias por los 2 reviews: Carolina Marie Cullen y CamilaPerdomo. Me calleron de sorpresa y me alegra que la nueva historia haya sido bien recibida.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1- Apuestas<strong>

POV BELLA

De todos los lugares para visitar un fin de semana, estoy en una discoteca con dos de mis locas amigas.

Esto sería más divertido y genial si no fuera por un insignificante detalle: Detesto las discotecas. Son muy ruidosas y pese a que no fumo, salgo oliendo como una adicta. Y pensar que podría estar en el cine viendo aquella película de la cual vi el tráiler 3 meses antes o podría estar avanzando con mi tarea para no sufrir con el suplicio el domingo. Incluso la biblioteca o mi casa eran mejores opciones.

Noté como Alice y Rosalie se movían conforme a la música pegajosa. De todas las canciones, esta me era la más soportable, incluso bailable. Pero yo no sabía bailar. Me habían explicado en múltiples ocasiones que era solamente dejarse llevar por el ritmo pero mis dos pies izquierdos no entraban en la ecuación así que solamente estoy aquí, sentada mientras bebo un daiquiri de fresa. Es quizás lo más cercano que llego al alcohol. Patético, lo sé pero no cuando tienes tu pasado envuelto al respecto.

La razón por la que estoy aquí no es otra más que Alice. Su novio, James; acababa de romper con ella y necesitaba apoyo femenino.

En términos que todos entendamos: Rose, Alice y yo teníamos que arreglarnos, irnos de fiesta y liarnos con tipos que al día siguiente no recordaríamos. Todo para hacerle saber a ese inútil que fue lo que se perdió.

Odiaba verla triste así que acepte pero no es cómodo. Por suerte, me logré librar del impulso de cambios nuevos y en vez de eso me puse un vestido negro medio formal y cabello suelto. Nada del otro mundo. Un poco de delineador y rímel oscuro y ya.

Otra canción comenzó y ya había llegado a mi límite. Rosalie sonreía enfundada en su vestido esmeralda, su frente perlada en sudor y bailando frente a un tipo que reconocí como Emmett, otro de nuestra universidad.

Alice por su parte, llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que le encajaba de maravilla. Ella tenía al menos como 3 bailarines a su alrededor y reía con naturalidad. Bueno, al menos era feliz.

Había rechazado la invitación de los chicos que Alice me habia presentado por muchas razones. La más clara; era mi real aversión al baile y después, su mera presencia.

Podía ver la desilusión en sus ojos cuando me presentaban. Casi podía escucharlos preguntarse "¿Cambiar una belleza, por ella?". Obviamente lo disfrazaban pero yo lo notaba. Esa era mi maldición. Demasiado franca, nada cursi y con serios problemas de personalidad. No es como si fuera una psicótica suelta ni una chica enferma de celos…Esos papeles no encajaban en mí.

Pero si era la "tercera". El "premio de consolación", "el ultimo chance", "la amiga de la bonita (o en este caso de la sexy Rose)". Cómo quisieras llamarle, significaba lo mismo.

Y yo no malgastaría mi tiempo con alguien que me considera menos. Cuando eso sucedía, mi mente mandaba una señal y comenzaba a hablar sobre mis aficiones; a menudo más escalofriantes para los demás. Aunque la mayoría fueran inventadas, resultaron muy convincentes.

Observé el celular mientras reprimía un bostezo. Recordé que unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, había un casino. Sonreí de inmediato. Una excusa comenzaba a formarse…

-Hola preciosa- escuche una voz pero la ignoré. Había notado otro grupo de chicas a mi lado así que lo más seguro era que el saludo estuviera dirigido a alguna de ellas. Seguí observando la espuma en mi bebida, mientras calculaba el tiempo que me llevaría escapar sin ser detectada -¿Me estas escuchando?- en ese instante una mano se colocó sobre mi cintura. Me volví rápidamente con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- Sentí mi mano arder y cuando vi al responsable, hice uso de mis clases de relajación (obligadas por Alice) para no estamparle una cachetada, mínimo.

-Ah, Isabella Swan-

-Edward Cullen- musité entre dientes. De todos los pretendientes que podría haber tenido, tenía que aparecer él. Debo tener la suerte de un pollo.*

-No te reconocí. Te ves…distinta-

-Llevo vestido- le expliqué

-Te queda muy bien- me miro de abajo hacia arriba, examinándome.

Probablemente estaba pensando que tanto valía para ser una de sus chicas –Mis ojos están aquí arriba- le grité cuando la música se hizo más fuerte

-Es que no esperaba verte aquí. He sido afortunado de verte aquí-

-Ah gracias-

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Yo detestaba a este tipo. No era como las demás, quienes tienen un enamoramiento por él y se esfuerzan en ocultarlo o como muchas otras que suspiran por él. No tengo un pasado caótico ni traumante por su culpa. No lo conozco de antes excepto por 2 años que fuimos vecinos pero nunca hablábamos. Ahora compartimos clases en la universidad.

Ahí acaba nuestra historia.

¿Sabes que al igual que el amor a primera vista existe el odio a la primera palabra?

Eso sucedió conmigo. Cuando se presento junto a los demás estudiantes, fue el único que me provocó repulsión. Supongo que tengo un repelente para personas como él: Superficiales, adineradas, mujeriegos, caras bonitas y palabras rosas.

-Cullen- su nombre me provocó nauseas -¿Que quieres?-

-Solo vengo a hacerte compañía- le señalé a mis amigas

-Como veras, hoy no soy la chica en apuros- dije dándome la vuelta para terminarme la bebida

-Te invito otra-

-Olvídalo- le di el avión

-¿Porque finges que me odias?-

-No finjo. Te odio- rodé los ojos ante lo evidente

-Mentira. Me deseas-

-Si tanto como deseo un cuchillo y enterrarlo en tu abdomen-

-Al menos piensas en mi abdomen- sonrío y vi que su ego crecía un 110%

-Yo hablaba más bien de la sangre-

-Me amarás, Isabella tarde o temprano- Parecía estar muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿Es una amenaza?- estaba lista para patearle el trasero. Lo lamentaba por sus fanáticas

-Considéralo una apuesta- se que notó el brillo en mis ojos ante mi debilidad. No era secreto que tenía un cierto problemilla con los juegos de azar. No había perdido en ninguno y el solo mencionar la palabra apuesta, provocó que mojara mis labios ante la expectación

-Por primera vez, haz hecho de esto una conversación elegante-

-Entonces ¿apostamos?- inquirió

-¿Qué gano a cambio?-

-Lo que quieras- Sonreí. No tuve que pensarlo mucho -No tendrás sexo con nadie en 4 semanas-

Pareció relajado en su postura pero pude notar su mandíbula tensa -Perfecto- bufó -Pero si yo gano, serás la número 20 de mi cama-

-¿Número 20?-

-Llevo la cuenta- El muy estúpido sonrió. Pobre diablo. Me reiría de él cada día al notar la desilusión de su sequito. "Edward Cullen se mantiene en abstinencia". Un titulo digno para la página central.

Asentí -Tienes 21 días para lograr que me enamore de ti-

-Lo lograre en una semana- lo decía con seguridad y bostecé.

-Lo que digas, chico- tome mi bolso y me uní con mis amigas aun sintiendo su mirada a mis espaldas. Cuando ellas fueron conscientes de mi presencia, ignoraron a sus pretendientes.

-¿Te unes, Bells?-

-Me voy a casa-

-Es temprano- Alice puso un puchero y me reprimí de rodar los ojos. Siempre me volvía un poco arisca y malhumorada cuando veía o escuchaba a Cullen.

-Estoy harta-

-¿Sucedió algo?- inquirió Rosalie con preocupación. Miró detrás de mis espaldas y yo le seguí la mirada. Vimos como Edward nos observaba y brindaba por nosotros a la lejanía

-Imbécil-

-¿Te dijo algo?-

Ignoré la pregunta y alcancé la puerta de salida. El aire fresco golpeó mi rostro y me despejó la mente. Comencé a caminar en dirección norte, teniendo cubierta mi espalda y mirando cada 5 minutos a mi alrededor. Las calles estaban oscuras y tétricas pero yo me sentía bien.

Pasé varios callejones oscuros e ignoré a varios borrachos tirados. Cuando por fin, vislumbré las luces de mi salvación alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

Apenas noté sus manos extendidas hacia mí, un disparo de adrenalina sacudió mi cuerpo e impulsé mi rodilla al espacio entre sus piernas mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros.

Lo escuché maldecir y sonreí –A la otra piénsalo antes de tratar de meterte con una señorita-

El sujeto cayó de rodillas mientras reprimía el dolor –He conocido a muchas señoritas y estoy seguro ninguna de ellas sabia defensa personal- Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa al tiempo que un coche pasaba por la calle. Las luces delanteras me mostraron su rostro comprimido de dolor.

-Eso no fue defensa, fue un impulso- rodé mis ojos -¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen?-

-Te vi salir sola. ¿Está mal un poco de caballerismo?-

-Puedo cuidarme sola-

-Puedo notarlo- siseó –Te juro que si llego a tener secuelas..-

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación? Apostamos, así que no necesitaras a tu amiguito por 21 días-

Le sonreí en un falso intento por reprimir la risa que sentía. Era tan cómico. Mi mal humor había desaparecido.

-Suerte con eso. Yo que tu, buscaría algo de hielo, creo que el último que golpeé acaba de salir de una operación. Lo sensible que puede llegar a ser una persona- le dirigí una mirada por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que retomaba la última cuadra al casino.

-¡Es peligroso andar por las noches en esta zona!- lo escuché gritar

-Creo que ya vi el claro ejemplo- susurré mientras me daban la bienvenida al lugar.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

><p>Acabo de terminarlo. Realmente ahorita no tengo mi cabeza donde esta.<p>

Este capitulo quiero dedicarselo ados personitas...

Una que aunque no la traté mucho; me demostró que aun quedaban verdaderos tesoros en la tierra. Ahora ya no está pero su recuerdo vivirá y

dos; a otra personita que; bueno, se ha adelantado... Es un ángel ahora y en alguna parte; estoy segura, cuidará de los suyos. Ella me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera...

...


	3. JUGUEMOS SUCIO

_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia. _

_PD: Gracias por los 4 reviews. Me alegra saber que es leida. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

**Capitulo 2- Juguemos sucio**

Cuando por fin abrí la puerta del departamento, mis dos amigas me esperaban. Hubiera sido cómico si tan solo sus caras no estuvieran tan serias.

Parecían el retrato de un dúo de mafiosos. Una; sentada en el sillón color musgo y la otra parada a su lado, ambas taladrándome con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- me encogí de hombros

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Salí a caminar-

-No mientas- Alice tomó el mando del interrogatorio -¿Qué diablos hacías afuera a estas horas?-

Le di un vistazo al reloj de la sala. Eran las 3 am. No había notado que tan rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando uno se divertía.

-Salí a caminar, mamá- repetí, entornando mis ojos

Alice bufó y Rosalie me siguió mirando con recelo. ¿No iban a dejarme ir a dormir?

-Bueno…- decidí romper el hielo cuando vi que de sus bocas no iba a salir ninguna palabra –Me voy a la cama-

Alice se interpuso en mi camino. En efecto, la plática debía ir para largo. Suspiré. La única manera de quitármelas de encima era contestando aquella odiosa pregunta que yo sabía tendrían que hacerme tarde o temprano.

-No paso nada- afirme ante sus caras incrédulas

-¿Te hizo algo?-

Sacudí la cabeza –Solo charlamos-

-¿Charlaron? ¿Ustedes?- se rio- Vamos, Bells no puedes ni verlo en fotografías y me vienes a decir que se sentaron a hablar ¿De qué? ¿Tus instintos asesinos naturales? ¿Condiciones de vida? ¿Últimos deseos?-

-Nunca dije que nos sentamos a hablar. Él solo llego y me confundió y me sacó platica-

-Y como tú eres tan comunicativa con el…- Rosalie seguía sin creerme

Observé el reloj de nuevo. Había transcurrido media hora y mi cuerpo estaba pasando factura por las largas horas de juego.

-Apostamos-

-¿Qué?- Alice se levantó de su asiento

-¡Lo sabia!- sonrió Rosalie

-¿Disculpa?- Ahora yo era la confundida

-Saliste furiosa del lugar pero antes, te vi estrechando su mano. Y él te siguió…- explicó como si todo el asunto se basara en tal observación. Y en parte; así era.

-Ah… sí-

-¿Te besó?- inquirió Alice

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me persiguió y lo golpeé. Es todo- miré mis uñas mientras que las carcajadas de mis amigas se hacían mas ruidosas. Entre sus pausas, escuchaba el nombre de Cullen y la palabra "pobre". Pero yo no sentía lástima por ese sujeto. Incluso cuando llegue al casino, hubo un momento en que desee dejarlo estéril.

Sonreí. Mi bolso pesaba más de lo que había planeado. La mejor de mis noches: 10 juegos sin perder. Tuve que salirme antes de que la gente sospechara de mí. No sería normal ver ganar a una chica tan joven sin pensar en trampa…

Cualquier intento por contradecirlos, solo aumentaría la desconfianza. Eso lo sabia por experiencia.

-No me lo puedo imaginar-

-Yo si- y reprimí el recuerdo. Su rostro, sus manos, su sonrisa me provocaron escalofríos. Idiota.

-¿Y qué hizo para que aceptaras su apuesta?-

Suspire. No me quedaba salida así que procedí a contarles todo el encuentro con lujo de detalles; ante la determinación de Alice. Les platiqué las condiciones y los términos a los que habíamos llegado. Cuando acabe, su expresión no era legible.

-Es Edward Cullen- dijo Rosalie como si todo se viera explicado con el nombre. Asentí –No esperes que juegue limpio-

-No lo espero-

-Es peligroso. Jasper lo conoce- dijo Alice mientras mordía una de sus uñas de diseñador

-¿Por qué aceptaste?-

-Ya te lo dije. Me provoco-

-Y tu caíste- negó Alice

-No es el único que sabe jugar, les recuerdo. Se mover mis cartas pero si quiere jugar sucio, siempre puedo cambiar mis tácticas-

-Suenas muy segura-

-Lo hare sufrir su abstinencia. No siempre se tiene a un idiota en una charola de plata-

-Solo asegúrate de no caer en sus trampas. No quiero que salgas herida- musitó Alice mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Todas sabíamos el historial de ese tipo.

-El único herido aquí será él- le sonreí con confianza pero aun así, me abrazó. El gesto parecía más un toque de lástima y dolor que de apoyo. Retuve las ganas de alejarme, Alice era mi amiga.

-Alice- dije su nombre para que entendiera que había entendido. Rosalie la alejó un poco de mí y me sonrió.

-Hazlo llorar, chica-

* * *

><p>DOMINGO<p>

Lo primero que hice al despertarme, fue maldecir al desgraciado que se habia pegado al timbre.

¿No podía volver cuando, no sé, estuviera menos dormida?

A regañadientes, visualice la hora en el celular. 10 am.

Demasiado temprano. Bueno para mí, lo era: Es decir, dormir hasta casi las 4 am, ser domingo y encima saber que mañana era día de escuela fueron elementos suficientes para colocar la almohada sobre mi cabeza y enredarme entre las sabanas.

Sin embargo, el molestoso sonido continuaba. Esta vez, me levanté a trompicones y alcancé mi reproductor: Coloqué la música más ruidosa que tenia y volví a dormir.

3 minutos después, el grito de Alice fue lo que finalmente me levanto.

-¡Maldición!-

-La has despertado- me pareció oir que Rosalie susurraba.

-Ya era hora. Lleva medio muerta en esa cama más de la mitad del día. ¡Qué desperdicio!- gruñí y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para comenzar la discusión de la mañana cuando las vi.

Docenas de ellas, todas llenas de frescura y hermosura. Me acerqué y olfatee las rosas como si fuesen toxicas. Tan solo su olor, me provocó unos cuantos estornudos.

-¿Para quién son?- le pregunte a Rosalie

-Tu apuesta- No comprendí hasta que note la tarjeta. Un cursi poema sobre conquista y amor llenaba la parte frontal mientras que del lado contrario, el nombre en perfecta caligrafía de Edward Cullen se hacía legible.

-Son hermosas, exageradas pero divinas- los ojos de Alice brillaron

-¿Te gustan?-

-Claro ¿A qué mujer no?-

-A mí, claro está. Son todas tuyas- arrugué el papel y lo arrojé en el bote de basura

-¿No las quieres?-

-Hace falta más que un par de docenas de flores, arrancadas de jardín para poder conquistarme- sonreí con malicia

No hace falta decir que el resto de mi día, las intenciones de dormir fueron pasadas a segundo plano.

* * *

><p>LUNES<p>

El tan "no ansiado" día. Detesto los lunes. No solo porque es el día que más tarde salgo sino que además, comparto 4 de 9 clases con el chico bonito.

Suspiré mientras cepillaba mi cabello y me colocaba los converse. Esperaba que el día pasará rápido para poder abrigarme entre mis sabanas, hacer tarea y leer en mi cuarto.

Pero como siempre, no fue así. Inventé una frase en base a mi experiencia de 19 años. "Nunca planees cosas, jamás resultan como deberían". Y en eso se resumió todo cuando en mi hora de comida, después de ignorar a Cullen por 3 clases seguidas, él caminó a mi mesa, la cual compartía en esos momentos con Rose y Alice y tomó asiento.

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas como si el hecho de su presencia fuese lo más normal de mundo. Como si todos los días, Edward Cullen; el favorito de chicas y algunas veces chicos, se sentará con la chica extraña.

Sentí las decenas de miradas sobre mi espalda y reprimí los múltiples escalofríos de odio dirigidos a mi persona. En menos de 5 minutos, debí haber recibido varios deseos de muerte.

-Lárgate- musite lo más bajo que pude. Golpeaba al tipo en sus partes ¿Y el me lo agradecía con flores? ¿Era un enfermo mental o sadomasoquista?

-Buenos días a ti, también Bella-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te espera tu sequito?-

-Tengo algunos minutos. Solo quería preguntarte algo-

-Dilo y vete-

-Las flores ¿No te gustaron?-

-No- su sonrisa se desvaneció

-¿Querías más?- inquirió, esta vez; incrédulo

-No conoces mis gustos-

-No conozco nada de ti- aceptó y yo solté un poco del aire retenido. Alice y Rose se mantenían apartadas de la conversación pero sumamente pendientes en cada gesto.

-Hiciste tu pregunta, así que…- extendí el brazo y le indique la salida. El ambiente se volvió más hostil. Casi podía sentir mi cuerpo arder en un hoguera.

-Quiero conocerte- paso una mano entre sus cabellos y miro al suelo. Conocía esa pose. Era la que utilizaba con las chicas de primer año: El chico un poco tímido, caballeroso, comprensivo. Tuve ganas de golpearlo de nuevo ¿Creeria que eso funcionaria conmigo?

-Entonces estas de suerte- me levanté de mi asiento mientras las ideas seguían frescas –Vamos- lo tomé del brazo y mis amigas se mostraron incrédulas. Tener cualquier clase de contacto físico era demasiado para mí.

-¿A dónde?- rio, nervioso

-A que conozcas mis gustos- le sonreí y con el dedo índice, rocé su nariz.

-Pero…-

-¿No quieres conquistarme?- imité un mohín que derretiría a cualquiera y así fue. Parpadeo por unos segundos y después asintió, dejándose arrastrar por mi agarre.

Pronto iría a mi cielo personal y el estaría a un paso menos de su victoria.

* * *

><p><em>Un poco corto, lo sé pero era necesario dejarlo alli para el otro capitulo. xD ya quiero escribir la cara de WTF? que tendra Edward..<em>

_Estoy en examenes asi que tardare un poquito..No desesperen.._

_Nos seguimos leyendo..._

ANUNCIO: Escritoras (es) que deseen dar a conocer su trabajo (PERSONAJES PROPIOS)...Manden un correo a y serán entrevistadas!

Eso es de mi blog y por si quieren entrar: http: / / f r e e d o m s i l e n t w o r d s .b l o g s p o t . c o m /

* * *

><p>Tengo un favor enorme que pedirles: Han nominado este fic "Una prueba peligrosamente interesante" como mejor fic misterio horror y les pido, me apoyen..

¿Como hacerlo? Muy facil..Entras a esta pagina .http: / / w w w . f f t h a w a r d s . c o m / v o t e s / m y h . p h p

(junta los espacios) y le das click en la historia y listo! Debes entrar por explorer o google chrome porque mozilla no lo agarra..


	4. CONDICIONES DEL CONTRATO

**_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia_**

**Explicaciones abajo...**

**Recuerden: Toda la historia sera POV BELLA (a menos que se necesario poner algo de edward)  
><strong>

**Capitulo 3- Condiciones del contrato**

_"El peligro es el gran remedio para el aburrimiento"_

_Graham Greene  
><em>

* * *

><p>La tienda contenía mi vida entera. Las cortinas le conferían un aire de misticismo y embriaguez.<p>

Cada adorno colocado era un pedacito más de felicidad. Siendo más de mediodía, no era extraño notar que había varios clientes adentro.

Jalé la mano de Edward y le encontré resistencia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- inquirió mientras veía la cabeza vudú de algún hechizo colocada como bienvenida

-Te dije que tenias que conocer mis gustos- reí mientras corría, alejándome de él hacia el estante de películas nuevas. Casi grité, cuando noté que la nueva temporada de mi serie favorita estaba a un precio razonable.

Del otro lado del pasillo, una serie de insectos disecados nos daba la bienvenida. Reprimí una risita histérica al notar la repentina palidez del chico. Al parecer él esperaba una tienda rosa o algo así como Victoria Secret no un ático con productos de magia negra y temas sobrenaturales.

Evadió la vista de los demás clientes –Bella…Creo que nos hemos equivocado-

-¡Claro que no! ¿No te parece fenomenal este lugar? ¡Es increíble!- le sonreí sin rastro de maldad. Realmente adoraba la tienda. Además, uno de mis antiguos compañeros de escuela era el dueño. Eso me hizo recordar el cómo había surgido mi plan…

* * *

><p><em><span>Horas antes…<span>_

_-Mike, hola soy Bella-_

_-¡Bella! ¿Por fin aceptaras la ida de la otra vez? Te recuerdo me dejaste plantado-_

_-Alice tuvo una emergencia emocional y tuve que ir, ya sabes- mentí velozmente. No era muy buena en ello pero el tipo me sacaba de mis casillas. Había salido con él una sola vez y obtuve 3 cosas: Un vestido arruinado con su vomito, irme caminando a casa y perder 50 dólares para llevarlo a él a un hospital. Ni de broma, volveríamos a salir._

_-Entiendo. ¿Y bien, si no es por eso…?-_

_-Necesito un favor-_

_-Lo que quieras, cielo- las palabras sonaron peor en sus labios_

_-Mañana pasare por la tienda y necesito que des una mala impresión de mi-_

_-¿Por qué? No podría…-_

_-Es necesario. Di que voy diario a la tienda, que suelo comprar esas cosas de vudú y me paso horas hechizando gente, no sé, inventa algo. Puedes decirle que me dan ataques piromaniaticos, lo que quieras…-_

_-No entiendo...-_

_-Tú solo díselo a la persona que vaya conmigo. Yo me alejaré un rato y sácale plática-_

_-¿Un hombre te esta acosando? Si es así, podría..-_

_-Solo hazlo, Mike-_

_-Está bien, dulzura- rodé los ojos –Pero ¿Qué obtengo a cambio?-_

_Fue mi momento para asustarme. El tipo no estaría tan chiflado como para pedirme estar con él a solas por mas de 10 minutos ¿o sí?_

_-Emmm…no lo sé-_

_-Quiero un beso- _

_-¡Que! Estás loco si piensas..-_

_-Eso o no hay favor, Bells: Tú decide. Vamos no será tan malo-_

_No, claro que no. Sera peor. Me trague la bilis junto a los demás insultos que tenia por decirle. Si esto no dependiera de la apuesta y mi ambición por ganar, no estaría haciendo esto. Maldito seas, Edward Cullen_

_-Más te vale que hagas un excelente trabajo-_

_-No habrá quejas, jefa- le colgué antes de que otra idea se le ocurriera_

* * *

><p><span>Tienda<span>

-Monstruoso- me pareció escucharlo susurrar

-¿Querías ver mis gustos, no? Edward Cullen, a mí jamás me conquistaras con flores ni chocolates. Como veras, estoy fuera del terreno de juego-

-No lo creo. Aunque seas un estereotipo distinto a las demás, aun eres mujer y todavía eres débil en algunas cosas- su voz parecía volverse mas segura y temí que mi plan se me estuviera saliendo de las manos

-¿Por qué no me esperas en la caja? Yo te alcanzo en mi minuto. Juraría que vi un escorpión en uno de esos frascos-

Se volvió sin pensarlo dos veces moviéndose incomodo hacia la caja. Me escondí detrás de unos gallos disecados y observé que Mike ya había llegado. Venía con unos pantalones militares y una playera de su grupo favorito. Un tanto desentonado, ya que su género preferido era el pop y el vendía cosas más…bueno, mas fuera de su estilo.

Me dirigió una mirada rápida y asentí a su dirección. No podía escucharlos desde aquí pero esperaba que 2 minutos le fueran suficientes como para ahuyentar a Cullen.

Por si las dudas, tome una botella que contenía veneno para ratas o algo así. Lo cierto es que ni me fije en la etiqueta, ya luego vería eso. Tome una pulsera que me pareció algo mas a mis gustos y con la serie en la otra mano, avance a las cajas con actitud despreocupada. En pocos segundos, Edward argumentaría tener otro compromiso y yo sería libre de la apuesta o ganaría.

No había fallas.

Conforme las voces venían a mí, escuché risas y fruncí el ceño ¿Entraba eso como una reacción de asustado?

-Hey chicos- salude –Hola, Mike, lo de siempre-

-¿Eh? Ah sí, claro- se movió ágilmente cobrando las cosas

-Tu amigo me contaba cómo se conocieron- apreté las manos a los costados

-¿Ah sí?-

-Bella me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando le pregunte si quería salir conmigo. Es peligrosa-

En esos momentos, aunque sonreía, tenía ganas de tomar la cabeza de Mike y estamparla contra el lector de código de barras ¡Tenía que hacerme quedar como la peor escoria no solo como…una violenta!

-Dijo que me maldeciría si intentaba de nuevo algo con ella. Pero bueno, ella es el amor de mi vida y por ella moriría degollado- Edward enarcó una ceja ante la extraña declaración y Mike me guiñó un ojo

-Sí, si claro, gracias Mike. Vámonos- le hice un gesto para salir pero la voz de Mike me detuvo

-¿Bells?- me miro cruzado de brazos

-¿Si?- trataba de seguir sonriendo pero sé que si no salia de este lugar en 5 minutos, cometería homicidio

-Tengo que mostrarte algo que recién nos llego, tal vez te sirve para tu próxima víctima- rodé los ojos

-Quizás luego. Tenemos que regresar a clases-

-Puedo esperar afuera- se ofreció el caballero Cullen

Mi grito negativo se vio opacado por el ¡Sí! De Mike quien no dudo en tomarme del brazo y llevarme a la bodega en la parte trasera. Tan rápido como salimos de la vista de Cullen, lo empujé lejos. No podía estar segura si había cumplido con lo de salirse así que no podía gritar.

-Es hora de mi pago, Bells-

-Olvídalo-

-Teníamos un trato-

-Exacto ¡Se suponía que deberías darle una mala impresión de mí! ¡No hacerme quedar en ridículo!-

-Dije que eras peligrosa-

-Oh, si eso seguro lo asustara- mi sarcasmo no fue entendido

-Ya te dije, si quieres podría golpearlo, por ti- se acercó a mi e intentó abrazarme

-Ni lo sueñes. Ese tipo es mío y yo seré la única que lo puede hacer gritar de dolor-

-Entonces ¿para qué me necesitabas?-

-¡Porque creí que harías un buen trabajo!- comenzaba a cansarme del reclamo en voz baja -¡No esperaba que te pusieras a decir tonterías!-

-No lo son, yo te amo, Bella- ignoró mi advertencia y levantó mi mentón para besarme. Por el rabillo del ojo, noté una lata de cerveza. La pateé con todas mis fuerzas y el ruido le hizo girarse a Mike hacia el escándalo. Aproveché la distracción y lo golpeé con la bolsa de compras en el estómago y rostro.

-¿Quién decía que era yo peligrosa?-

Le sonreí con sarcasmo y huí del lugar. En efecto, Edward estaba afuera, mirando lo que sea excepto la tienda. Mi reciente discusión con Mike me tenia de mal humor y el único que pagaría mis consecuencias seria él.

-¿Todo bien?- inquirió cuando me vio salir. No sé qué aspecto tendría para su pregunta así que lo ignore y camine lejos de él

-¡Ey, Isabella!- me detuvó unas cuadras más lejos -¿Te hizo algo? Puedo golpearlo…-

-¿Por qué siempre los hombres se ofrecen para patear traseros que no son de su incumbencia?-

-¿Qué te hizo entonces?-

-¡No es tu problema!-

-Si estás conmigo aquí, si lo es-

-¡Deja de comportarte como un bastardo lindo! ¡No te soporto!-

-Te recuerdo que esta idea fue tuya-

-Solo porque estas con tu apuesta-

-Nuestra- me corrigió – Y eso me recuerda…Tenemos que hablar de las condiciones-

Mi enojo se esfumo -¿De qué hablas?-

-Por ejemplo, si yo no tendré sexo con nadie; tú tampoco-

-Eso no era parte del plan-

-Quiero asegurar que mi mercancía no sea probada muchas veces-

-Idiota- el sonrió -¿Y cómo voy a vigilarte que cumples parte del trato? No soy adivina-

-Eso es lo más interesante que pudiste haber preguntado y no es problema ahora. Mientras te esperaba, fabrique una solución-

-Habla-

-Te mudaras conmigo- en ese instante, mi sangre se volvió agua.

* * *

><p>¿Como seguirá todo este enredo? ¿Que dirá Bella?<p>

Jajaja, ya decia yo que mi Bella no era una chica debil...

Lamento la demora pero mis examenes son casi cada 2 semanas y no tengo tiempo. De hecho, deberia estar estudiando...No tenia inspiracion de como seguir y usto cuando tengo 4 cosas para estudiar, viene a mis las ideas..xD

Asi que mejor decidi subirlo de una vez y asi, ponerme finalmente a estudiar...

Gracias por los reviews, intento hacer la historia de una forma distinta a las demás.


	5. ENTRANDO A LA BOCADEL LEÓN

**_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia_**

**_Aqui otro capitulo que llegó por arte de magia xD  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Anterior capitulo:<p>

-Quiero asegurar que mi mercancía no sea probada muchas veces-

-Idiota- el sonrió -¿Y cómo voy a vigilarte que cumples parte del trato? No soy adivina-

-Eso es lo más interesante que pudiste haber preguntado y no es problema ahora. Mientras te esperaba, fabrique una solución-

-Habla-

-Te mudaras conmigo- en ese instante, mi sangre se volvió agua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 4- Entrando a la boca….del león<em>**

-¿Y creíste que iba a aceptar? Estás demente-

-Hable con tus amigas y les indique donde pasar tus cosas. Así que, mi linda muñequita; tu vendrás hoy conmigo-

-Ni hablar, Cullen- me cruce de brazos -¿No te parece que es una idea a favor tuyo? Podrías meterme en mi cama por la noche-

-¿Me crees capaz?- enarque una ceja, indicándole mi opinión –Seré un caballero-

-He dicho que no-

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-

-Debe haber otra solución-

-La habitación de al lado va a desocuparse-

-Entonces ahí me quedaré-

-Dentro de 3 días-

-Demonios- musite – Entonces, podríamos posponer la apuesta-

-No. Tú te vienes a mi departamento y en cuanto desocupen el otro, te vas-

-¿Me estás dando una orden?-

-Si es necesario, si-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-

Eso solo pareció agradarle –Y hablando con Mike, me di cuenta de que me gustan las chicas difíciles, violentas y con un toque peligroso- me guiño un ojo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Espera!-<em>

_El chico se giro hacia ella_

_-Yo…yo quiero decirte algo-_

_-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió una ceja, confuso ante la mirada aterrada de ella_

_-No puedo evitarlo, he tratado, en serio pero me es imposible-_

_-No te entiendo- la lluvia fue combinada con una serie de relámpagos que solo consiguieron que la estancia se quedase a oscuras_

_-¿Estás bien?- alzó la mano hacia ella_

_-Te quiero-le dijo y el solo alcanzó a respirar mientras ella seguía, estas vez con un poco menos de pena a causa de la repentina negrura -Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo-_

_-Yo...-_

_-Yo sé que esto es ridículo, imposible y que te reirás de mi ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Hazlo, habla de mi o ríete, pero no te alejes!-_

_Otro suspiro –Ya veo..-dijo al borde de las lagrimas- El silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos. Después de todo, él era el chico más popular y ella solo otra chica que habia fingido odiarlo solo para llamar su atención. Él tenía que tener lo mejor y ella no lo era._

_-No llores-_

_-Por favor- musito al borde de las lagrimas –Por favor- Se acercó a su cuerpo y la cubrió entre sus brazos, mientras otro relámpago hacia presencia_

_-Shhh. No pasa nada-_

_Ella negó la cabeza sin decir nada_

_-Estas confundida-_

_-¡Claro que no!- grito mientras buscaba separarse de él –Te quiero ¿tan difícil es para ti aceptarlo?-_

_-Creí que me odiabas, no soportas mi presencia-_

_-¡Eso era necesario! ¿Me hubieras mirado de otra forma? ¡Claro que no!-_

_-Pero..-_

_-Lo sé, soy patética pero esta es mi realidad- de pronto, una risita proveniente de él quebró el silencio y ella tembló por dentro. Realmente se estaba burlando de ella._

_-Me es tan difícil entenderlo- permaneció callada mientras esperaba las clásicas palabras de rechazo o bien solo la risa burlona y después; el completo abandono. Como había pasado en su infancia. ¿Por qué todos la dejaban tan sola? ¿Era tan poca cosa para no ser querida por si quiera un solo ser humano? ¿Había pecado en otra vida o era en está, al haber deseado estar al lado de un ángel?_

_Dejo caer sus manos, sin sentir la sangre corriendo dentro de ella. Caería al suelo de un momento a otro y perdería todo rastro de humanidad._

_-Creí que sería imposible-_

_-Lo sé- admitió con la mirada perdida_

_La risa de él ceso en cuanto notó a su compañera. Aun en la oscuridad, acaricio su cabello, recordando sus peleas. Solo entonces, cuando de nuevo; otro relámpago ilumino la instancia, él bajo la cabeza y la inclinó hacia sus labios. Lo que al principio fue un roce provocativo se convirtió en algo más sólido. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos levantándose un poco de su blusa en el proceso pero ninguno de ellos fue testigo. Después de unos minutos, se vieron forzados a separarse ante la necesidad de aire._

_La mirada de ella era de confusión –Tu…-El solo le sonrió, aquella sonrisa tan provocativa y angelical -¿Me quieres?-_

-No. Solo quería meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla- se escuchó un suspiro molesto y el sonido de apagado fue acompañado por unos reclamos femeninos

-¡Bella, iba en la mejor parte!-

-¿Esa tontería? He visto mejores intentos de declaraciones-

-Es romántico-

-¡Claro! Solo tienes que humillarte ante un tipo que te dejara unos meses después o que tu descubrirás follándose a tu mejor amiga-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?-

-Odio esas tonterías. La chica se humilla, el tipo que ni la miraba de la nada, en los últimos cinco minutos cae rendido a sus pies manifestando que fue amor eterno y de primera vista ¿No existen otros 500 guiones en Hollywood sobre ello?-

-Déjala Alice, ya sabias a que te enfrentabas si ponías la película- le dijo Rose

-Exacto además podíamos haber visto una de terror o de zombies. Tengo una por ahí-

-Olvídalo. No pienso aportar un tiempo solo para espantarme-

-Yo lo gaste en este derrame de miel que me puso enferma-se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su amiga, manifestando cientos de puntos en contra de las personas medio-muertas y sangre regada

-Podría pasar ¿lo sabes?- dijo de la nada Rosalie

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te podrías enamorar de Edward Cullen-

-No- dijo rápidamente- El tipo no despierta nada en mí-

-Pero podría, ya viste el argumento de la película, siempre terminan juntos-

-Tú lo has dicho: películas. Esta es la vida. No espero ganarme un Oscar ni ser presidente al estilo Barbie-

-Barbie es multimillonaria-

-Una plástica rubia acosadora de hombres maldita que puede hacer ver cualquier profesión como un juego de niños. Odio las rubias-

-¡Ey! Soy una- alegó la otra

-Bueno no todas son tontas ¿Contenta? Solo no soporto al sequito de Cullen y a la muñeca esa-

-¿Aun no superas eso?-

-¡Por su culpa estudie diseño!-

Alice se soltó a reír –Hubiera querido grabar eso ¿Quién se cree que ser doctora es solo checar corazón y poner banditas? –

-Púdrete- bufo la morena mientras se levantaba –Al menos conseguí mi puesto en la carrera de literatura- le saque la lengua y aunque el gesto era infantil, me tranquilizo.

-Son las 8- comentó Rose como si fuera la más normal pero no lo era. Me estremecí y el poco buen humor que había logrado en segundos, se fue de nuevo, esta vez reemplazado por un sentimiento de repulsión

-¿Y eso qué?- inquirió Alice de forma inocente

-Tengo una pregunta- me levanté del sillón y las mire, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho -¿Cómo es que Cullen tenía sus números telefónicos?- ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Claramente no parecían esperarse esa pregunta

-Ya sabes…es normal..- arquee una ceja y les dirigí una mirada amenazante -¡Directorio telefónico! ¡Es increíble lo fácil que puedes encontrar a alguien! No puedo ni imaginarme la cantidad de inseguridad que podría generarse de ello y..-

-Alice Brandon, contéstame-

Rose sonrió, disfrutando el momento –Y tu Rose, ¿Por qué decidiste por mi?- apreté mas mis manos

En ese momento ambas se volvieron pálidas -¿No dirán nada?- Ambas se miraron entre sí sin decidirse. Asentí y me dirigí a la habitación de la duende primero. Camine con velocidad hacia su ropero y saque dos vestidos y 3 pares de zapatos. Cruce la estancia ignorando sus caras de incredulidad y entre a la habitación de Rose. Ahí extraje un maletín de cosméticos. Los saque al patio y lo coloque en una pila. De inmediato, las llamé.

Su cara fue un poema y reí internamente.

-¿No me dirán nada?-

-¿Qué harás con eso?- preguntaron al unísono

-Respóndanme-

-Bella…- me miraron con suplica y yo saque el encendedor de mi pantalón

-Me dices o aunque me acusen los de Green Peace por contaminar el ambiente, quemaré todo esto-

-¡Aléjate de nuestras cosas!-

-¡Díganme!-

-No te atreverías- me instó Rose con la mirada furiosa y yo sonreí, levante uno de sus labiales y lo avente con el suelo. No se rompió por completo pero si sufrió rasguños. Ella, enmudeció y supo que iba muy en serio

-¿Ahora? – acerqué el fuego. En ese momento, Alice grito haciéndose escuchar

Aleje la llama y lo guarde de nuevo -¿Si, Alice?- hable con voz dulce

-Edward nos lo pidió y nosotras accedimos. Sé que estuvo mal y que nosotras te dijimos que él es peligroso pero lo pidió de una forma tan amable..-

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo pudiste? Me has colocado en la boca del lobo-

-A mi me parece más un león- musitó Rose y cuando le envié una mirada fulminante, guardo silencio

-Lo siento, Bells. Y luego menciono lo de vivir juntos y pensé que así seria mas fácil derrotarlo. Llenarle su departamento de cosas femeninas y atormentarlo hasta que se eche para atrás-

Suspire –No es mala idea pero no creo que eso funcione con él. De todas formas, lo tendré en cuenta- les di la espalda y comencé a jalar el equipaje que yacía allí.

No había tenido opción. Todas las excusas habían sido defendidas y cambiadas por posibles en boca de Cullen. No me agradaba para nada esta situación pero de nuevo, la opción de perder no entraba junto a mi nombre.

Además solo seria por unos días mientras me mudaba al otro departamento. Viviría sola y cuando ganara volvería con Alice y Rose

-¿Estas enojada?- Me gire y encontré a Alice con la cabeza baja. Apreté la quijada mientras las oleadas de culpa me invadían. No podía ser tan mala con ellas. Suspiré de nuevo y le sonreí

-No estoy enojada solo que la próxima vez, avísenme al menos- le reprimí como si fuera su madre. Asintió y me abrazó. De inmediato, casi retrocedo

-Se que no te gustan los abrazos pero no te voy a ver en días-

-Allie, nos veremos el lunes- comenté –Como siempre. Tengo que irme hoy y acomodar todo para poder estar lista-

-Si te hace algo, nos llamas- me dijo Rose y asentí en respuesta

Quise decirle que sabia cuidarme sola pero no quería comenzar otra discusión…

* * *

><p>La zona donde vivía Cullen era un complejo pequeño de departamento a media hora de mi casa. Tuve que tomar un taxi porque me negaba a aceptar su ayuda. El muy maldito todavía con su sonrisa me había propuesto llevarme a su departamento para ayudarme con el equipaje pero de inmediato, le dije que no.<p>

No confiaba ni un poco en él ni en su cercanía.

El taxi aparcó y baje con la mayor lentitud, tratando así de retrasar el momento. Sin embargo; poco sirvió. Antes de que yo siquiera tocara el timbre no. 212-B, la puerta se abrió y una voz me saludo. Sisee por lo bajo y me pareció escuchar su risa mientras subía las escaleras

-Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito- repetí varias veces mientras trataba de mantener el aliento. Iba a vivir en el 6to piso.

Mientras subía, me di cuenta de que no era tan "simple" como creí el lugar. El primer piso era la recepción donde un señor de aproximadamente 40 años sonreía e indicaba la dirección a cada uno de los cuartos. Había elevador pero jamás me habían gustado así que desistí. En el segundo piso estaban los primeros cuartos. Habían varios pasillos y entradas que de haberme metido a explorar hubiera terminado perdida. En el tercer piso comencé a sentirme agotada y note que ahí no había nadie a excepción de una gran terraza. Me asome vagamente por la única puerta de cristal que estaba y el jardín más bello y cuidado que haya visto en mi vida, se elevo ante mis ojos. Estaba tentada de quedarme allí a descansar pero lo resistí.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, estaba agotada y de mal humor.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- levanté la mirada solo para verlo ahí enfrente de mí. Fresco como una lechuga y sonriéndome. No me paso desapercibido que solo portaba sus pantalones como pijama pero rodé los ojos.

-Subí escaleras- Me miro como si de pronto me hubiera salido otra cabeza -¿Escaleras? Hay un elevador…-

-Los aborrezco-

-Interesante- me dijo –Bienvenida a mi humilde morada- se hizo a un lado y se inclino como había visto en las películas medievales. Entre y me instale en la sala que no era nada pequeña.

-¿Dónde dormiré yo?-

-Hay varias opciones: En mi cama, conmigo y de nuevo, en mi cama- me envió de nuevo otra sonrisa deslumbrante pero yo negué

-Olvídalo-

-Vamos, Bella ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto y nos acostamos? Ambos lo queremos-

-Tu lo quieres, yo no- soltó el aire que contenía y me invitó a sentarme en el sillón. Se colocó frente a mí y tomó mis manos. Traté de retirarlas pero las asió más

-Suéltame-

-Isabella..no, Bella ¿en serio no sientes nada por mi?- lo mire a los ojos. El color esmeralda no era mi favorito pero si me atraía. Me miro como si realmente le interesara la respuesta -¿No te provoco corrientes eléctricas?- levanto una de sus manos y me toco el rostro -¿No te provoco impulsos? –se acercó a mis labios y sentí su aliento sobre el mío. Mire sus labios por una fracción de segundo y el sonrió, después lo mire a los ojos

-No- y era cierto. Me soltó y yo seguí sentada

-¿Eres siquiera de este planeta?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Usualmente una chica estuviera suspirando, con el corazón desbocado o a punto de violarme pero tu…permaneces impasible-

-No me gustas- me encogí de hombros como si fuera lo mas natural

-Auch-

-¿Qué?-

-Has destruido mi ego, creo que tendré que restaurarlo-

-Te recuerdo que no puedes acostarte con nadie-

-Aun no hemos empezado la apuesta-

-Estamos en ella-

Abrió sus ojos, alarmado -¿Me quieres decir que llevo 2 días perdidos?-

-Exacto- sonreí

-Injusto. El trato empieza en cuanto comencemos a vivir juntos. Apenas me he acercado a ti…¡No puedes apresurar esto!-

-¿No estás tan seguro de aguantar la tensión sexual?- reí en su rostro y él se mostró casi enojado pero de inmediato lo cubrió con una sonrisa

-Para nada, así mejor. Ya te dije, me gustan las chicas difíciles. Bella, hare que suspires por mí, que te grabes tanto mi rostro que no puedas pensar en nada mas, te doy mi palabra- y se dio la media vuelta

-Oye-

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde dormiré?-

-Ya te dije- quiso reírse de nuevo

-Me quedaré en el sillón- fue su turno de rodar los ojos –Vamos- me insto

-No dormiré contigo- le aclaré

-Ya lo sé, tontita. Solamente voy a mostrarte tu habitación- tome mi maleta y lo seguí. Prendió las luces y de inmediato lo primero que note fue la cama, adornada con un color azul marino que le daba aire de elegancia. Enfrente estaba un escritorio y del otro lado, un equipo de música y un mueble –Podemos colocarle lo que haga falta-

-No necesito nada tuyo-

-¿Podrías dejar de ser agresiva? Intento complacerte-

-Entonces pierde- lo señale con el pecho en su pecho desnudo

-Lo siento, pero no- tomo mi mano y le dio un beso –Ahora, buenas noches. Descansa- susurro

-¿Hay alguna regla?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sobre quien le tocan las tareas hoy o mañana…- a pesar de que odiaba ese lugar no iba a ser una arrimada

Pareció pensarlo –No es necesario aunque puedes hacer algo-

-¿Si?-

-Asegúrate de deleitar mi pupila al menos, ya sabes- palidecí y le cerré la puerta en la cara -Pondré el pestillo-

-Ya deberías saber que eso no me va impedir nada- siguió riendo a carcajadas hasta que escuche el ruido de la televisión y después, el silencio.

Definitivamente había entrado en mi perdición.

* * *

><p><em>Como verán...Espero se note, les escribí un capitulo más largo. Gral en Word abarco 6 hojas maximo pero esta vez fueron casi 10. No es mucho, lo sé pero la proxima vez tratara uno que sea de 15 hojas...¿O prefieren capitulos cortos? Opinen..<em>

_De antemano, agradezco sus reviews, realmente me pone muy contenta llegar y ver mi correo ahi un review o dos (los que sean) y notar que les gusta lo que se escribe. En lo personal, lo de la película y luego arruinarla en el momento mas romantico si es algo comun en mi xD y me gusto que Bella lo haga._

_Aqui como vemos, ya empieza lo bueno. Conviviran juntos y quien sabe que mas pasara..jojojo. Mis actualizaciones son lentas pero la escuela absorbe y mi inspiracion viene cuando tengo examenes o tengo que hacer un trabajo..¬¬ es molesto pero refrescante.._

_El otro capitulo de "Una prueba peligrosamente interesante" puede tardar un poco más porque no se me vienen ideas y la historia es más, seria ademas de que tengo que pensar desde varios puntos de vista. _

_Otra cosa, y ultima. Como fanfiction me avisan que falla para subir capitulos, he pensado que subire los capitulos a mi blog: The freedom of silent words.._  
><em> y las actualizaciones serian por el facebook del blog. Si quieren ya pueden irse agregando los que quieran: Kath Newrood <em>

_Saludos_


	6. EL MUNDO ESTA LLENO DE SECRETOS

**_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento tardanzas...Explicaciones abajo...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**El mundo está lleno de secretos**

-Despierta, princesa- apreté los ojos con fuerza y gruñí mientras trataba de volverme sorda ante esa voz –Despierta-

-No eres real- musité, más en mis adentros.

Sentí una mano sobre mi brazo y el dolor se volvió mil veces más fuerte. ¿Tenia que soñar con eso? Como si no fuese suficiente verlo todos los días –Cariño…-

Me iba a cabrear con aquel que me hubiese puesto aquel castigo –Cariño-

-¿Qué?- le grite a la nada, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Si tenía que enfrentar fantasmas de pasado, lo haría

-Buenos días, bebé- abrí los ojos, recordando que él no me llamaría así. Ni en mil años. Un balde de agua fría, me trajo de vuelta.

No estaba en mi habitación ni en casa. Gire mi rostro y un sonriente Edward Cullen me devolvía la sonrisa, con un brazo sobre la almohada, admirándome como si yo fuese el centro de atención. Retrocedí, impresionada.

Tanto, que fui a dar al piso -¡Que demonios haces aquí!-

-Te dije que un pestillo no me detendría- seguía sonriendo

-¡Largo de mi vista!- tome lo mas cercano que poseía que resulto ser un zapato y se lo tire. Pude haber atinado 10 puntos si el inepto no se hubiera movido en segundos

Solo sonrió -¿Qué tanto soñabas? Estabas inquieta- enarco una ceja y mi corazón se oprimió, recordando retazos de vivencias pasadas. Rápidamente, respire y me concentre en otra cosa. No podía volver a caer en aquel abismo. Apenas iba saliendo

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió cuando yo no conteste. Su mano se dirigió a mi hombro y la tire lejos de mí, asqueada

-Púdrete-

-Solo trataba de ser amigable-

-¿Y desde cuando para ser amigable tienes que estar sin camisa?- le señale su pecho desnudo y eso solo hizo que sonriera mas+

-¿Te gusta?-

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos preguntándome como podían existir personas así.

-Uh, supongo que no- me ignoro hábilmente y me tendió una mano. No me había dado cuenta que seguía en el suelo. Una vez mas, rechace su mano y me pare. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en mi atuendo y me cruce de brazos, para no revelar nada mas de lo debido. El conjunto era sencillo pero como eran tiempos un tanto calurosos, vestía con una playera de tirantes y un short un tanto corto.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- le dije con sarcasmo

-Demasiado-

Comencé a recoger mis cosas y solo note que no se movía de mi cama -¿Piensas moverte hoy?-

-¿Qué desayunaremos?-

-Yo comprare algo, tu…no lo sé-

Hizo un mohín -¿No me cocinaras?-

-No soy tu sirvienta-

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar?-

-Yo creo que paso, gracias-

-Vamos, Isabella, no puedo conquistarte si no me das oportunidad-

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Por eso es apuesta: gana mi respeto y el honor de mi compañía y lograras la mitad del trabajo-

-Eso suena a desafío-

-Claro que no- seguí cruzada de brazos –Desafío será para ti cuando entiendas que tendrás que guardar a tu "amiguito" por algunos meses-

Me miro con molestia. Era quizás de las pocas veces que lo veía molesto. -¿Acaso ese es tu verdadero rostro, Cullen?-

De inmediato se levanto y se dio media vuelta –No sabes de lo que hablas- su cuerpo estaba tenso –Pero descuida, caerás a mis pies, Isabella y cuando lo hagas, te hare alucinar con mi presencia- me abandono dando un portazo y yo bufé. ¿Quién rayos se creía?

Edward Cullen no era solo el chico de sonrisa cínica sino que tenía problemas con su carácter o al menos eso me lo había comprobado su acción.

Restándole importancia, termine de alistarme y acomodar mi ropa en los estantes vacios con cuidado de no poner demasiadas cosas. Esto no duraría mucho. Solo 3 días y me mudaría al cuarto de enfrente. No estaría suficientemente lejos de él pero al menos, no en su territorio.

Mire a mi alrededor, comprendiendo que mas de lo que quería, su presencia se respiraba en cada cm del departamento. Salí y lo encontré sentado en la mesa con un jugo entre sus manos –Hola, belleza-

-¿Ya recuperaste tu poder de egocentrismo?-

-Ya, gracias por tu preocupación. Por cierto- coloco una cajita sobre la mesa, entre nosotros

-¿Y eso?-

-No creo que sea un arma, sabes…Ábrelo-

Aun sin confiar mucho en él, lo hice. Dos llaves doradas y cortas estaban ensartadas en un llavero. Apreté la caja y se la tire.

-¡Que te pasa!-

-¿Puedes ser serio un minuto? – señale la causa de mi enojo. El solo rio

-En un llavero-

-Muy ilustrativo- replique con sarcasmo

-Es para que me recuerdes- guiño un ojo y salí echa furia. Apreté las llaves en mi mano y cuando por fin pude detenerme, observe la figura del llavero: Parecía inocente a primera vista pero luego la linda Catarina de color rojo aparecía muy a gusto junto a un hongo de parecido color. Ya se imaginaran como y que haciendo.

Solo recordar su rostro, mis manos picaron por regresar a matarlo. Probablemente si le recriminaba más, el añadiría "Para que me recuerdes" y seria su última palabra.

Respire profundo y como era fin de semana, decidí que pasaría todo el día lejos de ese espécimen, solo para evitar la tentación.

* * *

><p>Se me hizo extraño tocar la puerta del lugar donde yo solía vivir hacia apenas una horas. Alice me recibió gustosa, preguntándome por detalles y que había sucedido. Cuando les enseñe el llavero, rompieron a reír, las muy traidoras.<p>

-Me alegra ser su diversión pero tengo que apurar esto-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Pensaba comportarme linda y dulce pero eso sería mi última opción..-

-¿A qué horas piensas regresar?-

-En la noche y mañana volver a salir. Pasaran los días y me mudare-

-Haces mal- me dijo Rose –Solamente le estas dando importancia a su autoestima-

-¿Sugerencias?-

Rose volteo sus ojos al cielo como si no pudiera ver lo obvio y sonrió. Ese tipo de sonrisa era la que conseguía darme miedo.

-¿Estas dispuesta a todo, Isabella?-

-Me estas asustando-

-¿Qué quieres hacer de Cullen-

-Quiero que pierda-

-¿Solamente?-

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Solamente eso? El tipo no era mas que un patán pero me estaba haciendo rabiar. Quizás una pequeña lección no importaría

-Podría mandarlo a golpear con unos amigos- musite, sonriendo como Rose –Así su disposición por acosar jovencitas no estaría mas-

-Nada de incapacitar personas- me reprimió Alice –Si estas en la apuesta, lo harás a su nivel no con influencias-

-No son influencias- me crucé de brazos pero le di la razón a Alice. No podía irme tan lejos

-¿Rose?- inquirió Alice cuando paso un tiempo sin que dijera nada

Nos giramos y la vimos en la puerta ¿Cuándo habían tocado el timbre?. Cuando dijo gracias y cerro, rodé los ojos. ¿El tipo no era ni un poquito imaginativo?

-Sabia que estabas aquí- dijo como si adivinara mi pensamiento

-¡Son bellísimas!- Alice salto y tomo el arreglo de flores con cuidado -¡Que romántico!-

-Reacciona, Ali. No es real-

-Lo sé pero eso no impide disfrutar los beneficios-

Rose me hizo entrega de la diminuta tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo. La leí en voz alta: "Edward Cullen tiene el honor de invitarla a usted a su departamento para celebrar su llegada con una hermosa cena, tanto como la destinataria de esto" 7pm –

-Bueno, al menos puedo relajarme hasta entonces-

-¡Claro que no!- Alice me jalo a su cuarto seguida de Rose- ¡Tienes que estar impecable!- Comenzó a sacar vestidos y maquillaje y a moverse como un torbellino. Rosalie, mientras tanto se quedo parada con la cara pensativa

-¿Sucede algo?-

Mi voz pareció despertarla –No, nada- quiso sonreír pero note su falsedad

-Rose…-

-No es nada, Bells-

-¿Algo sucedió con Royce?- creo que esa era el nombre de su mas reciente adquisición. Su cara se torció en una mueca

-Ahora no-

-Pero..-

-Dije que no—ahora vamos- me invito a sentarme y entendí que si ella quería hablar, lo haría a su tiempo –Solo te advierto algo: Pase lo que pase, enfócate en ganar- Asentí y me quede quieta mientras Alice me pintaba y Rose me peinaba. Tenía que estar lista antes.

* * *

><p>Cuando el reloj marco las 5 pm, el celular de Rose sonó –Contesta- le ordeno a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo hizo. Me quede mirando a mi amiga rubia y su extraña forma de comportarse hoy. Jamás la había visto así ¿Qué pasaría?<p>

Por encima de ello, Alice solo gritaba, agradecía y asentía a quien sea con quien estuviera hablando. Cuando cerró el teléfono, la esperamos a que hablara

-Edward viene por ti a las 6:50pm y me dijo que si no estás lista, tumbara la puerta y te robara de nuestro lado-

-Quiero ver que lo intente, el muy idiota-

Rose se cruzo de brazos –Lo hará, ahora apúrense-

Me coloque el vestido rápidamente y vi que en algún punto, la noche ya había llegado y solo faltaban 2 minutos para encontrarme con él

-Bueno, ya me voy-

-¡Espera!- me detuvo Alice –El va a tocar la puerta, lo sé-

-¿Y porque lo sabes?-

-Podrá ser un mujeriego pero es un caballero-

Enarque una ceja –Yo podre verme decente esta noche pero no oculta que soy una adicta a juegos de azar ni que me gustaría patearlo hasta dejarlo sin herencia-

-Solo compórtate ¿de acuerdo?- me acaricio el cabello como si fuese mi madre o…esa persona. Abrí la boca, sintiéndola repentinamente seca y Rose lo noto. Detuvo la mano de Alice y la alejo de mi

-¿Qué?- inquirió pero luego vio mi mirada y comprendió –Lo siento, Bella; no lo hice intencional-

Cruce la estancia y tome un poco de agua. "No pasa nada, no pasa nada". Cerré los ojos y reprimí el nudo en mi garganta. Mis amigas seguían alejadas, pendientes de mi reacción. El timbre sonó.

-Puedo decirle que hoy no..quizás mañana…-

-No seas ridícula, Alice- levante la cabeza y sonreí por fuera –Cullen y yo vamos a jugar-

-Bells-

-Estoy perfecta. Tú me creaste Alice ¡Orgullecete!- me despedí de lejos porque no soportaría la cercanía. Abrí la puerta y encontré la sonrisa de Cullen.

-¿Lista?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Vámonos- le obligue a darse la media vuelta y lo empuje prácticamente al carro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? Volvi! jejeje estoy en la ultima semana de examenes, clases, estres...asi que por eso no supieron nada de mi. No tenia inspiracion y cuando la tuve, no habia tiempo. Abri y cerre el doc de Word como 10 veces, en serio...<em>

_En fin...¿Cual creen que sea el secreto de Edward? ¿El de Isabella? ¿Por que Rose esta asi? _

_¿Que creen que quiera hacer Isabella y Rose para ganarle a Edward? Estoy abierta a sugerencias...(No me convencen las mias)_

_¿Quien quiere llevar la cuenta regresiva? (Soy mala para el tiempo y fechas..help me!)_

_En lo personal, me encanta la personalidad de esta Bella, aun estando mal, levanta la cara y enfrenta todo...No es gracioso ni largo el cap pero estoy escribiendo un oneshot que si termino, hoy mismo lo subo, sino hasta la proxima semana y quien sabe..¿otro capitulo mas?_

_Pienso que haciendo mis cuentas, seran 30 capitulos o.O espero me sigan hasta entonces...Si quieren ver el dichoso llavero, esta en mis imagenes...es muy chistoso.._

_Gracias por leerme..a los 21 reviews O.O  
><em>

_hasta luego!  
><em>


	7. EL INFIERNO Y LA GUERRA VAN EN UN

**_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_**

**Capitulo 6**

**El infierno y la guerra van en un mismo paquete**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<br>**

-Solo compórtate ¿de acuerdo?- me acaricio el cabello como si fuese mi madre o…esa persona. Abrí la boca, sintiéndola repentinamente seca y Rose lo noto. Detuvo la mano de Alice y la alejo de mi

-¿Qué?- inquirió pero luego vio mi mirada y comprendió –Lo siento, Bella; no lo hice intencional-

Cruce la estancia y tome un poco de agua. "No pasa nada, no pasa nada". Cerré los ojos y reprimí el nudo en mi garganta. Mis amigas seguían alejadas, pendientes de mi reacción. El timbre sonó.

-Puedo decirle que hoy no..quizás mañana…-

-No seas ridícula, Alice- levante la cabeza y sonreí por fuera –Cullen y yo vamos a jugar-

-Bells-

-Estoy perfecta. Tú me creaste Alice ¡Orgullecete!- me despedí de lejos porque no soportaría la cercanía. Abrí la puerta y encontré la sonrisa de Cullen.

-¿Lista?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Vámonos- le obligue a darse la media vuelta y lo empuje prácticamente al carro**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

-Estamos muy impacientes-

-Claro, querido ¿No fuiste tú quien me invito a esta maravillosa celebración?- le sonreí y luego me volví hacia la ventana del carro

-¿Estás bien?-

-Es la segunda vez que preguntas y sabes que no obtendrás nada aparte de "cállate" o "púdrete". No lo sigas intentando, te restará puntos-

-Así que ahora ¿nos manejamos por puntos?-

No respondí. Aún trataba de controlar mis propias emociones. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzó a abrumarme. Que más daría por llegar y acostarme a dormir. ¿Podría dejar a Cullen plantado en medio de la cena en la misma casa? Sería curioso...

-¿Qué piensas?-

-En porque Newton no te dio un 15% de su cerebro o Einstein...-

Me miro confundido y yo negué con la cabeza –Olvídalo. Tu IQ no lo entendería-

-No soy tan idiota- lo vi apretar sus manos sobre el volante

-Y yo no soy como tus amiguitas que caerán con una cena-

-No planeaba que lo hicieras. Serias un reto muy aburrido si así fuera-

Asentí y el resto del recorrido sucedió en silencio. Para cuando llegamos, mis ojos apenas podían mantenerse alertas. Reconocía la sensación como la manera de librarme de mi pasado. No me di cuenta cuando la puerta fue abierta y su mano estaba delante de mí. Alcé la mirada, confundida

-¿Me permites?- lo ignoré y me levanté con cuidado. El vestido no tenía la culpa de la ocasión desagradable.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al elevador, lo mire con una mueca –Iré por las escaleras-

Al principio me miró con gracia pero luego pareció recordar mi terror y accedió a escoltarme. En realidad, era más molesto. No estaba de humor para subir tantos pisos y con zapatillas de aguja. Claramente, sucumbiría en el 2do piso.

En más de una ocasión, mis pies se enredaron y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera por el barandal, que funcionó como apoyo. Nos detuvimos a la mitad.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hemos llegado-

-Claro que no...El departamento-

-La cena será al aire libre, el postre es allá arriba- la manera en que pronunció "postre" me provoco nauseas y una expectativa mala.

-Si tu lo dices- me abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero y observé la mesa pulcramente puesta. Había un vino puesto en una cubeta con hielo. La vajilla de porcelana y las dos copas eran de calidad y podía notarse desde esa distancia. Conforme me acerque, note que en efecto, la atmosfera era romántica. Con tantas rosas y arbustos bellos, las velas y la música...

Un momento ¿Música? Me giré hacia el violinista. El señor me sonrió en respuesta y con la cabeza, le correspondí un poco más seria aunque tranquila. Al menos, no estaríamos a solas.

Cullen sostuvó la silla mientras yo doblaba con cuidado el vestido y tomaba asiento. Él hizo lo propio con el suyo y no me sorprendió ver llegar un mesero a nuestra mesa.-Buenas noches, seré su mesero de esta linda noche ¿Algo para comenzar?- no pude despegar mi vista del chico. Me era muy familiar. No fue hasta que Cullen ordeno por los dos (ante mi falta de reacción) y vi su espalda alejarse cuando grité -¡Emmett!-

El aludido se giró y me guiñó el ojo. Rodé los ojos y me hundí en el asiento -¿Qué hace él aquí?-

-Dijo que me ayudaría-

-No veo en que…-

-Es mi hermano, Isabella ¿Quién soy yo para negarle su buena acción?-

-¿Por qué presiento que están de acuerdo en esto?- señalé el ambiente –Lo ví en la discoteca el día que hicimos la apuesta-

-Estaba allí-

-Ah…-Me quede sin palabras ¿Qué se suponía se decía en citas obligatorias? No tenía un manual

-Es una bonita noche- me sonrió con su boca "mata-mujeres"

-Sí, lo es- y de nuevo vino el silencio. Solo se escuchaba el violín y los sonidos del exterior

-No lo entiendo- se cruzó de brazos- Ya deberíamos estar en la cama-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Todas caen por mi ¿Por qué tu no?-

Enarqué una ceja –No soy todas, imbécil-

-Es frustrante. No tenemos nada en común-

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de desacuerdo-

-Y a todo esto..¿Dónde diablos esta Emmet? ¡Tengo hambre!- jugó con su dedos un rato más mientras yo miraba mi celular esperando que las horas pasasen rápido

-Tal vez…se cayó en la sopa- comente sin ánimos –O se lo comió la vaca que pensaba servir..-

-Qué graciosa- se levantó y se alejó de mí

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Iré a ver que hace...-

-Solo déjalo-

-Tengo hambre…-

-La próxima vez haz tu comida..Solo- enfaticé la palabra. Me ignoró y caminó adentro. Me disculpé con el señor ante nuestra falta de "cita normal" y lo seguí. Cuando estuve dentro, no sabía a dónde dirigirme. Todo era departamentos y más departamentos cerrados.

* * *

><p>Unos gritos fueron mi camino a la verdad. Cuando llegué, ahogué mi risa y me apoyé en la puerta.<p>

Emmett tenía su boca manchada como si fuese un niño pequeño y un pedazo de pasta salía de un lado. Sostenía además, un tenedor con un pedazo de chocolate a mitad del camino. Pero lo que más disfrute fue la cara de Cullen, sus venas alzadas serian sin duda mi momento preferido

-¡Se suponía que debías servirnos!-

-¡Tenia hambre!-

-¡Yo también! ¡Eres el mesero, Emmet; no el degustador de comida!-

-¡Sin sueldo!- elevó las manos y las posó sobre su frente, de forma trágica -¡Pobre de mí! ¡Casi muero de hambre!-

-¡Nadie lo hace!-

-En realidad…- interrumpí el momento –Hay casos..- era una verdad a medias pero decidí que tenía que ir en contra de Cullen.

Emmett, por su parte, pareció verme con un brillo especial y me abrazó de un segundo a otro, tanto que pareció quebrarme las costillas -¡Ey!-

-De modo, que él hace algo mal y se gana un abrazo, hago una cena y solo me culpas ¿Qué eres?-

-Solo una chica normal- le sonreí con autosuficiencia

-Una chica genial ¡Te amo!- reí por la extraña confesión. Parecía un cachorro saltando por atención

-Patrañas- se giró y salió de la cocina mientras Emmett me soltaba

-Se supone que debía convencerte de lo maravilloso que es Eddie..pero voto por ti ¡Hazlo sufrir!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Él me dijo-

-Y pidió tu ayuda ¿No?-

-Sí, señora- acercó el postre a su boca –Mmm... delicioso-

-Maldito tramposo- yo también pensaba hacer trampa pero me molestaba más que él hubiera comenzado –Espera aquí..-

-Ok- me sonrió y siguió comiendo. Llegué a la terraza a tiempo de ver como la "cita" estaba oficialmente terminada. El violinista me dio un último adiós y se marchó.

-Tenemos que hablar- me crucé de brazos

-Escucho-

-Reglas...-

-¿Reglas?- repitió, incrédulo

-Número 1: No pedir ayuda de familiares ni amigos, cosa que acabar de violar. Tramposo-

-Me encanta como pronunciar "violar" con tu boquita- le hice un gesto obsceno y continué –Número 2: No te acostarás con nadie mientras estemos en esto-

-¿Ni un buen coqueteo?-

-Nada- aclaré, tajante –No llamaditas calientes ni amigovios*..Nada, cero-

-Continua- pareció enojado

-Veamos...No ventilarás nada de lo que sucede o deja de suceder-

-¿Algo más?-

-Seguro se me ocurrirá, dame un minuto-

-Entonces, es mi turno-

-Escucho-

-Te quedaras a dormir en mi departamento, 3 días más-

-¡No!-

-Si respeto tus reglas, respeta las mías-

-Bien- escupí

-Segundo: No ayuda externa y salidas a citas al menos 3 por día-

-¡No es justo!-

-Tengo que trabajar en el proyecto-

-Al menos..¿Fines de semanas libres?-

-Si no hay inconveniente de ambos, perfecto-

-Perfecto-

-Y pasearás en pijama todos los días, modelando por mi habitación- lo miré con cara de pocos amigos

-No abuses de mi paciencia-

-Ok, eso no-

-¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-No, por el momento-

-Perfecto-

-Perfecto- agregué. Quería ser la última en hablar. No sé porque, solo lo disfrutaba.

-Entonces, oficialmente ¿Inicia la apuesta?-

-Ya había iniciado- coloqué las manos sobre mi cadera

-No había reglas..-

-Tiempo es tiempo…-

-Dos días menos- pidió

-5...-

-Dame tiempo…-

-Está bien, llorón. La apuesta inicia hoy, siendo las 12:00 am, restándole 2 días-

-Genial-

-Genial- repetí

-Deja de hablar-

-¡Deja tú de hablar!-

-¡Olvídalo!- me gritó

-¡Tú, olvídalo!- esta sería una apuesta muy larga….

* * *

><p>Subimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no habría nada más que agregar. Ignoró a Emmett mientras lo dejaba en la cocina, comiendo. Por más que rogó, el seguía furioso. Abrió la puerta y me dio permiso para entrar.<p>

Antes de que pudiera decir vagamente adiós y encerrarme en mi cuarto, su mano me detuvó

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Todavía falta el postre-

-Creí que era el que tú hermano tenía en su boca cuando lo sorprendiste in fraganti-

Torció la boca –Bueno..-

-¿Y bien?- jalé un poco mi mano pero él se negó –Ya, déjame-

-Tengo una mejor idea-

-Escucho-

-Tú serás el postre-

Mi primera reacción fue quedarme quieta -¿Qué?- la segunda, fue soltarme a reír –Eres realmente muy gracioso, Cullen-

-¿Lo crees?- me sonrió y noté que se acercaba hacia mi

-Supongo- me encogí de hombros mientras daba, de forma inconsciente, 3 pasos atrás

-Eres una persona muy curiosa, Bella-

-Isabella, para ti-

-¿Por qué? Bella te hace mejor justicia- mi espacio se había reducido drásticamente

-Aléjate-

-No, ¿Por qué? Te has puesto nerviosa-

-Cullen, hablo en serio- mi espalda golpeó contra la pared. No había escapatoria. Colocó sus brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva. Me di cuenta que aun sostenía una de mis manos

-Suéltame-

-No- su aliento sopló en mi nuca y reprimí un escalofrío

-No te resistas-

-No lo hago, ahora suéltame-

-Pero...-

-Hazlo-

-Serás mía-

-En tus sueños, cariño- Acarició mi cabello y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. No podía ser cierto. La voz suave de esa persona penetró en mi ser

_"Bella, cariño ya llegamos ¿Te has quedado dormida de nuevo?_

_-Despierta, esto es genial-gritó la otra persona y su sonrisa era tan blanca que iluminaba mi mundo_

_-Estoy despierta- gruñí para ellos pero sus risas se hicieron más fuertes_

_-Cállense, no me dejan dormir-_

_-Dormir cuando estés en la tumba, mientras tanto ¡Despierta, Bella! ¡Te perderás la playa!- el coche se detuvó y ella me dirigió una sonrisa mientras trataba de controlar la emoción del ambiente_

_Bufé mientras esa persona tomaba mi mano y me conducía a las olas_

_-¡Vamos!-_

_-¡No es para tanto!-_

_-¡Es el paraíso!- vi como jugaba y me invitaba a su lado. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Él era mi todo. _

_Su rostro fue convirtiéndose en una mancha que intentaba ser opacada por el sol, sin lograrlo. Mi mente lo estaba borrando y de pronto, me aterroricé. No podía olvidarlo. A él no._

_-¡Bella, bella!- gritó mi nombre mientras aun_ reía…"

-Isabella, Isabella- regresé al presente y vi a Cullen, mirándome preocupado

-¿Qué?-

-Tú...-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude y en ese instante Emmett entró. A simple vista, nuestra posición parecía comprometedora pero no era así.

-Se que no debo interrumpir pero...en serio, en serio, necesito el baño-

-Emm…adelante- señaló Cullen la dirección mientras yo seguía asimilando las imágenes, los recuerdos.

-¿Está bien?-conseguí pronunciar

-Seguro que si…solo es-

-¡Qué demonios le pusiste a la comida, Edward! ¡Me siento como el infierno!-

De pronto el rostro culpable de Cullen encajó las piezas y mi anterior estado anodado se disipó -¿Qué?-

-¡Voy a tardar un rato más! ¡Maldito seas, Eddie!-

-Pusiste algo- no pregunté. Su rostro me lo confirmaba

-¡Claro que no!-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no-No accedió

-¡Me ibas a envenenar!-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué te iba a querer muerta?-

-¿Qué pusiste entonces?-

-Solo quería que te relajaras-

-¿Me ibas a violar?-

-¡Claro que no!- de cerca, escuché el sufrimiento de su hermano tras la pared. Eso iba a pasarme a mí.

-¿Y entonces, porque Emmet se siente tan mal?-

-Creo que me pude haberme excedido un poco con lo otro-

-¿Otro?- no me miró -¡Confiesa!-

-En el postre, puse un laxante- Apreté mis manos en puños – Solo por si tenía que hacer uso de la segunda opción-

-¿Segunda?-

-Si me rechazabas- desvió la mirada, avergonzado mientras mi furia iba creciendo. Si no fuese que esta broma era para mí; me habría reído. La sola posibilidad de que eso me hubiese pasado iba más allá de la diversión.

-Maldito seas, Cullen. Si quieres jugar así, que así sea. Te hundiré- añadí, y entré a mi habitación, azotando la puerta para que notara hasta que punto estaba enojada..

Maldito bastardo

Hundiría a Cullen, lo haría sufrir por lo que cerca que pude haber estado. Emmett había sido el ejemplo más claro de hasta dónde podía llegar.

Recordé las palabras de Rosalie y sonreí en mis adentros. Yo ganaría la apuesta asi tuviera que vender mi alma por ello.

* * *

><p><em>Otro capitulo.. ¡Y no tuvieron que esperar un mes! jajaja..bueno vino la inspiracion cuando no habia inspiración, curioso ¿no? En fin..<em>

_no crean que no lei las sugerencias: lo hice y la mayoria voto por que Edward sufra (malas xD) a causa de una sexy Bells..y solo una persona opino de comida envenenada (lo puse aqui) y otra me pusó que Bella se pusiera jugar videojuegos en un traje provocativo..Estoy sopesando opciones porque ya inicio la guerra!-_

_Aun no puedo revelar que sucede con Bella pero pronto lo sabran, no coman ansias..Edward es un maldito, lo sé pero como esta historia es desde el punto de vista de Bells, no puse como llego ese veneno o laxante alli, ni como Emmett ayudo..aunque seria genial ponerlo.._

_Diganme ¿que les parecio? Acepto sugerencias nuevas..y tambien ¿que reglas deberian añadir al juego? El siguiente capitulo, ahi tal vez tarde porque me voy de vacaciones pero descuiden, llevare una libreta y escribire, si consigo una computadora, con gusto subire desde donde este..Paciencia.._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews..me hacen tan feliz..Si pueden recomendar la historia, seria genial; si no, no hay problema._

_Ahora respuestas a reviews:_

_wichi0705- Con gusto, te diré. Mira puedes enviar un correo a freedomsilentwords (es el correo del blog) o simplemente entras a : Freedom Silent Words (blog) y dejas un comentario..ahi te contactas conmigo.._

_viivii alice Me dio risa lo de la noche de chicas..Gracias por tu idea!_

_lovedreamCA Las dudas aun falta tiempo para resolverlas, paciencia.. aunque puedes poner teorias _

_dark secret is not discovered Quise mantener a Edward como caballero a pesar de su actitud maldita..Todavia va a sacar la casta y Bella igual..¿Quien ganara? ¿Quien sucumbira?_

_jojo10298-somerhalder Tomaré en cuenta tu opinion..arigato_

_OOANDISAOO Como vez, puse lo de algo en la comida ahorita, aunque la idea de pintar camisas suena tentadora. Bella esta furiosa ¿Algo mas cruel para Edward?_

_salmitaCullen gracias por leer_

_LexI- No tengo tu cuenta para responderte pero desde aqui te digo: Muchas gracias. Tu comentario me hizo reir a mares! Intento lo de las faltas pero aun me falta un largo camino..En serio, chica eres bienvenida con las puertas abiertas.._

_ ¿Sabes lo gracioso? No me acordaba de la frase y tuve que releer hasta que la encontré..Jajaja si, asi soy. Por eso me identifico mucho.._

_Jamás terminare si le doy respuesta a los 29 reviews..O.O_

_Esto parece biblia, me largo.._

_**Último: La imagen del llavero que me pidieron..esta como imagen de perfil por que jamas la pude subir ¡Los que quieran verla, estará solo un cierto tiempo y la quitare!**  
><em>


	8. PREPARATIVOS

_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

_**Preparativos-**_

_En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<br>_

-¡Qué demonios le pusiste a la comida, Edward! ¡Me siento como el infierno!-

De pronto el rostro culpable de Cullen encajó las piezas y mi anterior estado anodado se disipó -¿Qué?-

-¡Voy a tardar un rato más! ¡Maldito seas, Eddie!-

-Pusiste algo- no pregunté. Su rostro me lo confirmaba

-¡Claro que no!-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no-No accedió

-¡Me ibas a envenenar!-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué te iba a querer muerta?-

-¿Qué pusiste entonces?-

-Solo quería que te relajaras-

-¿Me ibas a violar?-

-¡Claro que no!- de cerca, escuché el sufrimiento de su hermano tras la pared. Eso iba a pasarme a mí.

-¿Y entonces, porque Emmet se siente tan mal?-

-Creo que me pude haberme excedido un poco con lo otro-

-¿Otro?- no me miró -¡Confiesa!-

-En el postre, puse un laxante- Apreté mis manos en puños – Solo por si tenía que hacer uso de la segunda opción-

-¿Segunda?-

-Si me rechazabas- desvió la mirada, avergonzado mientras mi furia iba creciendo. Si no fuese que esta broma era para mí; me habría reído. La sola posibilidad de que eso me hubiese pasado iba más allá de la diversión.

-Maldito seas, Cullen. Si quieres jugar así, que así sea. Te hundiré- añadí, y entré a mi habitación, azotando la puerta para que notara hasta que punto estaba enojada..

Hundiría a Cullen, lo haría sufrir por lo que cerca que pude haber estado. Emmett había sido el ejemplo más claro de hasta dónde podía llegar.

Recordé las palabras de Rosalie y sonreí en mis adentros. Yo ganaría la apuesta asi tuviera que vender mi alma por ello...

* * *

><p>CAPITULO NUEVO!<p>

Mi hobbie preferido; después de apostar era ver sangre y cosas de terror por eso, me dí el lujo de repetir la escena sangrienta por cuarta vez. Me deleité con cada gota de sangre y cada grito que soltó la víctima justo como si yo fuera aquel asesino y Cullen fuera ese pobre diablo.

Suspiré y apagué la tele cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer. Tomé la perilla de la puerta, conté hasta 10 y me pusé a pensar que películas podría rentar para la semana. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con la figura de él, observándome.

-Bue…nos días- evitó mirarme. Parecía un perro regañado. Contrario a lo que pensé, solté una risita.

-¿Qué con esa cara, Cullen? No te queda- lo hice a un lado con suavidad y pase a la cocina –Por cierto, buenos días también-

Su cara fue un completo poema. Me veía con la confusión escrita en cada uno de sus rasgos y yo me deleité un poco más.

Solo entonces, mientras me servía unas tostadas y tomaba un vaso de jugo sonriéndole todavía a Cullen, recordé la conversación de anoche…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Di vueltas para bajar la bilis que amenazaba por subir por mi esófago y cuando lo logre, tome mi celular y marque un número demasiado conocido

-¿Bells?- Rose había contestado de inmediato- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás..en una cita?-

-Si a eso le puedes llamar cita- procedí a contarle y al término de mi relato, el celular quedo en silencio

-¿Rose?-

-No-

-Por favor- supliqué ya que también le había contado de mi plan

-No voy a participar, no entraré en ese lugar a menos que dependa de mi vida o la tuya-

-¡Depende de la mía! ¡Perderé la apuesta!- volví a hablar con el silencio -¡Tú sugeriste la venganza!-

-Está bien- se escuchó un suspiro –Mandaré ayuda ¿Cuándo será?-

-Mmmm- lo pensé un rato, según mis cuentas no podría ser de inmediato pero tampoco podría desperdiciar una semana –En 2 días-

-¿Y el otro departamento?-

-Me mudare apenas termine el castigo. Al menos estaré segura de que no me la cobre demasiado rápido-

-¿Y lo soportarás hasta entonces?-

-¿Tengo de otra? Descuida, estaré pensando en cada minuto de redención que tendré y eso, querida; es la mejor espera-

_Fin de Flashback_

* * *

><p>Tomé mi desayuno con calma mientras él seguía moviéndose con sigilo como si notara que hasta el más mínimo movimiento podría desatar mi furia.<p>

-Cullen- lo llamé mientras el trataba de huir

- ¿Si?-

Me gire hacia él y me crucé de brazos –He pensado en algo…-

-Dime- tragó en seco y su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Sonreí –Si es por lo de anoche, de verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar- "Claro que no volverá a pasar, imbécil" pensé pero me mantuve callada

-Tranquilo, solo quería decirte que planeo hacer una reunión aquí- me hubiera reído si no me estuviera viendo fijamente. Parecía un sedita a su lado, sonriendo y actuando linda.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa- Perfecto ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control- le guiñé el ojo y jure que si no estuviera decidida a ganarle, me hubiera arrancando el órgano

-Ehh..bueno, me tengo que ir a la escuela-

-Si yo igual..- respondí mientras caminaba a mi cuarto- Unos segundos más de fingir

-Llegaré tarde- me avisó casi cuando yo estaba dentro de mi habitación

-Entendido. ¿Cómo a que horas más o menos?- me reprendí cuando lo dije ¿Sospecharía? –Ya sabes, para cenar sola o...-

-En la madrugada- me confirmó y lo vi mirar el celular con preocupación. Debería ser la hora

-¡Qué tengas un buen día!- le grité sonriente y escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. –Porque será el último- musité en voz baja.

Me asomé corriendo a la ventana y cuando lo vi subirse a su auto, la primera idea vino a mí. Me terminé de alistar y corrí, prácticamente a la cocina en busca de aquel objeto tan simple.

Caminé con tranquilidad, mientras llegaba a su habitación. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo moví pero no se giró.

-¡Demonios!- el muy maldito había puesto seguro a su habitación. De nuevo tomé mi celular y sin importarme si Alice estaba en clases, le marqué.

-Necesito que vengas-

-5 minutos- me dijo como respuesta y colgó. Observé el reloj y me di cuenta que a este paso, perdería la primera clase. No era fanática de hacer novillos pero no podría desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Así que pidiendo perdón a todo lo que conocía, dejé mi mochila a un lado y fuí por mi bolsa. Algo debía de ser útil.

Cuando estaba buscando en mi cartera, tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunte, quizás Cullen había vuelto y no quería que mi plan se viniese abajo

-Soy yo ¡ábreme!- Dí un suspiro de alivio y abrí

-¡Alice!- le sonreí

-¿Para qué soy buena?- procedí a explicarle lo mismo que a Rose y aunque al principio, se ofendió al no ser la primera en ser informada, aceptó ayudarme. Observó la cerradura –Ya veo- asintió aunque yo no entendí nada -¿Tienes alguna tarjeta?-

Rápidamente, le pasé algunas y solo la vi trabajar. Había sido testigo de videos pero nunca lo había intentado.

-No sirve- musitó, molesta -¿Desarmador? ¿O alguna cosa filosa pero delgada?-

-¿Te sirve esto?- le tendí el broche que llevaba

-¿Qué es esto?-

Me encogí de hombros- Es un broche, bueno era un collar- se quedo mirándolo y sacudió la cabeza

–Eres peligrosa, Bells- le di una sonrisa y rodé los ojos. ¿Qué tan malo era tener un collar cuyo dije era una especie de tridente medio gótico? Me servía como arma contra idiotas y ahora, mientras veía como la puerta se abría, supe que tenía una segunda función –Giras y ¡Listo!-

-Eres asombrosa Alice-

-Tuve un ex novio que podía abrir puertas de casa o coches-

-¿Un ladrón?- hice una lista imaginaria tratando de identificar a quien se refería

-No, solo un hobbie-

-Vaya hobbie tan divertido- le dije con sarcasmo

-Si hablamos de diversiones, las tuyas no son nada usuales, Bella. Ahora ¿Para que la abrí?-

-Ven, ayúdame- le pasé una bolsa negra y entre rápidamente –Escúchame bien. Él no volverá hasta la madrugada. Llegará, se quedará dormido y se dará un baño en la mañana. Saquea sus cajones pero asegúrate de dejar unas cuantas ropas a la vista, tal como las encontraste-

-¿No crees que notara que está un poco vacio?-

-Para eso es esto- levanté la otra bolsa que traía y procedí a hacer el intercambio. Cuando terminé con un cajón, no parecía haber ningún cambio y tenía su ropa en una bolsa negra.

-Se siente cómodo- dijo Alice revisando como si fuese él –No lo notará- se dió la vuelta y siguió espiando mientras yo pensaba en que toque final hacerle.

Había rellenado el espacio vacío con retazos de telas de colores oscuros para que no contrastaran con su usual vestimenta pero faltaba algo. Salí de su habitación mientras Alice seguía dentro y revise la basura. Por más hombre que fuese, no soportaría aquello. Lo sabía.

Sonrió cuando vio al animalito "indefenso" y lo escondió en sus manos. Alice de seguro, me reprendería diciendo que estaba exagerando pero estaba en serio, furiosa. Lo dejé caer y lo tapé con las ropas.

-Bella- su voz me sorprendió.

-¿Si, Alice?- _Que no hubiera visto nada, Que no hubiera visto nada, Que no hubiera visto nada, Que no hubiera visto nada…_

-Tal vez no sea tan malo- Eso me sacó de mis ideas

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mira- me señaló un portarretrato –Lo encontré poca abajo ¿Quiénes serán?-

-Supongo que sus padres o tíos, no lo sé y no me importa- ni siquiera miré la fotografía

-¿Y si lo tratas?-

Enarqué una ceja y la miré seriamente -¿Y porque no recuerdas lo de ayer?-

-Ok, lo entiendo pero...-

-Nada de peros ya es tiempo de…-me detuve cuando en el primer cajón, aparecieron –Hijo de…-

-¿Qué?-

Alcé la caja de condones como si fuera un objeto de evidencia sumamente importante –Alice ¿Qué te gusta de las fiestas?- Sonreí.

-¿Los regalos?- me respondió sin saber a que me refería

-Eso también pero dime ¿no te gustarían globos?-

Sus ojos me miraron, incrédulos

-¡No meteré uno de esos a mi boca!-

-¡No me salgas muy virgen, Alice!- Enrojeció pero se calló –Los inflamaremos con aire, tontita. No meteré nada en mi boca que pudo haber estado en contacto con cualquier parte de su anatomía-

Alice suspiró con alivio y me empujó de la habitación antes de que pudiera seguir husmeando. Quizás encontrara algo más para avergonzarlo.

-¡Alice!- le dije a modo de reproche

-Debemos apresurarnos- sabía que era una excusa pero la seguí. Justo cuando cerró la puerta como al inicio, sentí que había olvidado algo.

-¿Sacamos todo?- le pregunté y ella sacudió las bolsas. Decidí que estaba alucinando.

Me acompañó a la lavandería del edificio, ubicado en los pisos más altos. En ese instante, me puse a pensar en las palabras de Cullen dichas en la mañana. Llegaría tarde pero ¿Por qué? No había escuela a altas horas de la noche.

De inmediato sopesé la idea de que iba a romper la apuesta, acostándose con alguna tonta. Tendría que interrogarlo y hacerlo cumplir las condiciones aunque técnicamente yo también las estuviera rompiendo. Sin embargo ¡Él empezó! Yo solo trato de ponerlo en su lugar. Todavía pensando en sus posibles excusas, Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-No sabía que habían tantos pisos-

-Ni yo- apenas podía hablar. Tenía la sensación de ahogarme con mi propia respiración y me volví al anuncio. Cullen vivía en el piso 6 y ahora estábamos en el 10. Alice se negó a seguir avanzando con las bolsas arrastrando.

-Tomaré el elevador-

-Seguiré aquí-

-¿Estás loca? Entra- detuvo las puertas metálicas –El piso de lavandería queda en el piso 15, no lo lograrás-

-Te veo arriba- le dije a modo de despedida

-Si no subes, le digo todo a Edward-

-¿De qué lado estas?-

-Del tuyo, obviamente pero no dejaré que te mueras de un infarto-

-No lo haré, tan solo..necesito respirar- a pesar de mi condición física no podía ser sansón subiendo 9 pisos de un golpe.

-Sin mencionar que tendrás que volver a bajar-

-Podría arrastrarme- sopesé la posibilidad

-En ese caso, bajaré por las escaleras y te pisaré con mis tacones. Tú decides-

-No me subiré a esa cosa-

-Tienes que dejar esa claustrofobia-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?- me quedé callada e ignoré las voces de mi cabeza que me gritaban, que me recordaban a esa persona.

-¿Vas a entrar o no?- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Al girarme, me encontré con un hombre de cabellos rubios y sonrisa coqueta. Tenía los ojos azules pero su ceño se frunció, haciéndolo parecer intimidante

-No-

-Entonces hazte un lado- me moví con torpeza y el chico se abrió paso al elevador. Alice le detuvo por el brazo

-No me iré sin ella-

El chico rodó los ojos –Ya que, de todas formas es tarde- salió del elevador y justo cuando pensé que tomaría las escaleras, se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos –Mantén la puerta abierta- le indicó a mi amiga

Me debatí y le grité todos los insultos que conocía en uno y más idiomas pero él solo me dejó en el suelo cuando las puertas se cerraron y los pisos estaban señalados

-Idiota- levanté la mano para estamparla en su cara pero la detuvó. Iba a golpearlo en su parte baja cuando me colocó algo sobre los ojos y los oídos. –Oye no puedo ver nada. ¡Alice!-

-Cálmate Bella…-

-Soy Jasper- dijo a modo de presentación –Un placer-

-Y yo soy Alice, un gusto. Lamento lo de mi amiga pero tiene pavor a los elevadores-

-Si aquí presente, gracias- me crucé de brazos todavía con la cosa sobre mi cabeza.

-Listo- abrí y cerré los ojos para acostumbrarlos nuevamente a la luz -¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?-

-Está en el piso 15, señorita. Sana y salva- me dió un empujoncito y se despidió de Alice antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas.

-Maldito...- escuché un suspiro a mi lado -¿Por qué suspiras?-

-Es lindo…- le ví sus ojitos y entendí: Un flechazo –No, Alice. Es un idiota-

-¿No lo comprendes? Te hizo enojar para que desviarás tu atención en otra cosa. Dime ¿te asustaste? ¿Pensaste en algo?- me quedé callada. Era cierto. Pensé en golpearlo y quizás, arrancarle aquella cabellera pero ninguna voz vino en la ocasión.

Era un alivio. Rápidamente, repartimos la ropa en 2 lavadoras distintas. En una colocamos, una prenda femenina de color amarillo y otra morada y en otra, una de color rosado. Y con un gusto desde el fondo de mi corazón, encendí la lavadora.

1er paso- Listo

Cuando todo estuvo listo, me despedí de Alice y le dije que en breve, llegaría a la escuela. Estuvo recia pero al final, aceptó.

Observé la ropa en mi cama y procedí a esperar. Tenía que buscar un escondite donde colocarlas. Cuando escruté por toda la casa, dejando ciertas evidencias, llegué al baño. De inmediato, abrí el mueble del espejo y observé las variadas botellitas que contenían diversos líquidos.

Abrí una y la colonia de Cullen se esparció. Parecía como si lo tuviera a mi lado. La cerré de inmediato y procedí a hacer lo mismo con cada una de ellas.

30 minutos después, hallándome satisfecha, cerré la puerta del espejo y me observé.

Ese sería el rostro que Edward Cullen odiaría el resto de su vida. Y yo, sencillamente no podía estar más agradecida.

Fase 2-Concluida

* * *

><p><em>Regresando de vacaciones cuando los demás van saliendo apenas...No quiero entrar a la escuela u.u<em>

_En fin, como verán, Bells ya pusó su plan en marcha. Son 4 sencillos pasos de los cuales lleva 2 ¿Cuáles serán los otros? ¿Que diablos trama esta chica?_

_¿Porque Edward llegará tan tarde? ¿Por que Rosalie no participó? _

_Jjajaja, ¿dudas? Estuvé leyendo sus reviews y la razón del trauma con los elevadores y Bella es..._

_mejor esperenlo a saber..Ya verán, tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasará. Ya vimos la aparicion de un Jasper como siempre lo quice..Tomé en cuenta sus castigos contra Edward el bárbaro y estoy tomando nota, no se preocupen. El dije que describo, en efecto, si existe y es mío y si; también abre puertas asi que mis servicios están disponibles. Y no, no es un por un ex-novio con hobbies raros.._

_PD: Las peliculas de terror en realidad si calman las ganas de golpear o asesinar a alguien...testimonios hablan.. jeje_

_Si quieren que suba la tan temida o esperada venganza, espero sus opiniones, mientras más presionen, supongo que apresuraré a mi cerebro. No hay escuela y no hay tension, por lo tanto, baja mi inspiración. _

_Hasta el otro capitulo!_


	9. JAMÁS HAGAS ENOJAR A UNA MUJER

_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_

_**Cap anterior:  
><strong>_

_Abrí una y la colonia de Cullen se esparció. Parecía como si lo tuviera a mi lado. La cerré de inmediato y procedí a hacer lo mismo con cada una de ellas._

_30 minutos después, hallándome satisfecha, cerré la puerta del espejo y me observé._

_Ese sería el rostro que Edward Cullen odiaría el resto de su vida. Y yo, sencillamente no podía estar más agradecida._

_Fase 2-Concluida_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Jamás hagas enojar a una mujer**

* * *

><p>Llegué rozando el tiempo y corrí por el pasillo para llegar a mi tercera clase. Había perdido 2 clases en lugar de una, como había creído.<p>

La clase pasó muy rápida para mi gusto ya que gramática era una de mis materias preferidas. Algunos la encontrarían tediosa y repetitiva pero yo la encontraba fascinante. Tal vez por eso me había convertido en una perfeccionista. ¿Quién lo sabría?

En el almuerzo, me encontré por fin con Rose y Alice. La primera se acercó a mí y me entregó una lista- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lista de tus chicas?-

-Es tu ayuda, tonta- me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa –Jessica, Ángela, Leah, Emily-

-Espera ¿Leah no odiaba a Cullen?-

-Si, por eso te ayudará-

-Bien pero ¿Emily Young? ¿La conozco?-

-No tiene ni odio ni amor hacia Edward así que tranquilízate, tiene novio y vive en la reserva-

-¿Y las demás?-

-Séquito de él pero supongo que las puedes sobornar-

-¿Con que? ¿Un buen six-pac? ¿Un trasero firme?-

Rose rodó los ojos- Pensarás en algo, lo sé-

-En serio ¿No vendrás?- hice un puchero que había aprendido de Alice pero ella solo negó.

-Ni un pie mío pisara ese lugar, cuando te mudes; tendrás mi presencia-

-Pero...-

-Déjala, la terca no cambiara de opinión- dijo Alice y me puso una mano en el hombro -¿Todo listo?-

-Casi..solo falta invitarlas y el show comenzará-

* * *

><p>-Bien- suspiré mientras sostenía la libreta contra mi pecho -¿Leah?-<p>

-¿Te conozco?- la forma en que su cabello negro corto enmarcaba su rostro la hacía ver agresiva y salvaje. A pesar de que tenía una personalidad extraña, ella transmitía un poco de miedo.

-No, pero por eso no hay problema. Isabella-

-Bella- me corrigió -¿Así te dicen?-

Asentí, sin entender -¿Cómo..?-

-Estoy en el equipo de voleibol femenil, te he visto haciendo entrevistas-

-Ah, ya- ella se refería a un pasado que estaba determinada a olvidar. Aquel tiempo donde yo pertenecía al periódico estudiantil, a la chica estúpida de la cual todos se burlaban.

-¿Quieres una exclusiva antes del partido?-

-No, ya no estoy dentro. Dime ¿Qué opinas de Cullen?-

-Edward Cullen ¿Interés amoroso?- me miró divertida por primera vez

-Edward Cullen. Desprecio absoluto- la corregí

-Jamás caí a sus pies así que me dejo tranquila aunque me hizo quedar como la mala del cuento. Maldito- escupió con desprecio -¿Sientes algo por esa escoria? Si es así…-

-Para. Estás mal. Soy de tu equipo- aclaré –Tengo una propuesta de venganza- le sonreí y procedí a contarle. Mientras le daba los detalles finales, sobre tiempo y lugar, ella me interrumpió –Eres una chica de cuidado, Bella. Me caes bien-

-¿Cuento contigo?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Quiénes más están?- le dije la lista y pareció dubitativa

-Puedo convencer a Emily de parte tuya, somos primas-

-Perfecto-

-¿Jessica?-

-Necesito una que haga el trabajo difícil-

-Cierto- me alejé y le sonreí al despedirme. 2 dentro.

* * *

><p>Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, caminé a la cafetería rogando no encontrarme a Cullen y así fue. Ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto en todo el día. ¿Entonces a donde había desaparecido?<p>

Bueno, mejor así. Ubiqué de inmediato al equipo de las golondrinas, como también le decía a Jessica, Lauren y compañía. No conocía a las demás pero no me parecían tan distintas.

-¡Bells!- Alice llegó corriendo a mi lado y me abrazó

-¿Qué?-

-Ángela aceptó- me dijo- ¿Quién falta?-

-La bruja-

-¿Lauren?-

-_Jess_- imité mi voz dulce y falsa –Bueno ambas son igualmente caritativas con el apodo ¿No?-

-Anda ve, chica- me dio un empujoncito y cuando estuve enfrente, puse mi mejor cara

-¿Jessica?-

-¿Necesitas algo?- me miró con ese alzado orgullo suyo y resistí el impulso de tomar su rubia cabellera y azotarla contra la mesa

-Tengo algo que te interesa ¿Hablamos?- le indiqué la salida. No eran tan estúpida para llevar a las 5 que estaban allí. La chica al lado de Lauren, me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a su celular. No podía recordar su nombre.

-Si insistes..- se paró y se alisó su minifalda y ajustó su blusa de tirantes provocando que la población masculina disfrutará el espectáculo de malabarismos con melones.

Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera, suspiré –Vivo con Edward- le solté

No sucedió nada por un minuto. Después, sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se torció en una mueca y supe que iba a empezar su vocabulario de niña fina –Alto ahí, chica. Él me obligó y antes de que digas otro cosa, te lo estoy diciendo porque quiero que tú lo tengas-

-¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?-

-Tu amiguito provocó que yo cortará con mi novio y me chantajeó. Así que quiero que tu lo seduzcas y así él se olvidará de mi- _Mentira piadosa_

-¿Es una broma? ¿Está interesado en _ti?-_

Me encogí de hombros –Hombres. En fin, Jess necesito que hagas lo tuyo con tu cuerpo increíble, vuélvelo loco-

-Claro que lo haré- le dije la dirección y quienes irían -¿Por qué todas ellas?-

-Porque si no creerá que lo planee pero descuida él será solo tuyo- eso pareció hacerla sentir satisfecha.

-Estaría loca si no voy. Tener a Edward para mi otra noche, mmm oh si..- gimió como una gata en celo y me pregunté que tanto pasaría por ese minúsculo cerebro.

-Entonces- tragué saliva. Era tan incómodo ver a una chica que detestas en pleno orgasmo -¿Vendrás?-

-Tienes suerte, Swan. Te ayudaré- se iba a ir cuando le grité

-¡Jess!- ella se giró con esa autosuficiencia de mierda que odiaba –Asegúrate de hacer eso que haces con tu cabellera ¿Si?- Ella asintió, entusiasmada

Cuando regresé y les dije a Rose y a Alice, me apoyaron con alegría e incluso me acompañaron a la tienda por los últimos detalles. Sería una noche memorable.

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 pm<strong>

No había señales de Cullen.

**9:45 pm **

Comida preparada. Pijama colocada. Todo en su lugar. Adornos colocados.

El timbre sonó y me puse nerviosa ¿No podría ser él? Si era así ¿Qué demonios haría?

-¿Si?- pregunté, temerosa

-¡Soy Alice, cobarde!- suspiré y la dejé entrar. Me dió una inspección que duró varios minutos antes de aprobarme. Llevaba un conjunto de pijama un tanto provocativo pero no vulgar, de color azul por petición de Alice. Detestaba el azul, por cierto.

-Veo que ya tienes todo listo- dio una risita cuando vio los globos -¿En serio?-

-Tengo creatividad-

-Ya lo noté, solo recuerda nunca pedirte que diseñes conmigo algún vestido-

-Nunca- le guiñe un ojo

-Podrías modelar...- me sugirió –Habrá pronto la presentación de los trabajos y yo…-el timbre nos interrumpió y abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme a Leah, Emily y Ángela. La última parecía mas apenada por como lucía todo que por la idea misma.

Leah se mató de risa y me felicitó por mi gusto mientras Emily solo me saludaba. Parecía muy amable.

-¿La carnada?-

-Llega a las 11:45-

-Nos quedan 2 horas para disfrutar- y así fue. Les expliqué el proceso y según mis ideas, lo que pasaría. Obviamente nada estaría seguro pero tenía que confiar en que sí.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y Rose de vez en cuando me mandaba mensajes para saber cómo iba todo y lo agradecía pero seguía sin entender el porqué de su negativa. Observé en una de las esquinas mis maletas recién hechas y visualicé que mañana a esta hora estaría en este mismo edificio pero al menos unas puertas más lejos. Mi apartamento estaría a 5 cuartos de él. Distancia era distancia y lo agradecía.

No podía irme porque así eran las condiciones de la apuesta. Me levanté y caminé a la ventana de la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua.

_Qué diferente seria mi vida si él siguiera aquí..._

No podía evitar seguir evitando los ascensores y en gran parte porque me recordaba a él. Era estúpido e insano pero no podía olvidar aquel día. La sensación de angustia, los ruidos, la oscuridad, mis gritos y los de él. Aunque obviamente no se comparaba en nada con lo que había pasado 2 semanas después de eso. _¡Debía haber estado con él cuando había sucedido! _

_Apreté las manos en puños y casi avente el vaso ¡Yo debía haber muerto, no él! ¡Ninguno de ellos! ¡Era mi culpa!_

-¿Isabella?- la voz me hizo volver a la realidad y me di la media vuelta. Era Emily -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, claro ¿Qué pasa?-

Me indicó que me sentara y torció sus manos. Me miró con angustia ¿Qué aspecto debía de tener? –No quería molestarte en serio. Es solo que yo..-

-No importa- me llevé una mano a la frente y la encontré sudorosa. La fatiga estaba reuniendo fuerzas –Habla-

-¿Por qué me invitaste? No detesto a Edward-

-Pero tampoco lo adoras-

-Cierto- casi sonrió -¿Tuviste algo que ver con él?-

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? No, claro que no, solo quiero ponerlo en su lugar-

-Una persona es así por dos razones: O es un chico sin respeto a nada ni siquiera a él mismo por un arranque de egocentrismo y vanidad o bien, debajo de toda esa carcasa, él ha sufrido lo suficiente y no sabe cómo afrontar la realidad-

-Me inclino por la primera- dije rápidamente

-¿Eso crees? Edward me hizo cortar con mi novio-

-¿Y no lo odias?-

-Al principio lo hice pero después lo pensé bien: Si él realmente me hubiera querido, no hubiera hecho caso de chismes. Hubiera creído en mí-

-Lo lamento, Emily- dije con sinceridad

-No importa. Él está con una mejor persona ahora-

-¿Cómo?-

-Leah es una excelente persona- me sonrió de nuevo y mi corazón se sintió presionado. Ella debía ser una de esas personas especiales, las que con solo una palabra logran cambiar el mundo. Eran demasiado buenas y quizás por eso, hoy en día, estaban casi extintas. Bien, lo sabía yo.

-Tú también lo eres, Emily. Eres especial- aquello la tomó por sorpresa y soltó una carcajada

-Vaya, gracias- Se levantó y me extendió la mano –Vamos a comenzar- me dijo mirando el reloj

-Si- acepté su gesto y sentí que ahí podría tener otra compañía.

* * *

><p>-¡Jessica, cariño!- agité mis brazos con fingida alegría<p>

-¿Ya llegó?- Ignoró mi gesto y buscó con la mirada

-No, pero no ha de tardar- ya le había mandado un mensaje a Cullen preguntándole "preocupada" por su regreso y él me había asegurado que estaría en 15 minutos.

Nos alistamos y fingimos que las bromas de Jess eran chistosas. A veces sí, lo acepto, decía una que otra cosa graciosa pero su forma de ser seguía siendo la peor. Coloqué la música a todo volumen sin importarme los vecinos. Lo siento, tenía que ser así.

Exactamente 15 minutos después, las llaves se escucharon y yo intenté ignorarlo. Estaba en mi habitación pero podía escucharlo aun sobre la música. Así que me levanté, ignoré las risitas de Alice y abrí la puerta para recibirlo.

-¿Edward?- usé un tono inocente

-Ya llegué- se oía cansado pero me importó un domingo

-Bienvenido- le sonreí y salí hacia la sala. En cuando sus ojos repararon en mi, se quedo quieto y sin moverse pero podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas -¿Estás bien?- pregunté cuando tapó su rostro con la mano. _¿Qué, ahora resultaba virgen de la vista?_

-Si, solo me duele la cabeza-

-Oh, déjame traerte algo- me gire hacia el baño y rápidamente tomé los dos frascos que había señalado, saqué las pastillas y llené un vaso con agua. Le hicé entrega de ambos y él las tomó, sin mirarme

-Emm ¿No tienes frio?-

-Tengo calor- enfaticé la última palabra en voz alta –Podría haber conseguido algo más ligero- el chico escupió el agua que traía y tosió con fuerza. Lo bueno era que ya había tomado las pastillas. Rápidamente me acerqué y le di palmaditas en su espalda. Me posicioné por detrás y me apreté a su cuerpo. Eso solo provocó que volviera a toser y se alejará de mí.

-Espera, fiera- dijo -¿Qué sucede?- me sonrió con coquetería -¿Ahora tú me buscas?-

-Sólo trato de ayudarte pero bien si no quieres- me di la media vuelta y me hice la ofendida hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Cuando entré, conté mentalmente hasta que Edward abrió la puerta. De pronto, su cara palideció y sus ojos se abrieron en seguida. Digo, ver a 5 chicas vestidas en casi baby-doll debía ser algo excitante ¿no?

-Em..hola- su voz se escuchaba ronca justo como lo había planeado –No sabía que tu fiesta seria hoy-

-Ya ves que si- levantó la vista y se quedó perplejo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y localicé los 10 globos que en realidad eran condones rellenos de helio. Casi pude leer en su vista, la palabra SEXO.

-¡Edward!- Jessica se abalanzó contra él y casi lo tiró.

-Emm..Jess- tomó sus brazos y los alejó de el –Me voy a dormir- se dio la media vuelta pero la rubia no estaba decidida a dejarlo ir. Cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas y supuse que lo perseguiría a su habitación.

-¡Chicas!- llamé su atención -¡Vean!- prendí la televisión y en seguida una mirada de la habitación de Edward nos dio la bienvenida

-¡Lo lograste!-

-Casi, solo logré poner una cámara- guardé silencio cuando escuchamos las síplicas de Jessica por entrar en su cama mientras él la retenía. Debía tener una fuerte fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en ese momento. Había escuchado que ellos se divertían de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no solo cedía a su impulso carnal? Él tendría su noche de pasión y yo una apuesta ganada.

* * *

><p>(Esta en cursiva, para que sepan que eso es lo que se escucha..)<p>

_-Pero, bebé-_

_-Ahora no, Jess-_

_-¿Es por esa zorra?- _

_-¿Quién?-_

_-Esa Bells ¿Te gusta?-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué vive contigo?-_

_-Negocios-_

_-Aja, claro ya me lo creí. Anda, Eddy solo un polvo-_

_-Ya te dije que no. Estoy agotado-_

_-Yo te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión-dijo con voz sugerente_

_-¿Cuántas veces…- se detuvo a medio de la oración y retrocedió, asustado –No puede ser- miró hacia abajo y corrió a su baño, dejando a Jess confundida_

_-¡Abre!-_

_-¡Largo!-_

_-Pero, Eddy-_

_-¡Vete al demonio, Jessica!-_

* * *

><p>-No entiendo nada- dijo Leah<p>

Alcé la botella de pastillas, victoriosa –Una tiene viagra y la otra produce insomnio-

-¿Le diste viagra?- inquirió Emily, asustada

-Estará bien, estoy segura de que su amigo se lo agradece- Todas nos soltamos a reír sin evitarlo y seguimos observando la pantalla con un cuenco de palomitas entre nosotras.

Me preguntaba que haría Cullen con su "problemita". ¿Jess resultaría útil? ¿Y qué pasaría con el resto de mis planes?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que les dejo en la mera emoción pero bueno asi soy yo. La otra parte todavia la estoy escribiendo. Tardé mucho, lo sé pero no tengo tiempo para nada. Deberia estar estudiando para un examen y 2 exposiciones pero la idea no sali de mi cabeza. <strong>

**¿Preguntas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Revuelta furiosa?**

**Aclaraciones y preguntas: **

**-A Bella no la violaron en un elevador, descarten la idea (no soy tan maldita para eso) pero si sucedio algo que involucra esas cosas..las detesta pero no les tiene tanto miedo como vieron. Si la distraen, no lo nota.**

**-Edward ¿Logrará soportar la madrugada de pasión? El insomnio sin duda lo ayudará y el viagra xD**

**-Me encantó la forma de ser de Emily, no se porqué salio asi pero en efecto, si conocí a personas asi y esas son valiosas. Awww **  
><strong>pobre<strong>

**-SalmillaCullen: Lamento romper tu ilusion, pero Edward no está haciendo nada por Bells. Esta en otras cosillas..**

**Volveré cuando menos se den cuenta..**


	10. COLISIONANDO MUNDO Y CREANDO ENEMIGOS

__**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**__

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-No entiendo nada- dijo Leah_

_Alcé la botella de pastillas, victoriosa –Una tiene viagra y la otra produce insomnio-_

_-¿Le diste viagra?- inquirió Emily, asustada_

_-Estará bien, estoy segura de que su amigo se lo agradece- Todas nos soltamos a reír sin evitarlo y seguimos observando la pantalla con un cuenco de palomitas entre nosotras._

_Me preguntaba que haría Cullen con su "problemita". ¿Jess resultaría útil? ¿Y qué pasaría con el resto de mis planes?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Colisionando mundos y creando enemigos**

* * *

><p>Eran las 3am y todas se habían dormido. En las pasadas 3 horas, había sucedido de todo. Jess se había enfurruñado y había entrado a la fuerza con la intención de violar a Cullen. Llegamos nosotras y la detuvimos pero cuando la sacábamos no pudimos evitar ver su intimidad. Cullen, enrojeció de vergüenza y cerró el baño en nuestras narices.<p>

Observé a las chicas salir de la habitación mientras se mofaban de risa. Alice me esperaba del otro lado de la habitación, mirándome seria. Eso sería algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí, despreocupada

-¡Es suficiente! El pobre no puede salir de su propia habitación-

-Él se lo busco. Si no estuviera buscando vaginas por doquier y mantuviera su cinturón de castidad, no ocurriría nada de esto-

-Bella...-

-Ni hablar, hasta que sean las 8 am terminará todo, no me voy a dar por vencida-

-Él querrá venganza- se cruzó de brazos y yo me detuve, girándome hacia ella con mi mejor sonrisa

-Lo estaré esperando-

Alice soltó un suspiro –Luego no vengas quejándote conmigo sobre lo que él haga. Vamos, creo que fue mucha humillación para su hombría-

-No me interesa, Alice. ¡No lo defiendas! ¿De qué lado estás? Si tanto estás interesada en él…- No pude terminar, porque escuche algo caer. Rápidamente nos acercamos pero no pudimos entrar. Solo se escuchaban golpes y maldiciones.

-Ya no esta tan feliz- agregó con pena –Oh Dios…-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira- señalo al piso y noté como el agua comenzaba a filtrarse -¡Se suicidó!-

-No creo que su ego se lo permita- dije decidida y caminé fuera de la habitación mientras Alice lo llamaba en voz baja. Fui a la cocina por agua y de ahí, iría a hablar con las chicas, les diría la otra broma que le había dejado en su ropero y lo humillaría en cuanto fuese de mañana. Lo haría suplicar si con eso lograba hoy salir de esta apuesta.

Sin embargo, no llegué con las chicas. Mis piernas se movieron a su cuarto, viendo todavía a Alice golpeando su puerta ¿Muerto? No lo creía…

No podía…

Vi hacia abajo y solo observé agua. De pronto, las risas y el mar de fondo fueron una visión total de mi mente. _Charlie…_

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice sacándome de ese mundo y regresándome al real. Busqué a mi alrededor algo con que romper las puerta.

-¡Saca a las chicas de aquí!- El recuerdo de su imagen había parecido tan vivido en mi memoria que el solo escuchar el agua, me producía malestar.

-Pero…-

-Inventa algo ¡Rápido!- ella salió corriendo y esperaba que realmente resultara. No quería ser culpable de algo más. Corrí a sus cajones y revisé en busca de algo cortante. Si salía a la cocina sin duda seria interrogada. Saqué lápices afilados, una navaja y varios portapapeles.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cullen, puedes oírme?- Nada –Inútil, estúpido cabeza de chorlito ¿Qué has hecho?- pateé la puerta ignorando el dolor y enfocándome en la adrenalina y el enojo. Tomé un puñado de lápices y los clavé en la puerta pero todos rebotaron. ¿De qué material estaba hecho esa cosa?

Tomé los pisapapeles y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Caí sentada y respirando agitadamente, mis manos ardían en carne viva y no quería seguir pero el agua comenzaba a mojarme y de paso, a llegar debajo de su cama. Vi mi reloj. Eran las 6am.

No me quedo de otra que sacar la navaja. No tenía mucha experiencia con esas cosas pero de todas formas, la clavé. Suspiré cuando logré llevarme parte de la pintura y una astilla de madera. Me tomaría un tiempo pero lo haría.

Estaba en mi intento número 20 cuando Alice llegó a mi lado -¿Qué haces?- preguntó alarmada

-¿Qué te parece que hago?-

-¿Lo matarás como en esa **_película del escritor loco_***?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Trato de sacarlo de allí y el estúpido no contesta. Necesitamos algo más filoso o más fuerte-

Alice se quedó un tiempo quieta sin moverse antes de girarse a correr hacia la salida. ¿Iba a dejarme con el muerto?

-¡Hey, Alice!- grité pero ella ya se había ido

* * *

><p>6:30 am<p>

Respiré de nuevo con dificultad y nerviosismo. La maldita puerta no servía y solo había logrado hacerle agujeros.

De seguro el cadáver de Cullen ya apestaría. ¡Iba a ir a la cárcel por ese idiota! Golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta –Maldita apuesta, maldita apuesta-

Escuché un gemido y me levanté en vilo. Me tomó unos segundos entender que provenía de adentro. ¿Estaba vivo? Observé por uno de los agujeros y lo vi ahí tirado en el suelo. El lavabo me impedía ver su cara y sus piernas. Podía fácilmente haberse roto el cráneo.

-¡Bells!- la voz de Alice llegó como voces angelicales. Comencé a reclamarle su ausencia cuando vi a la persona detrás de ella y palidecí.

-¡Tú!- lo señalé con acusación. Todavía no había olvidado la sensación de miedo que había tenido en el elevador. Él chico me miró con curiosidad y después tosió levemente antes de mirar al techo. Alice se sonrojó y yo apenas capté que no me había cambiado y que estaba en una pijama muy sugestiva. Demonios -¡Largo!-

-Vine en ayuda de usted, señorita- llego hasta mí y me hice a un lado de inmediato. No quería que ese tipo me tocara. -¿Trabada?-

-Ya lo intenté con todo-

-¿Y con esto?- sacó un clip, una llave y estuvo jugueteando ahí por algunos minutos más. Genial, Alice debía de estar encantada con él. Para cuando lo noté eran las 6:45 am, mi venganza había resultado un asesinato, iba a perder mis clases y tenia a ese chico del elevador frente a mí.

La puerta crujió pero cedió, abriéndose. Alice brincó y le agradeció al tipo mientras yo entraba rápidamente comprobando mi inocencia. Cerré la llave y me acerqué al cuerpo. Yacía tirado con los brazos a los lados y un completo caos de pastillas y pedazos de vidrio pero no había restos de sangre ni violencia. -¿Cullen?- le hablé en voz baja y sentí su piel fría –Demonios, está muerto-

-¿Está bien?- inquirió el rubio

-Lo maté- le dije mirándolo confundida. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? –Alice…

Iba a comenzar a formular mi coartada cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me gire rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente. De un momento a otro, tuve los ojos inyectados en sangre de Cullen frente a mi cara y sus manos tomando mi cuello de una forma nada gentil, y entendí que yo sería la muerta aquí.

Observé su cara roja casi tanto como sus ojos. Su cabello antes impecable era un desastre y sus ropas apestaban.

-Maldita bruja. ¿Qué hiciste con mis cosas?-

Quise responder y soltarle una grosería pero no podía. Tosí en busca de aire pero el agarre se intensificó. Escuchaba los gritos de Alice cada vez más lejanos y después, nada. El peso se había desvanecido. Alcé la mirada en el momento en que el rubio le asestaba un golpe en la mandíbula a Cullen

-¡Cálmate, Edward!-

Sentí un alivio repentino. Estaba viva gracias a ese chico. Pero…un momento... ¿Edward?

-¿Se conocen?- preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Soy su amigo, Jasper- me recordó su nombre, sonriente

-Quítate- Cullen se levantó, apartó a Jasper y me dirigió una mirada que podría congelar a cualquier. Pasó de largo y abrió los cajones en busca de ropa, supuse. Tragué saliva cuando me di cuenta que mi última broma estaba en ese cajón y si de por si estaba enojado, con esto…

Retrocedí asustada de repente cuando sus manos se quedaron quietas–Todos fuera- dijo en voz baja sin voltear. Seguía mirando su cajón con una infinita concentración. -¡Fuera!- gritó todo pulmón. No esperé dos veces y caminé a la puerta. Alice y Jasper pasaron primero y cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta para salir, su cuerpo se interpuso –Tú te quedas, Isabella-

-Dijiste todos...-

Me miró otra vez y me quedé callada. Estaba furioso.

-Tú..maldita bruja- levantó en vilo una playera que había colocado por encima de mi última broma -¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Una playera? Dios, me sorprende que no sepas algo tan simple, de verdad- dio un puñetazo en la puerta y la cerro detrás mío. Estaba encerrada con ese engendro y quien sabe que haría por vengarse. Decidí que hacerme la tonta no funcionaría con él.

Detrás mío, escuchaba los golpes de Alice y los gritos de Jasper llamándolo, haciéndolo reflexionar pero él no parecía ceder. Tomó mi brazo con tal brusquedad que pensé que lo quebraría.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!- me retorcí y me tiró sobre su cama. Esa escena se me hacia conocida. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo con que defenderme. Si lo golpeaba seria en defensa propia ¿verdad? Tal y como en las películas.

-¿Se te hace gracioso esto?- siguió señalando su playera y entonces la sacudió. Tres lagartijas saltaron al suelo y buscaron refugio pronto. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunas arraigadas a la tela ¿No pensarían en huir? Estúpidas lagartijas, seguro las cucarachas serian más inteligentes.

-Abre esa puerta- le ordené señalando con el dedo –No te tengo miedo-

Dio un suspiro y sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Quizás se le estaría pasando el coraje –Isabella- la forma en que pronunció mi nombre sin abreviaturas fue realmente escalofriante, incluso para una adicta a cosas de terror. Y luego sin más: Sonrió.

Baje la mirada a sus manos y comprendí el significado de "esa" sonrisa –No te atreverías-

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos las mismas condiciones del contrato. Yo también quiero jugar-

-No te pediré disculpas si eso es lo que crees- musité cuando lo tenía frente a mí. Me tendió sobre la cama y sometió mis manos con una de las suyas. Grité lo más que pude pero la puerta ya no parecía mi salvación. Cullen se veía más feliz que nunca, casi como un desquiciado. Levantó la camisa y la sacudió sobre mi cara. Cerré la boca por instinto y mis ojos, pero todavía tenía mis sentidos. Fue extraño.

Primero un ligero escozor, después; miles de diminutas patitas paseaban por mi cara, cuello y cabello. No le tenía miedo a los insectos pero si a esa sensación.

Comencé a temblar. Podía apostar, con los ojos cerrados incluso, que cierta cola de lagartija estaba cerca de mi boca. Incluso si suspiraba, pronto la tendría dentro de mi boca.

Escuche a Cullen reír -¿Te parece divertido? Porque también a mí, casi tanto como tu humillación de anoche ¿la recuerdas? – Evité moverme -¡Te estoy hablando!- tomó mi boca y la torció en forma de puchero. Iba a obligarme a abrir la boca.

-Vamos si tanto te gusta jugar con ellos y ponerlos en la ropa de los demás, ¿porque no les haces caso?-

Grité con la boca cerrada pero obviamente no salió nada. En mi mente, lo maldije de mil y un maneras. Me sentía tan humillada y enojada. Reprimí otro escalofrío cuando está vez, sentí otra cosa moverse por mis ojos. Demonios. Al menos no era como esas chiquillas que gritarían por ello pero la sensación no era agradable. En lo más mínimo. Tal vez ¿resultaría con **_entomofobia*_**?

-Tal vez podría traer algunas abejas...Incluso invertiría tiempo de mi agenda si eso quieres. Podría encerrarte en un cuarto lleno de abejas o ¿cucarachas? ¿Qué prefieres?-

Mi cara se volvió de colores, estoy segura. No podía respirar por temor de que algo pasara por mi nariz y tampoco sería bueno suspirar por la boca pero estaba llegando a mi limite. –Pídeme disculpas y te soltaré. Di que gane, acéptalo-

Negué rápidamente y eso solo lo puso más loco, logrando que mi mentón comenzará a dolerme. –Eres dura, Isabella pero yo soy más fuerte que tú. No eres nadie ¿lo sabes? Tendré que sacrificarme contigo. No importa por donde lo mires. No eres nada atractiva, eres más bien algo simplona. ¡Podrías ser como ellos!- se bufó de su chiste mal hecho –Apuesto a que si alguien te quisiera seria por lástima o por una apuesta, como la nuestra. Ah- reflexionó - ¿Por eso me buscaste? ¿Para hacerte el favorcito?- soltó mi boca y sentí su mano sobre mi cintura.

-¡Basta!- dije fuerte y claro y levanté mi pie con fuerza para situarlo entre su entrepierna pero no resultó como espere. Mi inesperado grito logró lo que él quería: Sentí algo agitándose en mi boca y me apresuré a escupirlo. Tal como fue, la pobre lagartija se retorció en el suelo y yo quise vomitar. Cullen levantó las manos en vilo para librarse de toda responsabilidad, con su típica sonrisa de "todo lo puedo".

Respire agitadamente, reuniendo todo el coraje por dentro. Nadie en mi vida, me había hecho enojar de tal manera. Gruñí entre dientes y corrí hacia él con la intención de tumbarlo.

En ese momento, Jasper tiró la puerta abajo, Cullen se giró hacia el sorprendido por la intromisión y yo le golpeé en sus partes bajas, dejándolo indefenso. Sin embargo, la subida de adrenalina me hizo tambalearme y caí de rodillas, antes de vomitar en su cuarto.

-Creo que necesitaremos jabón, cloro, y mucho aromatizante- le escuché decir a Alice antes de desmayarme.

* * *

><p>*Alice refiriendose a la pelicula de Stephen King- El resplandor. Una escena muy famosa donde con una hacha destruye una puerta y luego se asoma para decir "Aqui esta Jack"..<p>

*Entomofobia: Fobia a los insectos

_Hasta aqui el capitulo, un poco corto pero salido de la nada. La parte de abejas va dedicada a una personita que conozco...Y si, algun día haré la idea de Edward..._

_¿Qué les parecio? Yo les advertí que esta historia no sería igual que las demás, empezando por Edward. Tal vez pensaron que le haria algo más (perversión infinita) pero lamento la decepción, los insectos fueron más bonitos!_

_¿Odiaron a Edward? ¿A Jasper? ¿O la loca de Jess? _

_Vimos un nombre por ahi filtrado si se dan cuenta. Lo que piensa Bells da muchas pistas acerca de lo que sucedio, asi que lean con cuidado y formulen sus teorías. ¿Qué pasará ahora que llegaron al límite? Tengan en cuenta que esos dos podrian ocasionar la tercera guerra mundial si se ven de nuevo...Creo que a Edward le dará un infarto por su alfombra y todavía le faltará la gran ira de Isabella Swan._

_Nos veremos en otro capitulo..._


	11. ACEPTEMOS LAS CONSECUENCIAS

**_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_**

_Cap Anterior _

_Respire agitadamente, reuniendo todo el coraje por dentro. Nadie en mi vida, me había hecho enojar de tal manera. Gruñí entre dientes y corrí hacia él con la intención de tumbarlo._

_En ese momento, Jasper tiró la puerta abajo, Cullen se giró hacia el sorprendido por la intromisión y yo le golpeé en sus partes bajas, dejándolo indefenso. Sin embargo, la subida de adrenalina me hizo tambalearme y caí de rodillas, antes de vomitar en su cuarto._

_-Creo que necesitaremos jabón, cloro, y mucho aromatizante- le escuché decir a Alice antes de desmayarme._

* * *

><p>(Para este capítulo es necesario poner la canción de Coldplay -Fix you)<p>

**Capitulo 10**

**Aceptemos las consecuencias de nuestros actos**..

Abrí los ojos y el destello de la luz dio directo a mis ojos. Gruñí en mis adentros y alcé mis manos para cubrirme el rostro. En ese momento, una punzada de dolor me lo impidió.

-Tómatelo con calma-

Alcé la mirada y vi al rubio del elevador frente a mi –Buenas noches, princesa. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Jasper..-

-Sé quién eres, ahora cállate-

-En efecto- suspiró con relajación excesiva –Estás bien-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- inquirí, molesta

-Alice me amenazó con que si no despertabas antes de las 12, te llevaría al hospital. Tenía miedo de que tuvieras alguna contusión o hubieras caído en coma-

-¿Qué hora es?- su comentario "antes de las 12" y el "buenas noches", me confundieron.

-Son las 11- en ese momento, Jasper se alejó de mí y las luces volvieron a dar sobre mis ojos

-Apaga eso, no puedo ver- cerré los ojos con esfuerzo y lo escuché caminar unos pasos. Cuando los abrí, todavía estaba la luz pero la intensidad había disminuido considerablemente -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Preguntas mucho para ser alguien que acaba de despertar –lo miré con mal gesto –Estas en un nuevo cuarto. Se había desocupado hace unos días. Por suerte, soy algo así como tu vecino-

-¿Algo así?-

-Eres más vecina de Edward que mía-

Cullen. Los eventos anteriores volvieron a mí como una explosión súbita de gritos, golpes y la razón de como había terminado ahí. -¿Lo logré?-

-¿Qué?- era la primera vez que veía confundido a Jasper

-La apuesta ¿la gané?- con rapidez, le explique lo más básico del asunto. Cuando termine, aunque su boca sonreía, sus ojos; no -¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé. Edward está en mi departamento mientras consigue ropa y nuevos muebles-

-¿Tanto lo asustaron los pobrecitos bichos? Niñita- bufé

-Isabella, él fue a parar al hospital. Está encerrado en mi habitación, con un sedante- no dije nada, tan solo miré mis manos esperando que no continuará -Como verás, es la única manera de que se recupere y que no venga y tumbe esa puerta para intentar matarte-

-No lo hará, si lo hace, me defenderé y...-

-Es suficiente..¡Nadie de ustedes volverá a pelear! ¡Acabaran esa estúpida apuesta de una vez por todas!- el grito de Alice desde la puerta me hizo callar. Tenía los ojos rojos, la ropa desarreglada, el cabello revuelto y sus manos temblaban ligeramente

-Alice...-dijo Jasper -¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato?-

-Tengo que hablar con ella. No es posible ¿Es que eres idiota? Estaba tan preocupada. Y Edward...- se soltó a llorar y no entendí nada ¿Por qué todos se preocupaban por él? -¡Maldigo el día que decidieron esa cosa!-

-Alice…-se veía mal –Tranquila..-

-Al demonio con la tranquilidad. ¡Olvida nuestra amistad hasta que no canceles esa apuesta!- y sin más caminó al mueble de al lado, dejando un plato de comida y agua para después ir con dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo, hizo algo que me dejo pasmada. Caminó con rapidez hacia mí y me dio un golpe en la mejilla. –Es la primera vez desde que te conozco, que te odio- Jasper la tomó de los hombros y la condujó fuera de la habitación.

Coloqué la mano sobre la mejilla caliente, sin creerlo del todo. Alice jamás me había golpeado. Ella jamás se había enojado a tal término. ¿Qué había hecho? Traté de recordar algo después de mi desmayo pero nada.

Alice me odiaba. La sola palabra provocó un sofoco y una presión en mi pecho. ¿Estaría teniendo un infarto? Pronto, mis ideas se volvieron sin fundamento y mi vista se volvió borrosa. Una lágrima se deslizo hasta la cobija y de inmediato, me acosté y coloqué la manta por arriba de mi cabeza. No lloraría porque no podía.

Sentí la mano de alguien sobre el lugar donde estaba mi mano –Se le pasará-

-Tú que sabes. No la conoces-

-Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Como si la hubiera estado esperando..-

-No digas estupideces..-

-Bien, entiendo. Te dejare sola- alargué mi mano y lo pesqué de su camisa –Ok, no me voy- tomó asiento y esperó. Pasamos largos minutos en silencio, mientras escuchaba su respiración. Me recordó a esa persona…

_Cada vez que no podía dormir, él estaba ahí. Detestaba llorar en ese entonces ya, así que él se sentaba a mi lado y esperaba a que me durmiera. Algunas veces, comenzaba a narrar historias y otras, comenzaba a cantar.._

_-Y la petición de la noche ¿es?..-_

_No respondí._

_-Un público difícil ¿verdad? Los adoro..- a continuación, comenzó a tararear y luego a cantar. De inmediato, reconocí la canción. Él adoraba Coldplay. La letra parecía significar mucho en esos momentos. Comenzaba siempre tan calmado, tan pacífico y cuando comenzaba con la guitarra, tomaba un lápiz y un lapicero y simulaba una batería o cualquier otro tipo de instrumento. __Al final, terminaba acariciándome el cabello._

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_**  
><strong>  
>Ese era la estrofa que más recordaba y que también en la que odiaba pensar… Su pudiera, le hubiera entregado mi vida a cambio de un minuto más..<p>

Pero ya no podía regresar a ese tiempo. ¿Conoces esa sensación de soñar con esa persona querida, conversar con ella, abrazarla y que al despertar, mientras sonríes y dices que iras a verlo, recuerdas que ya no existe en ese mundo? Pues bien, desde ese día, había sucedido tantas veces. Algunas, había llegado a verlo caminando por las calles o bien leyendo en una cafetería, pero nunca era él.

-¿Isabella?-

-Estoy aquí-

-Creí que estabas dormida. Creo que debes dormir tú también-

-Jasper… ¿Qué pasó con Cullen?-

-Después de que colapsaste, él se acercó a ti con la intención de hacerte algo, no sé que, supongo que la ira era mayor para razonar así que me interpuse y le dí un golpe en la mandíbula. Sin embargo, ya no se levantó. Se comenzó a poner pálido y su pulso era mínimo…- detuvo sus palabras por algunos segundos- Cuando llegamos a la ambulancia, lo atendieron y pues aquí esta-

-¿Se puso muy mal?-

-Solo fue una baja de presión-

-Fue mi culpa-

-No creo, probablemente haya sido el golpe y..-

-Jasper, fue mi culpa. No seas niña y déjame aceptarlo- levanté las cobijas –Llévame con él-

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo, prometo no intentar matarlo aunque no sé si él lo hará-

-Vigilaré la puerta- me dijo con seriedad- Si no sales en 10 minutos o si escucho algo más antes, tumbo la puerta ¿entiendes?-

-Claro- mientras lo seguía, me di cuenta que ya no tenía mi pijama sino una blusa y un pantalón normal. Supuse que sería obra de Alice. Abrió la puerta y él pareció leer mi mente –Está en el cuarto de al lado. Este departamento tiene 2 habitaciones- Asentí sin agregar nada. Cuando nos detuvimos en su puerta, la idea ya no me parecía tan buena. ¿Qué hacía allí?. Jasper abrió con llave su propia habitación y me dejo pasar.

Le indiqué que esperara afuera y así lo hizo, no sin antes advertirme la condición. El cuarto estaba oscuro y solo podía adivinar su silueta sobre la cama. Caminé hasta estar cerca.

Estaba dormido por completo. Así me lo indicaba su respiración. –Emm.. hola, si me recuerdas entonces debes querer matarme en estos momentos. Sería bueno que no lo hicieras..creo. Como sea, lo único que quiero decirte es que- suspiré con fuerza –Lo lamento. Creo que se me paso la mano con la broma, no intentaba hacerte daño, solo darte una lección. Realmente detesto tu estilo de vida ¡Es que eres tan desesperante con tu fachada de "soy guapo, todos me quieren" "me he acostado con 20 chicas" "He tenido tríos".. ¿En serio necesitan saberlo todos? ¡Te detesto por ello! – logré tranquilizarme un poco –Pero créeme, que aunque no eres mi persona favorita no te hubiera mandado a esto. Así que…aquí se termina nuestra apuesta. Hagamos de cuenta que nunca existió ¿de acuerdo? – supe que el tiempo que Jasper me había dado; había acabado –Entonces, adiós. Espero que jamás nos volvamos a ver. Somos tan peligrosos como para matarnos- una mano apretó mi muñeca y solté un chillido cuando sentí mi cuerpo sobre la cama y una mano sobre mi boca

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Isabella?- gritó Jasper, listo para entrar

-Responde. Y más te vale que no grites- no me moví y seguí gritando -¡Haz lo que te digo!- por las cortinas aprecié a ver un largo tubo flexible ¿Suero? De pronto, recordé porque estaba allí

Jalé sus manos lejos de mi –¡Estoy bien!- grité lo suficiente como para que Jasper me escuchará

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?- le susurré de vuelta

-Debería…- sus manos rodearon mi cuello y me levantó de la cama –Te odio- Abrí los ojos. Era la segunda persona que lo decía. No es como si me sorprendiera sus palabras pero de algún modo, me recordó a Alice. No quería ser odiaba por ella.

-Aprieta mas fuerte, todavía puedo hablar y respirar-

-¿Qué?-

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo. No gritaré así que apúrate-

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?-

-Estoy hablando en serio ¡Hazlo! O buscaré algo con que inculparte-

-Tú- su agarre se intensificó en segundos pero tan pronto como llegó se fue

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Ya te dije que si, necesitas apretar mas fuerte..-

-Me refiero a tu discurso inicial-

Palidecí -¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Estaba sedado no sordo- me soltó y prendió la luz. La situó a la misma intensidad de la habitación donde estaba

-Era verdad. No quería fueras al hospital-

-¿Te dijeron todo?- parecía impresionado

-Se te bajo la presión pero pudo haber sido peor, lo lamento- Cullen asintió

-Hipotensión, es un problema tan común…- se quedo pensando un rato

-¿Estás bien?-

-No quiero cancelar la apuesta-

-Pero Alice me advirtió que..-

-¿Lo estás haciendo por Alice? ¿Tus disculpas son por ella?-

-Ehh.. no-

-Si son por ella, puedes largarte-

-Pero..-

-Estás perdonada si eso hace tu mente ser más limpia pero la apuesta no termina. Te hare pagar lo que me hiciste. Largo-

-No me iré- me crucé de brazos y me enfrenté a él –Me disculpé porque aunque no lo creas acepto cuando he cometido un desliz y eso fue esto-

-Debes odiarme mucho- enarcó una ceja, buscando una respuesta

-Lo hago pero no es un odio por el cual mataría…por ahora-

-Un poco más de práctica y serias una asesina a sueldo- se que estaba bromeando pero no respondí con una sonrisa, como él

-No me interesa tu perdón, Cullen. Mis palabras son sinceras, créelas o no. Alice me ordenó que acabe con esto y creo que tiene razón-

-Pero si no hemos más que comenzado. Nadie ha caído en las redes de nadie-

-Nos mataremos a este paso-

-Estoy dispuesto a aceptar- me mordí el labio. Su sonrisa era tan arrogante como siempre a pesar de que también visualicé una cara pálida y su postura un tanto anormal.

-Nadie ganará. No dejaré que me invites a salir y tú no dejarás de intentar vengarte por esto o bien, ponerme en ridículo-

-Alice no se enterará. Será solo un secreto entre nosotros-

-Jamás compartiría nada contigo-

-Hemos compartido departamento- Demonios, era cierto.

-Hasta ayer. A partir de hoy, me mudaré- respire con decisión

-Una lástima y yo que creí que podríamos empezar a hablar sobre dinero-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-La apuesta sigue en pie y si tú ganas, te daré 5,000 dólares-

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-

-Te lo firmaré, si así lo quieres- Abrí y cerré mis manos. No podía ignorar algo así.

–Estaré en este mismo edificio pero lejos de tu presencia-

La sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa un poco más sutil –Me parece bien-

-Nadie sabrá de esto ¿Me entiendes?-

Asintió –Han pasado 3 días...me quedan 16-

-Correcto..16 días, suerte con ello-

-No es tan malo, he enamorado chicas en 3 días…son solo detalles menores-

-Idiota-

Me tiró un beso –Siempre tuyo-

-Alice..-

-¿Por qué no le dices que hemos hecho las paces pero que olvidamos la apuesta?-

-Oh, claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Y que..¿después fuimos los mejores amigos al irnos de compras? –Me reí –No es tonta-

-Tal vez si te ven convivir conmigo algunos días sin pelear. Serviría para la apuesta y ella "Creería" que nos llevamos bien- la idea parecía tentadora. Pero ¿Por qué no podía decir que no a la apuesta? Simple, tengo una obsesión con ese tipo de cosas. Deseaba sentirme ganadora.

-Podría funcionar-

-¿Y la chica rubia? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Rosalie? Ella jamás te hará caso, Cullen. No entra en tu lista-

-No lo decía por ello. Tiene una cara de arpía por sí sola. Ella es más astuta-

-Trataré de convencerla de que engañe a Alice-

-Las dos amigas protegiendo a la pobrecita Alice…Si eso es lo que quieren-

-¿Qué sugieres? Rose no caerá- Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¿Sigues ahí?- la voz de Jasper comenzaba a escucharse ansiosa

-¡Voy!-

-Como si el monstruo fuese yo- bufó él –Yo recibo un ataque y todos se preocupan por ti. El mundo está loco-

Le di la espalda –Pensaré en algo, por lo pronto apúrate a quitarte esa cara de rata muerta- le dije, señalando la intravenosa.

-¿Entonces eso es una cita? Comer.. en mi departamento-

-Prefiero en un restaurante, que nadie nos reconozca..no pienso probar algo que tu hayas preparado. No vaya a terminar como Emmett..-

-Me ofendes-

-Me enfermas- tomé el pomo, le apagué la luz y salí del cuarto. Jasper me dirigió una mirada pero solo alcancé a encogerme de hombros –Sigo viva-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Alice puede estar tranquila ¿verdad?- asentí con una pulsada de culpa

-No existe más esa apuesta- A mi espalda, me pareció escuchar la risita de Cullen detrás de la puerta. Yo misma estaba tejiendo mi red de mentiras..pero si resultaba victoriosa, poco importaría el tiempo que me llevará en desenredar todo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui tienen otros capitulos. No habia aparecido porque muchas cosas ocurrieron...Sólo puedo decir que la vida pone situaciones asi y que no queda de otra que aceptarlas. U.U..<p>

En estos momentos, tengo mucha presión por trabajos y proximamente examenes..Y combinado con eso, creanme que si escribia podria haber terminado matando a todos o creando algun capitulo malo..En fin..

Como ven, la actitud de Bells esta evolucionando..¿Notaron algo extraño? Les sugiero que imaginen a la persona misteriosa cantando fix you de coldplay. **Pista: Hombre, edad menor a Bells..**

**Por cierto, como lo veo. Habrá capitulos desde el punto de vista de Edward...esperen por ellos (2-3 caps +)  
><strong>

Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible.. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y Trinlighter..gracias, es chistoso ¿sabes? Cuando estoy haciendo tarea simplemente viene una parte de la historia y termino escribiendo el cap completo..No puedo evitarlo pero adoro esos momentos de inspiración. Una última cosa, vayan a ver Amanecer..¡ya la vi! y puedo decir que ¡Me encanto! Pero shhh..**  
><strong>


	12. EL NO- ROMANTICISMO DE LA SITUACIÓN

**_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_**

**C**_apitulo anterior:_**  
><strong>

-¿Entonces eso es una cita? Comer.. en mi departamento-

-Prefiero en un restaurante, que nadie nos reconozca..no pienso probar algo que tu hayas preparado. No vaya a terminar como Emmett..-

-Me ofendes-

-Me enfermas- tomé el pomo, le apagué la luz y salí del cuarto. Jasper me dirigió una mirada pero solo alcancé a encogerme de hombros –Sigo viva-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Alice puede estar tranquila ¿verdad?- asentí con una pulsada de culpa

-No existe más esa apuesta- A mi espalda, me pareció escuchar la risita de Cullen detrás de la puerta. Yo misma estaba tejiendo mi red de mentiras..pero si resultaba victoriosa, poco importaría el tiempo que me llevará en desenredar todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>_

_**El No- romanticismo de la situación**_

_**...  
><strong>_

-Entonces..- dijo Alice mirando nuestras caras en busca de algún truco -¿Son buenos amigos?-

Cullen asintió –Ella me suplicó que la perdonará y no tuve corazón para negárselo-

Maldije en mis adentros pero por fuera, solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-¿No más apuestas?-

-Cree un poco Alice, somos capaz de llevarnos sin arrancarnos la cabeza- siguió diciéndole pero la realidad era muy distinta. Si podría arrancarle la cabeza si tan solo pudiera. Recuerda, Bells, lo haces por dinero- me dije a mi misma

-¿Bella?-

Levanté la mirada hacia mi amiga sin comprender. De inmediato, Cullen pasó su mano por mi espalda, desviándola un poco más abajo. Mi pie fue a parar directo a su pantorrilla y solo escuché un leve quejido. -¿Decías?-

-Que si estás bien con eso-

-¿Yo? Claro. Mira, hasta él llora de emoción- me incliné para observar su rostro contraído de dolor e intenté retener el ataque de risa.

-¡Gracias, Bella! Me haces muy feliz…- fue abrazó y en lo que pude, se lo devolví. Jasper no despegó la mirada de ninguno de nosotros por un largo rato. Tenía que tener cuidado con ello.

Apenas estuvimos solos, me separé de él de inmediato -¡Estúpido! ¿Qué fue eso de suplicar por tu perdón?-

-Creí que te haría parecer adorable..-

-Como si yo fuera a suplicarte algo..-

-Lo harás, suplicarás por mi presencia, tu corazón palpitará por mi cercanía- comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo me negué a retroceder, eso solo le haría divertido el juego –Tus vellos se erizarán cuando yo te abrace- pasó sus manos sobre mis hombros y con una mano levantó mi rostro –Tus labios se humedecerán por un solo beso mío- como si fuese necesario, afianzó con la otra mano mi cintura de tal forma que no había escapatoria.

-Cullen...-

-Dime- su tono de voz se había hecho un tono más grave pero no por ello menos patético –Apenas vengo notando que eres muy bonita. Tu cabello, tus ojos marrones.. eres tan perfecta- se acercó a mis labios

-No- lo detuve con un dedo. Se quedó un rato, estático de que alguien lo hubiese detenido y después vi que su magia había desaparecido para volver a ser él mismo –Pareces creer que la tienes fácil-

-No puedes ser tan escurridiza, eres una mujer; después de todo. Una rosa, una canción, sé todo lo que puede complacer a una mujer-

-Puede ser- reprimí de nuevo, las ganas de reírme –Pero lo que me puede complacer a mi…no eres tú- hice a un lado su brazo y me retiré del cuarto –Vuelves a intentar hacer eso y te juro que te castro-

Arqueó una ceja –Interesante, gatita-

Le hice una señal nada propia de una señorita y me dispuse a irme –Hoy a las 8:30 pm en mi departamento- me detuvo antes de que le comentará algo –Es solo para irnos en el coche-

-Podemos encontrarnos ahí- musité con aburrimiento

-¿Qué caballero seria yo si no paso a buscar a mi cita?-

-Bien. Se puntual- le dí la espalda y salí de la habitación a seguir festejando mis nuevas compañías..

* * *

><p>-Explícamelo de nuevo ¿Vas a salir con él? Después de lo que te hizo..-<p>

-Rose, cálmate. Lo tengo todo bajo control-

-Eso mismo me dijo Alice y casi acabaron en un hospital-

-Es un hueso duro de roer. No se morirá por Viagra-

-Podría..-

-Entonces tendrá que pagarme antes-

-¿Pagarte? Creí ..-

Me detuve. Rose sabía, al igual que Alice que la apuesta había acabado y que ahora, de entre sus oscuras cenizas, había nacido una sana amistad. Nada de dinero ni apuestas. –Solo bromeaba. Le dije a él que por cada inicio de discusión debía de pagarme 5 dólares. ¿Gracioso, no crees?- simulé una carcajada y luego cambié de tema. Sabía que Rose no me había creído nada- Dime ¿y tu conquista?-

-¿Quién?-

-Ehhh..-hicé el intento por recordar, sabia que comenzaba con R..¿Robert? ¿Rodrigo? ¿Roger?. Tan sólo sabía que era alto y que había tenido lo necesario para acaparar el interés de Rosalie- Ese chico…-

-¿Qué vestido llevaras?- el cambio de tema por su parte fue tan drástico que supe que algo no andaba bien de inmediato. En ese momento, recordé que habia hecho lo mismo cuando había tenido la primera cita con Cullen.

-Rosalie- la detuve y la senté sobre la cama, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros -¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No soy estúpida, ¿Qué sucedió con Royce? ¿Te hizo algo? – la sacudí con firmeza –Si lo hizo, yo…-

Fue el turno de Rosalie, el soltar una carcajada -¿Qué diablos dices? Todo va genial. El idiota tan solo fue un pasatiempo de verano, olvídalo. Comenzaré a ver especímenes de nuevo en unos días. Además, me preocupas más tú-

-Tranquila, mamá. Regresaré temprano-

-Ni hablar- comenzó a decir Alice en cuanto atravesó la puerta –Es una cita. Su primera cita con Edward-

-Es la segunda ¿recuerdas?-

-Pero es la primera en que ambos se pueden sentar a hablar como amigos y no como pirañas-

Bufé y me crucé de brazos –Somos amigos no pareja, Alice-

-De todas formas, el amor comienza de una linda amistad-

-Querrás decir, la pesadilla- le corrigió Rose –Si ese maldito se fija en nuestras Bella, le cortó su herencia-

-¡Rosalie! – dijo Alice –No puedes hacer eso, porque también seria la herencia de Bells-

-Hey...Estoy aquí- dije cuando mis dos amigas comenzaron a gritar cada vez con un tono de voz más alto.

-Ah sí, vete a alistar, todo está en la cama- Alice me ignoró y continuó su pelea. Mientras tanto, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, me dispuse a asearme y prepararme para la noche. Como odiaba a Cullen.

* * *

><p>Una vez lista y en mi nuevo departamento. Solo tenía que acudir a su "lugar" para de ahí, partir al desastre e intento iluso de cita que habíamos planeado. La verdad era que ya me había aburrido de todo esto, comenzaba a hacerse rutina que ninguno de los dos cayera. ¿Podría ser la horna de mi zapato?<p>

Conté cada paso hasta su puerta, después de las múltiples "recomendaciones" a manos de Rose y de Alice, hasta que estuve enfrente. No necesite tocar.

Edward abrió la puerta abruptamente y chocó conmigo. Parecía agitado y desorientado.

-¿Isabella?-

Enarqué una ceja en respuesta. Su reacción me decía que había olvidado que teníamos algo que hacer hoy, o al menos así parecía.

-Lo olvidaste- bufé y me encogí de hombros –Algo raro en ti pero todavía estaba entre lo que esperaba-

-No es eso, es solo que..- miró con rapidez a la pared, luego a su mano y de nuevo a la pared.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?-

-¿Qué? No, nadie- me empujó de repente –Creo que es mejor apurarnos, la reservación no puede esperar-

-Un momento- me rehusé a avanzar y me giré –No me voy de aquí hasta que me digas que sucede-

-No sucede nada, anda vamos-

-Cullen..- me crucé de brazos

-Solo camina ¿quieres?- me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró lejos del apartamento

-¿Tenias a una chica dentro? No sería nada ético, lo sabes además estarías rompiendo las reglas-

-No es eso-

-Eso significaría que gané, anda regresemos, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, quizás tomarle una foto ¿La conozco? ¿Está desnuda? Si es así..-

-¡No es eso!- gritó y me soltó la mano con furia. Jamás había visto a Cullen furioso a excepción de mi broma pesada. Pero eso había sido distinto. Ciertamente, la ocasión anterior, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo de locura y peligrosidad. En estos momentos, solo parecía hervir en furia. No dijo nada y me dejo ahí mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y se subía a su coche.

Por un instante, festejé que se fuera y me evitará la desgracia de su compañía, pero tras algunos minutos después, el auto de él seguía enfrente del condominio. No tendría tanta suerte.

Bajé, tomándome mi tiempo, imaginando que su nivel de enojo aumentaría. Una pequeña parte dentro de mí, no lograba entender el porqué de su reacción tan violenta por una simple pregunta. Su evasión del asunto aumentaba mi pizca de curiosidad.

Abrí la puerta del carro y entre. Olía a cuero y algún otro tipo de perfume de coche. No se sentía mal pero no era algo que yo elegiría. En la parte baja y derecha del parabrisas, una calcomanía de "los patriotas"; un equipo de futbol americano, parecía resaltar con la típica frase "Go Patriots" y el casco claramente identificable.

-No es mi carro sino de Emmett- musitó la voz de él al lado mío. No me había percatado de que sus brazos eran lo único visible. Su cabeza parecía estar enterrada en el volante, no con tanta firmeza para evitar que el claxon sonará.

-Eso explica la calcomanía-

-Es fanático- su voz sonaba amortiguada y la oscuridad dentro del vehículo no ayudaba mucho a ver algún tipo de cambio en reacción y postura. No mencionó nada de su auto ni le pregunté.

-Juegan bien- comenté cuando otros 10 minutos, contados por mi reloj, no me dieron señal de vida por su parte.

-Lo lamento- dijo finalmente mientras alzaba su cabeza y la recostaba sobre el asiento –No tenia que gritarte-

-No, no tenías pero te lo pasaré por esta noche-

Apenas hubo una chispa de su sonrisa –No lo hagas, deberías golpearme. No suelo hacer eso, es solo que..-

Me incomodaba esa conversación. Un Cullen disculpándose y tímido me producía escalofríos ¿Seria una nueva estrategia?. Mi cabeza comenzaba a tener punzadas de dolor sin sentido.

Escuche su suspiro y le esquivé la mirada. Coloque mis manos sobre el tablero y las apreté hasta que las venas se volvieron visibles. Parecía que seguía hablando pero yo había dejado de escucharlo. Alcé la mano izquierda y le golpeé su hombro mas cercano.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-No me comiences a confesar tus sentimentalismos, ¿quieres?-

Cullen se quedó mudo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después bajar la mirada. Si me hubiera mirado, estoy seguro que me vería como una loca. Se aclaró la garganta y sin decir nada más, emprendió el viaje al restaurante.

No habían pasado ni al tercer plato y Cullen ya había revisado su celular al menos..unas 30 veces. Si, llevaba la cuenta. Sé que no era su persona favorita en el mundo (ni él la mía) pero.. ¿No podría disimular?.

No había probado bocado en toda la noche y nuestra única conversación había sido:

_-¿La comida está bien?-_

_-Si-_

_-Ya veo-_

Martillé mis dientes por unos momentos más mientras traían el plato fuerte. De nuevo, el mesero retiró un plato completamente lleno.

-¿Por qué no comes?- Cullen levantó su cabeza como si por primera fuera consciente de mi presencia

-Estoy bien- me miró un momento y después hizo un intento de sonreír –Te ves bien-

-Gracias- Y de nuevo, volvió a su rutina. Mientras tanto, decidí que ignorar su compañía era lo menos que podía hacer para no sentirme ofendida. Exploré con la vista el restaurante donde nos encontrábamos. Las mesas parecían talladas en caoba cubiertas con vidrio y con un mantel color rojo con un cubremantel dorado pintado con una bella imagen de flores. En otras mesas, el cubremanteles reflejaba una ciudad, un avión, un hombre caminando, una torre effiel..entre otras. De ese modo, cada mesa parecía ser un reflejo de arte plasmado sobre el cual los consumidores podían deleitarse tanto de la comida como de la belleza.

Alcé el brazo y pedí la cuenta al mesero más cercano. La elegancia del lugar era algo de lo que me hacía sentir fuera de lugar con mi vestido. Mi voz de nuevo llamó la atención del señor "no me importas".

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió tras ver mi acción

-Eso mismo te pregunto. ¿Sucede algo? Todo el tiempo has estado mirando el reloj como si fuese algún ave de rapiña- Me miro sin comprender –Se acabó tu oportunidad- me levanté y alcancé al mesero para quitarle la cuenta y regresar a dejársela sobre su mesa. Pensaba pagar mi parte pero quería que al menos su billetera sufriera un poco.

De tal modo, azoté el papel de la cuenta –Aquí tienes, fue una velada increíblemente aburrida- le sonreí con hipocresía y me dirigí a la salida. Tendría que tomar un taxi o caminar. La segunda aunque agotadora, sonaba mi mejor opción. Tenía dinero pero de repente, con todo el coraje que llevaba, lo único que deseaba era despejar mi mente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, visualicé a los otros comensales esperando que mi escena no hubiera acarreado miradas. Estaba contando el número de parejas que estaban cuando mis ojos se toparon con un chico de mi edad. Me sonreía.

Le enseñé los dientes como amenaza y luego desvió la mirada hacia mi antiguo acompañante: Cullen. Casi podía escuchar sus engranajes viejos encajándose en una historia que sin duda, no estaría tan lejos de la realidad.

Después del intercambio triple de mirada, Tyler desvió de nuevo su atención a su pareja y siguió platicando como si nada pero yo sabía la verdad.

Demonios. Él lo sabía. Y si no, lo intuía. Y por supuesto, lo usaría a su favor.

Atravesé la puerta con rapidez y por el reflejo del vidrio, alcancé a ver a Cullen hablando por teléfono mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello. No me seguiría, por suerte.

Ya debería estar feliz. De seguro estaría hablando con alguna "pollita" de su corral. Alguna mujer de grandes pechos, cabello brillante y ojos azules. Si, de seguro ella sería mejor compañía que Bella, la de cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>Muy tardado, lo sé. Estoy de vacaciones asi que crei que seria mas simple escribir U.U Quizás algunos ya pasaron el Año Nuevo, pero donde vivo llega en unas horas..en 5 exactamente y ando de un lado a otro. Pero decidí de buenas a primeras, darles con esto su regalo de Navidad y año nuevo. <em>

**_¡Feliz Año nuevo! Gracias por su preferencia (suena a comercial de jabón jeje) pero es la verdad. Gracias por leerme y seguirme en mi historia tan rara. Espero este año que viene sea para ustedes, el más feliz de sus vidas, encuentren lo que busquen y tengan paz y ganas de leer y ¿porque no? escribir.._**  
><em> No fue mi año y en varios capitulos lo he puesto, (la verdad odie al 2012) pero bueno..solo me queda esperar que el 2013 sea un año increible, con mucha salud, lectoras, imaginacion, estudio y demás..<em>

_¿Que más? Bueno, ya entrando a la historia. El POV EDWARD ¡vendra dentro de 2 capitulos! ¿Que les parecio? No lo senti tan importante este capitulo pero si es la antesala de otras complicaciones..Un Edward sin su encanto de mujeres en Bella, un Tyler sospechoso, una Rose evasiva, un Jasper intuitivo y una Alice ¿hiperactiva? xD Ya en el otro capitulo, las cosas se comienzan a poner mas interesantes, prometido. Nos vemos en el 2013( suena algo tan lejano).._


	13. LA OVEJA NEGRA DE LA SUERTE

__**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**__

_Capitulo 12_

_La oveja negra de la suerte_

* * *

><p>Eran las 12 del día pero no me importaba estar todavía a esas horas con pijama y en cama. Era sábado y no tenía noticias de Alice ni de Rosalie, lo cual me traía una paz infinita. Eran mis amigas pero también me gustaba aquellos momentos donde yo podía dormir y pensar en silencio y sola.<p>

Abrí mi celular solo para ver la hora, a pesar de que tenía un reloj viejo que cada dos a tres semanas, se atrasaba 5 a 10 minutos. Aún así, lo usaba cuando me alistaba y necesitaba saber la hora ya que mi celular se quedaba perdido. Nunca he sido muy desorganizada para vivir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vivo con 2 chicas además de mi persona. Ahora que vivo sola, el departamento se mantiene limpio y eso es un gran avance. Sin embargo, haga lo que haga, soy despistada y torpe. Me caigo cuando uso tacones, cuando subo escaleras corriendo (a pesar de que no tengo opción), cuando camino sobre terrenos con piedras incrustadas y en la universidad.

Y para mi mala suerte, suelo extraviar algunas cosas. Recuerdo que hace 2 años, en mi cumpleaños, Alice me regaló unos aretes de calavera; detestó comprarlos porque no iban en lo absoluto con su estilo de moda pero sabía que preferiría eso a un par de zapatos Prada tacón no. 10. Como sea, los adoré a tal punto de ponérmelos todos los días. En el décimo día, cuando regrese con ellas, me di cuenta que me hacía falta un arete. Por más que busqué (y sigo buscando), no puedo recordar donde se pudo haber caído. Algo similar sucede con mi celular, créanme. Lo he encontrado en tantos lugares que nadie sería tan despistada como yo. Debajo de la cama, de la almohada, en medio de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, en una bota, en el baño, entre otras incluso también en la jardinera de la casa de mi madre. Creo que lo habré plantado junto con la flor sin darme cuenta. Mi madre lo localizó mientras regaba sus petunias y escuchó la alarma. Pegó un salto de varios metros y lo desenterró pensando en que sería una bomba. Recorrió tantos kilómetros para devolvérmelo y se quedó 1 semana solo para vigilar que no estuviera en alguna clase de depresión o episodio post-traumático. Cuando comprobó que su hija era lo suficientemente capaz de caminar sola, tomar un cuchillo con responsabilidad y mantener sus zapatos en su lugar, se regresó a su casa.

En fin, mi historial de objetos perdidos van a la cuenta de mil y contando.

12:10 pm

Recorrí las aplicaciones y divisiones de mi teléfono hasta encontrar la carpeta que decía e-books. Una vez que presione el botón de OK, tuve enfrente de mis ojos, al menos una docena de libros. Ese era el pasatiempo que mas me gustaba después de las apuestas. Podía pasar todo el día en cama, pegada al celular leyendo o bien con un libro a mano.

La historia en la que me embaucaba esta vez era una novela de 560 páginas y había estado tan emocionante que llegando de la cita con "aquel sujeto", me había puesto a leer hasta que me quedé dormida. Hoy esa era la única cosa planeada en mi agenda.

12:30 pm y el reloj seguía haciendo su clásico tic, tac. No lo aborrecía pero muchas veces, mientras miraba el techo oscuro del cuarto, era el único sonido audible y al compás de mi respiración.

A la 1pm descubrí que no había probado alimento desde la noche anterior. Me estiré con pereza todavía, y me enrosqué entre las colchas esperando que un milagro me trajera la comida. Tras algunos minutos, descubrí que no funcionaria aquel deseo y me levanté en contra de mi voluntad. _Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho_.

En cuanto giré el pomo de mi cuarto, la sonriente Alice estaba mirándome con una Rosalie cruzada de brazos y mirando el celular.

-Ya era hora de que salieras de tu habitación. Hemos estado esperando por horas-

-¿Cómo entraron?- inquirí, preocupada. No importaba que fueran ellas pero ¿qué pasaba si alguien más hubiera entrado?

-Jasper le pidió la llave maestra a la dueña con la excusa de que era un cumpleaños sorpresa. Accedió, claro- se hizo el cabello hacia un lado, con su habitual sonrisa –Pero le debemos una rebanada de pastel-

-Aja- bostecé sin evitarlo –Si me disculpan, solo voy a la cocina y regresó a mi cama- me dispuse a alejarme cuando Alice me tomó del brazo y me obligó a sentarme en la salita

-¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¿Cómo estuvo qué?-

-La cita, claro está-

-Ah, eso. Un desastre-

-¿Pelearon de nuevo?- bufó y sé que comenzaría a regañarme por mi falta de tacto o de entretenimiento. Pensé por un segundo, contarle la verdad a mi amiga y dejar a Cullen como el maldito que me había invitado a salir minutos después de haberse acostado con una mujer, sabiendo de memoria nuestras condiciones pero cerré la boca y guardé el secreto.

-Calma Alli, déjala decir su parte de la historia-

-Gracias- le dije –Para empezar, fue un desastre, porque olvido nuestra cita, nunca me prestó atención, y no hablamos en toda la cena ¡Ah! Y regresé a casa, caminando- pensé que poniéndolo de ese modo, Edward Cullen quedaría como el maldito desgraciado que era.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y Alice desvió la mirada y dio tres golpecitos al suelo con su tacón –No lo puedo creer. Debió estar ocupado, a lo mejor estás confundiendo-

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-

-Claro que no; es solo que su forma de ser de "tu primera cita" con esta, no encaja ¿Tengo razón, Rosalie?- le preguntó pero la rubia ya se había colado dentro de mi habitación y tenias la televisión prendida –Supongamos que si-

-Alice, lo intenté; la relación mejores amigos entre nosotros no existe ni existirá-

-Son humanos y mientras eso suceda, es posible-

-Alice…- musité mientras buscaba mi salida a la cocina. Ella, de inmediato, se interpuso entre el refrigerador y mi persona. Mi estomago rugió de nuevo y tuve el impulso salvaje de empujarla y conseguir mi objetivo. Recordaba que el día anterior, Alice y Rose habían pedido pizza. Se me hacía agua la boca con solo recordar el queso y el sabor de las piñas combinada con el jamón. Antes solía detestarlo pero no fue hasta que un pedazo de piña cayo entre mis dientes y me obligue a tragarlo frente a las circunstancias (en una reunión escolar). El sabor no había sido tan malo.

-Alice.. hazte un lado o no respondo-

-¿Por..- entendió mi mirada y se apartó, todavía con la mirada seria –Algo sucedió, él no es así-

-Hablas como si lo conocieras-

-Jasper me hablo sobre él y me describió la cita que tendrían. Y no es nada comparado con lo que estoy escuchando. Es un caballero, no dejaría que te vinieras sola-

Me encogí de hombros mientras metía los pedazos de pizza al microondas –Nada es lo que parece ¿te suena? El tipo resulto eso: Un fiasgo-

-Hablaré con él- dijo de repente y por poco tiró el plato de vidrio.

-No es necesario-

-¿Por qué no?-

Ni yo lo sabía. De repente, no quería saber nada de él, y eso incluía contacto visual o verbal. Quería que él se quedara con su rubia y yo algún día, mientras se pasaba mi humillación, iría a reclamar mi premio. La imagen de Tyler cruzó por mi cabeza y maldije en voz baja. –¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo que olvide sacar salsa. Es todo- me reí como una histérica en busca de ocultar mi temor. 2 días y el tiempo corriendo. Si dejaba que Tyler se saliera con la suya, todo se revelaría y Alice sabría que le habría mentido, perdería la apuesta y seria el hazme reír de la escuela al contradecirme en mis declaraciones y rechazo hacia el ídolo sexual Edward Cullen.

-Entonces, yo iré a hablar con él. Seguro me dará una explicación-

-Alto ahí, Alice ¿Eres su madre?- Rosalie tenía los brazos en formas de jarras y miraba fijamente de Alice a mi –Déjalos tranquilos-

-¡Era su primera cita como amigos! Y ve en que termino..-

-Déjalo, Alice. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?- inquirí a duras penas. Si necesitaba chantaje para evitar acercarme a ese departamento, lo haría. Su rostro demostró una sincera alegría y casi juraría que apretó su mano con la cartera y contó mentalmente cuales tiendas estarían abiertas, cuales tenían descuento, cuales exhibirían productos nuevos e incluso, estaría ya creando nuevas tendencias de colores favoreciendo el tipo de cabello y color de acuerdo a Rosalie y a mí.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja, a lo cual le advertí con los labios que guardara silencio. Ella solamente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No supe si era porque estaba de mi lado o porque no tendría escapatoria.

-Es buena idea, Alice- prácticamente, corrí a mi cuarto, hice mi cama y tomé mis cosas. 15 minutos después ya estaba lista –Es más, deberíamos ir antes de que las cajas se llenen de gente- la empujé suavemente y logré sacarla al pasillo pero de ahí, no se movió -¿Sucede algo?-

-Muy inteligente, Bella pero no voy a caer- me hice la desentendida e insistí pero ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de ese sujeto –Sólo le preguntaré algunas cosas y después vamos de compras. No tardaré-

-No está- me coloqué enfrente de la puerta y rogué que mi mentira resultase cierta. Esperaba en mis adentros que Cullen estuviera coqueteando, comiendo o lo que sea, a varias cuadras de distancia

-Lo esperaremos-

-No tengo la llave. La devolví- sonreí

-No importa- me levantó el brazo y colocó la llave en la cerradura -¿No te lo dije? También obtuve esta llave- miré a Rosalie

- No preguntes-

La puerta se abrió con facilidad y comencé a morderme los labios. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Me quedé de pie mientras Alice llamaba al tipo por su nombre- Tienes razón. No está-

-Perfecto, volveremos más tarde-

-No- tomó asiento y examinó sus uñas –No debe tardar. Jasper dice que que sale a correr las mañanas-

-Son las 2pm- dije, mirando el reloj -¿De que tanto has hablado con Jasper?

Enrojeció por un momento pero no dijo nada –Alice- la llamó Rose -¿Le dirás la razón de nuestra estadía aquí?-

-¡Rosalie!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bella, Bells..-

-Uh, oh..conozco ese tono de voz: Quieres pedirme algo –hizo un puchero y yo me encogí. No podía con ello

-Es un favor de amigas. Harás algo bueno-

-¿Qué?- miré a Rosalie y ella sólo sonreía. No era algo agradable. Retrocedí 2 pasos pero la puerta estaba bloqueada por Alice y su gran sonrisa.

-Verás- dijo acercándose –Tengo que presentar un trabajo final del semestre y necesito apoyo-

-Ajá- desviaba mi mirada de vez en cuando para ver cuáles eran mis objetivos

-Es un desfile- casi sostuve el aliento. El último desfile donde había ayudado a Alice casi quemó el vestido y todo porque la pasarela tenía velas rodeándola. Decidí que esa había sido mi debut y despedida. Según Alice, mi entrada había sido "Explosiva" y los aplausos; en su mayoría de mi familia y la suya había sido por mí. Nunca pregunté si eran por mi o de mi.

-Alice..-

-¡Es diferente!- dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando –Es un proyecto. Al principio será como un desfile pero después, en la segunda etapa, las chicas se van a…digo, van a participar con el público-

-Exactamente ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, ellos van a tener que llegar a tu precio para que ganen una cena romántica, nada de besos, solo lo cordial. Una buena plática y ya..Todos felices y contentos-

-¿Precio?-

-Es la subasta de una cena con las participantes-

-¡Qué!- grité -¡Ni loca!-

-¡Isabella!-

-¡No te voy a ayudar!-

-Pero..-

-¡No!- y sin pensarlo, me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta más cercana a mí y me metí. No podía ver casi nada por la cortina cerrada pero sabia que un cuarto. Tanto Alice como Rose entraron y yo ingresé a otra puerta, está vez cerrándola con seguro. Cuando me fije bien, descubrí que estaba en el baño.

-¡Más te vale que abras la puerta o la echaré abajo!-

-¡Alice, dije que no!-

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

-¡Rosalie servirá!- la aludida pareció resoplar y musitó con poco entusiasmo

-Yo ya estoy dentro-

-¡Traidora!- le grité a la puerta con dirección específica a la persona detrás de ella

-No será tan malo..-

-¿No? ¡Me estás vendiendo al mejor postor!-

-Es por una buena causa-

-¿Ayudar a los necesitados?- tal vez si así era, podría reconsiderarlo

-Apoyar a la escuela y mejorar mi calificación a 10-

-¡Por mi puedes quedarte en la escuela el verano completo..-

-¡Isabella!-

-¡He dicho que no! Estoy harta…-

-Yo no dije eso cuando te viniste a vivir cerca de Edward-

-Cierto. Porque decidiste que era una buena idea para crear lazos y ser amigos-

-¡No dije eso, vamos!-

-¡Primero muerta!-

-No me servirías así..-

-Mejor..-

-Algún día tendrás que salir solo tengo que esperar-

-Buena suerte con ello. Edward no te querrá en su casa-

-A mí me parece bien. No se ven chicas hermosas en tu cuarto todos los días-

-¡Traidor!- Me imaginé que se encogía de hombros y sonreía. Y pensar que yo había decidido hablarle primero después de ese intento de cena. Patético. ¿Por qué tenía que irme a encerrar en el baño de este sujeto? Casi enrojecí de vergüenza. No podía encontrar una verdadera razón de mi estadía allí.

¿Alice hablaría con él? ¿Le exigiría una explicación de anoche? Me parecía ridículo. Casi podía sentir el sudor bajando por mi frente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rosalie salió en mi defensa

-La perseguimos hasta aquí por una razón que ya habrás escuchado. Disculpa- la última palabra sonó apenas.

-No importa- dijo con indiferencia

¡Rayos, ahora tendría que acceder a las peticiones de Alice! No viviría en un baño toda mi vida. Tenía que salir pero… la sola idea de ser vendida en medio de una sala llena de hombres de dudosa reputación. Podrían ser psicópatas, asesinos, bipolares, o simplemente estúpidos como Edward Cullen.

Además, no había que ser muy inteligente y tener más de una neurona como para saber que lo último que deseaban los chicos no era una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Más bien, un revolcón de colchas nocturno.

Suspiré mientras me daba cuenta por fin de mí alrededor. La esencia de Cullen invadía todos mis sentidos. Una mezcla entre frescura de la loción de afeitar, una colonia suave pero masculina y yerbabuena del dentífrico. Me giré y mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada. Casi de inmediato, desvié la mirada hacia la bañera. Odiaba verme en los espejos. Las llaves de la regadera poseían en la parte frontal, la inicial en letras cursiva que señalaba si se trataba de agua caliente o fría. Un poco a la derecha estaba un mueble pequeño que contenía lo más normal en un cuarto de baño: Jabones, rastrillos, shampoo. Recordaba que había entrado ahí para realizar mi broma. Sin embargo, parecía que todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. La loción de afeitar era distinta en marca y tamaño. Sonreí para mis adentros. Debía de guardar malos recuerdos de esa madrugada como para cambiar ese producto.

Dejé de inspeccionar el pequeño cuarto mientras los escuchaba dialogar. En realidad, sólo eran Alice y Cullen hablando. Rosalie no se escuchaba. ¿Se habría ido?

Con cuidado, localicé mis posibles salidas. La entrada principal estaba descartada por obvias razones. Así que la única salida que tenía era la pequeña ventana del baño. No era tan estrecha pero esperaba pasar por allí. Mi comportamiento estaba siendo infantil pero no me iba a detener en este punto para auto-analizarme.

Me quité los zapatos e hice cálculos. La ventana estaba por encima de la bañera. Con rapidez, mientras todavía los escuchaba, apilé el mueble y otras cosas que encontré con pequeñas cajas y esperé que mi peso no me venciera. Cuando por fin logré subir, apenas y alcanzaba la ventana. Intenté brincar para alcanzar pero resbalé y mi pie cayó sobre el piso y encima de él, mi cuerpo. Grité pero al instante, me callé. No quería llamar la atención. Me quedé quieta por un momento y escuché a alguien. Suspiré, nadie me había escuchado.

Alargué mi mano y tomé unos libros o revista (no revisé que era) pero lo junté para subir. Cuando intenté subir, me di cuenta que el dolor en mi pie incrementaba cada vez que me apoyaba en él.

Demonios. Empujé la escotilla y abrí, con dificultad. Apoyé las manos y después el torso, y me incliné. No fue fácil, varias veces estuve a punto de resbalarme y caer. No me di por vencida y me impulsé con fuerza. Mientras lograba atravesar hacia el otro lado, juré no consumir papas fritas ni helado por 1 mes entero. Si estuviera tan delgada como Alice podría haber pasado sin dificultado si fuera, tan alta como Rose, no hubiera necesitado tantas cosas para hacer una escalera.

De todas las maneras de aterrizar, tuve la peor. Conseguí, por suerte, meter las manos antes de que mi cabeza fuera a dar en el suelo. Lo malo, el dolor que yacía en mi pie, se extendió a otros lugares y tenía algunos raspones.

Levanté la cabeza, después de descansar algunos segundos. No sabía que el departamento de Cullen tenía un pequeño balcón que comunicaba a las escaleras de emergencia. De tal manera que todavía tenía que saltarme la barda del balcón y caer sobre el metal de las escaleras. Estaba segura de que si lo pensaba dos veces, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Me subí y evité mirar abajo. Sabía que no estaba en los primeros pisos y que debajo de mi, existía solo el suelo pero muy lejos. Tuve el impulso de retroceder y aceptar mis culpas. Creo que he perdido un tornillo.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí trepada?- aquella voz. Me giré, asustada y vi a Cullen, mirándome confuso

-Yo..- quise responder pero mi pie izquierdo (el mismo que ya había maltratado mucho) resbaló con algo y sentí el aire en mi nuca. Nunca sabré lo que quería decir. Me esforcé en cerrar los ojos, en vano. Vi su mano extenderse pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba cayendo e iba a morir y mi última persona a ver había sido Edward Cullen.

Genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento dejarlo así, bueno la verdad no. Jajaja. ¿Qué va a pasar con Bells?<strong>

**Está vez escribí 9 hojas. Y llevó 92 hojas de word de la historia ¿No es increible? Y aquí comienza lo bueno.**

**Espero sus opiniones. Nos vemos.**

_PD: La idea de subasta de cenas si existe (No crean que es ilegal ni nada con el tráfico de personas). Se hacen con el fin de recaudar fondos para asociaciones de niños en pobreza, orfanatos, entre otros. Nastenka (rusia) es un ejemplo:Ayuda a los niños con cáncer e hizó una afiliación con sitio de subastas de citas GoodWillion. Más información en santo Google._


	14. LOS ENGAÑOS NO SON BUENOS PARA TI- 1

**Capitulo anterior...**

Levanté la cabeza, después de descansar algunos segundos. No sabía que el departamento de Cullen tenía un pequeño balcón que comunicaba a las escaleras de emergencia. De tal manera que todavía tenía que saltarme la barda del balcón y caer sobre el metal de las escaleras. Estaba segura de que si lo pensaba dos veces, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Me subí y evité mirar abajo. Sabía que no estaba en los primeros pisos y que debajo de mi, existía solo el suelo pero muy lejos. Tuve el impulso de retroceder y aceptar mis culpas. Creo que he perdido un tornillo.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí trepada?- aquella voz. Me giré, asustada y vi a Cullen, mirándome confuso

-Yo..- quise responder pero mi pie izquierdo (el mismo que ya había maltratado mucho) resbaló con algo y sentí el aire en mi nuca. Nunca sabré lo que quería decir. Me esforcé en cerrar los ojos, en vano. Vi su mano extenderse pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba cayendo e iba a morir y mi última persona a ver había sido Edward Cullen.

Genial.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong>Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.<strong>__**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Los engaños no son buenos para ti**

**1era parte**

Nunca imagine que la muerte se sentiría tan cómoda. Abrí los ojos y nada parecía haber cambiado. Los autos y las personas pasaban por la calle sin prestarme atención. Por fin había descubierto que seguía después de la vida. Pero ¿Dónde estaban los ángeles guardianes, los coros celestiales o el infierno esperándome?

Observé que mis manos tenían algunos rasguños pero no estaba tan mal como habría creído. Un quejido sonó muy cerca de mí. En definitiva, aparecería el ángel guardián que me llevaría a un estúpido viaje versión Scrooge en Navidad.

-Isabella- la voz era amortiguada y sonaba como si estuviera atravesando un lago túnel para encontrarme

-¿Dios? –

-Isa..bella-

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Quítate…de…encima-

-¿Disculpa?- esa era una extraña petición, hasta para dios.

-Aquí..abajo-

Aplastándolo con la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, estaba Cullen. Me costó un minuto o dos, considerar y rechazar la idea de que había matado a Cullen y debía convivir con el hasta el infinito. Fue tan absurda la explicación, que pase a la segunda opción: Ambos estábamos vivos.

-Oh, lo lamento- me levanté abruptamente y ¡Demonios! Grité. Mi pie se dobló al instante y caí sobre el chico de nuevo. –Mi pie-

-No me puedo mover...-

-¡Tampoco yo!- lo escuché suspirar y con cuidado sacó sus manos y tocó mi pierna

-Aleja tu sucia mano de mí o te rompo la nariz-

-Solo trato de ayudarnos ¿sabes? Un gracias no estaría tan mal.. ¿Qué demonios tratabas de hacer?- Me negué a darle explicaciones porque hasta para mi resultaban estúpidas. Sacó sus piernas por debajo de las mías, dejándome en el suelo –En vista de que no dirás nada, adiós- levantó la mano, se sacudió el polvo y se giró hacia la esquina. Podía ver que tenía su camisa sucia y desgarrada en varios lugares, con pequeñas manchas de sangre. ¿Qué tanto había recibido del golpe?. También aprecie que cojeaba de un pie y mantenía un brazo recto. Pero más recaí en el hecho de que me había dejado ahí tirada, sin poderme parar. Pese a que le hubiera podido gritar y obligarle a ayudarme, mi orgullo, de nueva cuenta, me lo impidió.

Me cruce de brazos mientras me duró el berrinche y cuando lo vi irse, suspiré. Observé que yo tampoco había sido salvada de los rasguños, miré mi pie derecho con resentimiento y procedí a palparlo. Ni siquiera lo logré. Solté un grito de dolor y lo deje ahí. La pierna izquierda funcionaba bien, un poco magullada pero nada grave. Me impulsé con ella y como pude me arrastré a algún arbusto cercano. Podía servirme de apoyo para levantarme y llegar al departamento. Pero ¿Cómo subiría todas esas escaleras? ¿Tendría que subir por el elevador? De repente, no supe si por esa causa o por consecuencia de la caída, vomité.

-Vaya, parece que la princesita, está peor-

Inspiré y retuve el contenido hasta girarme hacia donde la voz provenía. Cullen me miraba interrogante.

-Largo, puedo arreglármelas sola-

-Puedo ver eso, vamos- alargó una mano hacia mi

-No- me negué. Su boca se frunció. Ahí me di cuenta que su cara estaba libre de polvo y tierra y que su camisa era nueva -¿Te cambiaste?-

-Me pase casi dos semanas intentando que te fijaras en mí. Hoy lo haces y ni siquiera de eso me puedo aprovechar-

-Bastardo-

-Vamos, chica. No pretendo dejar basura afuera de mi edificio-

-¿Qué paso con tan linda dulzura hacia tus mujeres?-

-Tú no eres mi mujer, además ya vimos que eso no funciona contigo así que de ahora en adelante, iremos por otra estrategia: La fuerza-

-No me intimidas-

-Quizás no..-se inclinó hacia mí y alzó su mano sobre mi cabello. Pensé que haría algo pero solo se limitó a quitar hojas secas –Quizás si- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y grité de dolor cuando el peso de su mano cayó sobre mi pie herido

-¡Quítalo!- seguía gritando porque la verdad dolía un infierno.

-Lo hare si te portas bien como niña buena y haces lo que te digo-

-¡No me voy a acostar contigo!-

Está vez el soltó una carcajada –Ya lo sé, amor. No es necesario que el embarazo se haga público- no entendí a que se refería cuando se hizo a un lado. No sabía en que momento había llegado una ambulancia y los paramédicos junto a algunos curiosos, me miraban fijamente con diversión. Enrojecí y en mi enojo, me puse de pie con rapidez. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, mi pie se dobló haciéndome gritar de dolor y caer de vuelta al suelo, o eso creí. Había cerrado los ojos por inercia y cuando los abrí, sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba.

-¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Bájame!- grite cuando me di cuenta que mi "flote" se debía a que me cargaba entre sus brazos hacia la ambulancia. De cerca, pude ver que si tenía algunas heridas y su rostro parecía expresar ese dolor. Cargarme le estaba empeorando el brazo. Hasta que estuve en la ambulancia, me dejo recostada sobre la camilla y tomó asiento a mi lado –Lárgate, con traerme haces suficiente-

-¿Quieres callarte por un minuto, Isabella? Vamos al hospital- La forma en que lo dijo, claramente me dejo sin palabras. Se escuchaba molesto, cansado y sin la típica bromita que soltaba tras alardear.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegamos al hospital, la sala de urgencias estaba llena. Nos ordenaron esperar. Ya había tarareado todas las canciones de mi celular y el dolor solo estaba empeorando. Bajé la mirada a mi tobillo solo para verlo convertido en una bola enorme -Oh mierda- Ni siquiera los paramédicos pudieron contra toda la gente que repentinamente, había decidido enfermarse. Tan solo me indicaron lo mismo de antes y paciencia.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Duele?- sus ojos me miraron con nerviosismo. La fría reacción de Cullen en la ambulancia se había sustituido por un chico inquieto. Era obvio que jamás había lidiado con algo así.

-Mi pie ¡No lo veo!- expresé con dramatismo y cierta intención. Su cara palideció una octava y comenzó a buscar ayuda rápidamente, sus ojos moviéndose de mi pie a las enfermeras, sin nadie que nos dijera nada -Ok, guarda la calma- me dijo aunque era claro que él la necesitaba más que yo -Respira profundo, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala- según decía, iba repitiendo su ejemplo. Alcé una ceja -¡Solo hazlo!- estaba rayando en lo histérico

-Oye...-

-Respira, todo estará bien- de la nada, me vi acunada entre sus brazos. O mejor dicho, mi cabeza se aplastó contra su pecho y escuché su corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Si no se calmaba, sería él, quien sufriría un infarto -Inhala, exhala...-

-¡CULLEN!- grité cuando era obvio que no me iba a dar oportunidad de hablar

-¿Si?-

-Esas respiraciones sirven para el parto ¡No para fracturas!- me deshice del abrazo y le miré, enojada

-Oh, cierto- se pasó una mano por el cabello –Espera un momento, no te vayas a mover de aquí, buscaré a alguien-

Enarqué una ceja, ¿Moverme de aquí? Que gracioso, ¿Dónde iría con el pie herido?. Suspire mientras veía la inflamación de mi caída. Había actuado de forma tan estúpida y lo que más quería evitar era a la persona que estaba hace segundos sentada a mi lado. Me sentía avergonzada, furiosa conmigo misma ya que tenía que admitir que había sido amable de su parte el traerme hasta aquí. Rayos, no quería deberle nada a este tipo y ahora..

-¡Isabella!- levanté la cabeza cuando escuché su voz -¡He conseguido a un doctor!- dijo emocionado. A su espalda, vi a una enfermera morena que lo miraba embelesada, casi fantaseando con un vestido de novia y canciones de amor. Pobre ilusa, no sabía que había sido utilizada. Así que a eso se había referido con buscar a alguien.

-No está bien usar a la gente- le mencioné cuando me cargo de nueva cuenta, esta vez no puse objeción porque tampoco podía darme el lujo de pedir una silla de ruedas por algo que podía ser un simple esguince. Habían casos peores que el mío.

-No lo hago, ellos solo reaccionan así a mi presencia-

Me coloco con cuidado sobre la cama y se quedó de pie, mirando a la puerta con desconfianza.

-¿Quieres el número de esa enfermera, no es así? Lástima que no puedes-

Me miró sin entender –Tenemos una apuesta corriendo todavía por si lo has olvidado, galán. No puedes acostarte con nadie- Eso pareció mejorar su humor y la antigua preocupación paso a ser diversión.

-Ni tú-

-Como si necesitara de eso para ser feliz-

-Lo necesitas más de lo que crees. Un buen hombre y una gran noche de sexo y serias la mujer más feliz del mundo-

-¿Y tú te pones como candidato principal?-

-Es mi deber auxiliar a pobres almas mientras mi espíritu lo soporte-

-Pues asegúrate de no ayudar tanto, no te vayas a gastar antes. Ya sabes lo que dicen "Quien mucho alardea…- miré su entrepierna con una sonrisa –Pobrecillo-

De repente, fui empujada hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Cullen se deslizaba por debajo de mi blusa mientras su boca comenzaba a hacer un recorrido por mi cuello -¡Suéltame!-

-Vuelve a decir eso y no creo que sea necesaria la apuesta para lograr mi objetivo-

-Quítate de encima o quebrare ese brazo tuyo-

-Te dije que intentaría ahora con fuerza. El sexo violento no era lo que tenía en mente pero podríamos probar-

-Amor joven, que tierno ¿No te parece, Jasper?- alcé mi cabeza

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver como seguías, Edward me avisó pero veo que estas muy bien- Oh no, esa miradita de "cuéntame detalles" saltaba a la vista

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas. Tú, quítate- Cullen sonrió con menos soberbia y se deslizó lejos de mí, cosa que agradecí. Su tacto todavía lo sentía sobre mí y me provocaba náuseas. El doctor entró antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo y procedió a hacerme pruebas. Horas después, revisiones y radiografías más tarde, llegó al consultorio de nuevo.

-Su lesión no es tan grave- Suspiré y casi salto de gusto –Pero tendrá que usar un yeso-Oh genial, mi gozo en un pozo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo voy a caminar?-

-Tiene que mantener reposo-

-¿Y la universidad? ¡Está loco!-

-Srita. Si no se cuida, será peor o bien podría, alargar su estadía en el hospital-

-No me quedaré aquí-

-Bells, no seas testaruda. Además Edward te cuidará-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, yo estaré ocupada y Jasper trabaja, además él se ha ofrecido- Por supuesto, el lindo príncipe de caridad. Le dirigí una mirada asesina que él me contestó con un guiño.

-No te preocupes Alice, cuidaré de Bella en todo momento, seré su sombra por.. ¿Cuánto tiempo doctor?-

-Regresara en 2 semanas para ver la mejoría de la herida y saber si se retira o se deja por otra semana-

-En ese caso, estaré encantado-

-Doctor- inquirió Alice -¿Ella podrá caminar?-

-Con muletas, claro que si-

-Entonces, digamos que no es excusa para no salir- Miré interrogante a Alice. ¿A qué se refería?

-Ciertamente- ella me sonrió

-Entonces, ¡No hay problema con que seas mi modelo, Bells!-

-Dije que no lo haría-

-Pero Bells-

-No- me negué una y otra vez –Sabes mis razones-

Jasper se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído –Si estás con Alice, no tendrás que ver a Edward al menos una semana por las preparaciones-

-Acepto- dije casi de inmediato y Alice saltó de gusto. En su lugar, yo miré a Jasper quien aunque sonreía, me miraba con atención. Él sabía que era mentira. Tenía que hablar con él y pedirle que no le dijera nada a ella. No me lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenida a casa-<p>

-¿Por qué estoy en tu casa de nuevo?-

-Es más fácil trasladar tus cosas aquí que las mías, además hay menos escaleras-

-Me largo a mi departamento-

-Jasper trajo tus cosas- me dijo señalando una maleta al fondo del pasillo

-Él sabe que nuestra amistad es un farsa ¿lo sabias?-

-Lo imagina, siempre ha sido muy perceptivo-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Quería que se convenciera de la mentira por tus reacciones pero al parecer eres una pésima actriz-

-Cállate o te golpeo con una muleta-

-Inténtalo, me moriré de risa cuando te caigas al piso-

-¡No lo hare!- grité pero sostuve con más fuerza mis muletas. Tenía tanta razón. El timbre de la puerta sonó al mismo tiempo que mi teléfono. Ambos nos miramos confundidos y después de pasarme mi celular, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi la expresión de sorpresa combinada con disgusto en su rostro. Era una especie de disgusto distinto al que cuando discutía conmigo.

-¿Hola?-

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién habla?-

-Vaya por fin me escuchas, Bella-

-¿Quién es?-Se escuchó una carcajada con falsa alegría.

-Soy Tyler-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular?- pregunté con malhumor. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en él con el accidente. De pronto, el dolor de cabeza había aparecido. Tyler: El primer chico que había rechazado cuando me invitó a salir. No habia terminado bien desde entonces y de repente recibía notas de él, insultándome. Cosas que pasan.

-Contactos míos-

-Voy a colgar-

-Acabo de verte entrar con Cullen a un mismo departamento ¿Es lo mismo que creo?-

-¿Andas espiándome?-

-Entonces es cierto. La recatada Bella se volvió una más del sequito. Apuesto a que todos estarán tan emocionados de saberlo-

-No es tu asunto Tyler-

-Ciertamente no pero tu rechazo debe ser cobrado caro-

-Esp..- la línea se había cortado. Rayos, ahora sería expuesta como la nueva conquista de Cullen y Alice descubriría que la engañe. Me giré hacia la puerta donde todavía él hablaba con alguien, lo veía hacer ademanes con dificultad y recordé un detalle: El no había atendido sus heridas.

-No y es mi última palabra- azotó la puerta y cerró con seguro como si quisiera asegurarse que los problemas no entraran.

-¿Estas…-

-Sí, no es nada- tiró el control de la tele en mis manos –Diviértete y llama cuando tengas hambre-

-Pero..- no había terminado de hablar cuando escuché el portazo de su puerta y el seguro colocado. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

><p><em>He vuelto por fin!. Se que no he actualizado en más de 1 mes (2 meses creo) pero tuve muchos problemas que no sabri por donde empezar. Primero muchas tarea, después mi computadora murio ( a lo cual una mala noticia, unos capitulos ya casi terminados de la historia se perdieron, situaciones emocionantes se fueron al caño y otros fragmentos..¿recuperarlos? No se pudo), asi que lamento ese inconveniente, me dolio mucho no poder recuperarlos, habia puesto muchas cosas importantes, fragmentos, que desgraciadamente no estaran en la historia. También cai enferma casi 2 semanas y para el colmo, tuve una horrorosa semana de examenes, no dormia y si cerraba los ojos un minuto, tenia que evitarlo para estudiar. Ha sido un tiempo de locos. No pensaba actualizar pero me puse las pilas y aqui ando a las 2am. Si, estoy loca. En fin...<em>

_¿Que les parecio? Se que querian mas largo pero mi cerebro no da para mas..Edward queda a cuidar a Bella ¿Que pasará? Y porque anda todo estresado y malhumorado de repente? ¿Que trama tyler? Diganme que opinan y que quisieran que se descubriera antes..La situacion de bella, de edward, de rosalie, o la cuestion del evento de Alice...muajaja.._

_Pidan por que regrese mi inspiracion y asi poder escribir 2 capitulos..(algun dia, seria genial ¿no?) Por fin en Word hemos (y digo esto, porque me apoyan y leen estos disparates) llegado a la pagina 100! AHI ACABO ESTE CAPITULO..Jamás crei que llegaria a tanto...Creo que de aqui comenzare a meter mas intriga.._


	15. LOS ENGAÑOS NO SON BUENOS PARA TI- 2

_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo anterior<em>**

_-No y es mi última palabra- azotó la puerta y cerró con seguro como si quisiera asegurarse que los problemas no entraran._

_-¿Estas…-_

_-Sí, no es nada- tiró el control de la tele en mis manos –Diviértete y llama cuando tengas hambre-_

_-Pero..- no había terminado de hablar cuando escuché el portazo de su puerta y el seguro colocado. ¿Qué había pasado?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Los engaños no son buenos para ti**

**2da parte**

Me quedé dormida sobre el sillón sin darme cuenta. No fue hasta que un sonido sordo me hizo abrir los ojos. Todavía parecía estar oscuro afuera y la televisión había sido apagada. Permanecí sin moverme a la espera de otro ruido pero no fue así. Justamente cuando me giré para volver a dormir, observé una sombra. Con cuidado de parecer dormida y no moverme, observé como Cullen sacaba algunas cosas de su habitación y salía del departamento. Con rapidez, y como pude, acerqué mi celular. 3:30 am. ¿A dónde iría tan temprano? Pero incluso antes de que pudiera generar teorías, caí dormida.

Abrí los ojos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con fuerza el pegajoso ritmo de The Killers y los pasos apresurados se volvieron más cercanos. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza. Las pastillas me producían ese efecto.

-Maldición- alcé la cabeza y tanteé el celular. Sin embargo, solo conseguí tirarlo al piso. Al momento, la voz de Rose gritaba mi nombre.

Cullen estaba en el marco de la puerta, se acercó sin decir palabra y me dio el celular. Negué con la cabeza porque no quería hablar con nadie por el momento. No quería dar explicaciones y la cabeza me pulsaba con el solo sonido de su voz.

-Está dormida- lo mire sin entender. Tenía el celular en su oreja y hablaba con Rosalie.

Me miró fijamente y contrajo la frente un poco. Algo le molestaba. –No me escuchaste, está dormida-

Se quedó en silencio un poco más y apretó sus manos sobre el aparato –Ella te llamará- siseo entre dientes y colgó.

-Eso no fue amable-

-Ella tampoco es un princesita educada. Al parecer no me tiene tanto cariño-

-Ni yo- el dolor había cesado y me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en la sala acomodada en el sillón sino en mi antigua habitación, aquella en donde me había quedado unos cuantos días.

-Me cargaste de nuevo- dije con certeza y el asintió. No estaba enojada pero tampoco me agradaba el asunto. Además, enyesada de un pie no es como si pudiera correr fuera de ahí. La sensación era la misma que estar encadenada.

-No creí que el sillón fuese cómodo. Además te quejabas mucho- Torcí la boca. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, mi familia me lo había dicho en una ocasión,_ él_ en especial. El amargo recuerdo que se comenzaba a formar fue reemplazado por uno más reciente. La imagen de Cullen saliendo en la madrugada. ¿Lo había imaginado?

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?- la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?- repetí

-A las 6- sus ojos tenían debajo una sombra purpurea que me indicaba lo contrario

-¿Saliste antes a algún lugar?-

-No- dijo con rapidez

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Es esto un interrogatorio?- se giró hacia la puerta- Vamos, levántate, tenemos clase. Fue mi turno de mostrar sorpresa

-¿Clases? ¿Vas a clases?- me solté a reír- ¿Conoces que es eso?-

-Muy graciosa pero si, asisto varias veces al año, ahora muévete y desayuna-

Salió de mi habitación y me quede sentada un rato. Tras pensarlo 15 minutos después, supe que no iba a poder yo sola alistarme. Tome el celular y le marque a Alice –Necesito ayuda-

-Llama a Edward-

-Necesito tu ayuda- recalque las palabra- Mujer-

-Ah.. entiendo, aunque podrían afianzar su relación-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nada, olvídalo; estaré en 5 minutos allá-

Asentí como si pudiera verme. Apoyé mi pie bueno y alargué mi brazo hacia la muleta. Apenas la roce pero fue suficiente para que se me resbalara al piso. Maldije en todos los idiomas que conocía y la pateé con fuerza. Un grito de dolor brotó al instante, la había pateado con el yeso.

-¿Qué sucede?- parecía alarmado por mi grito

-¡Odio ser una inútil! No puedo hacer nada ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!- patalee como niña pequeña. Era infantil pero me sentía frustrada, no me gustaba depender de nadie. Jamás lo hice, incluso desde el día negro. Y ahora, Cullen, levantaba mi muleta y me la acercaba como fiel mayordomo. Sentí hervir mi sangre, quería golpearlo por su cara amable. -¿Por qué eres amable?-

-¿Amable?- al parecer no se había percatado

-Me cargas, me pasas mi celular, me levantas mi muleta y..- vi la bandeja con un desayuno –Y me preparas el desayuno. Es sospechoso… Ni creas que me trago ese cuento…-

-No está envenenado- dijo mientras acomodaba la bandeja y yo veía fijamente toda la comida, esperando que burbujeara u oliera mal. Chasqueó los dientes y tomó el tenedor –Son huevos- Apreté los labios cuando levantó el cubierto con comida y lo acercó a mi boca.

-Abre la boca- hice todo lo contrario. Suspiró –No hagas esto, soy paciente pero no un santo –Abre la boca, come y ya, listo-

Negué con la cabeza -¡Bien!- se llevó la comida a su boca y la masticó –Mmm, rico- se parecía a esos padres que se sentaban por horas a darle de comer a un bebé. En este escenario, él era el padre cariñoso pero trabajador y yo, la bebe sucia y necia. –Ahora tú- tenía el tenedor prácticamente sobre mis labios.

Lo miré con sospecha y me alejé –Mínimo cambia el ten…-

-Trágatelo- me llevé las manos a la boca. En mi distracción, me había tomado de la cara y puesto la comida. Tenía la opción de escupirla pero sus ojos verdes esmeralda no me quitaban la vista. Decidí que tenía que masticarlo, rogar no estuviera envenenada y digerirla.

-Ahora- dijo aún cerca de mí –Cierra esa mente malévola y come, sherlock. Me iré a alistar-

-Alice ya llegó- dije cuando escuché unos toques en la puerta

-Lo sé, me llamó hace rato-

-¿Desde hace cuánto son amigos?-

-Desde que nosotros dos salimos-

Toda mi calma, incluso mi mínima empatía hacia él, aquella que había desarrollado desde el accidente, se hizo cenizas. Mi cara enrojeció; no de vergüenza sino de enojo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-

-Le dije que salimos-

-¡Idiota! ¿Quién decidió eso? ¡Quedamos que no íbamos a meter a Alice dentro de la apuesta-

-Te dije que utilizaría otros métodos- su sonrisa arrogante volvió y esta vez, incluso sus ojos brillaban por el reto

-Ella no te creerá-

-No lo sé, a veces puedo ser tan convincente- se acercó a mí y alejó unos cabellos de mi cuello –Nunca se sabe, cuando uno duerme..-

-¡Degenerado!- se alejó, riendo a carcajadas

-Solo hace falta una buena actuación, Isabella. Si no me crees, mírate. Te trato bien y me gano un buen trato tuyo. ¿Amable, dijiste? –

Siseé con fuerza –Abre a Alice y lárgate antes de que..-

-¿Me golpees? No puedes moverte- tome un portarretrato cercano

-Largo o te tiro esto y te advierto: Tengo excelente puntería-

-De acuerdo, cariño- me guiñó un ojo y salió para abrir. De pronto, el desayuno parecía nauseabundo. Yo, que me deleitaba de ser lista, había estado a punto de sucumbir a un falso amable Cullen y su rutina de tratar bien a los enfermos. Eran tácticas.

-¡Edward!- escuche la voz de Alice, como siempre alegre. Ya me imaginaba que ahora estaría dando saltitos y mirando sonriente a ese tipo.

-Hey, Alice ¿Cómo has estado?-

-De maravilla. ¿Y Bells?-

-Ha sido una buena paciente-

-Porque tiene un excelente doctor- ambos rieron. ¿Desde cuándo ya eran grandes amigos? Lo iba a matar si le hacía algo a Alice.

* * *

><p>-¡Bella!- reaccioné ante su llamado. –No me estas escuchando-<p>

-Sí, claro-

-¿Te sucede algo?- se veía preocupada -¿Algo con Edward?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Emmm.. Olvide llamarle a Rose.. No estará muy feliz-

-Bueno eso explica, por qué me llamo temprano furiosa-

-¿Furiosa?-

-Si- Alice pasó el cepillo por mi cabello. Me había ayudado mucho con el yeso y los cuidados necesarios –Apenas conteste, comenzó a gritarme sobre él porque había permitido estar aquí con Edward, así que le dije la verdad: Que salían-

Palidecí al instante -¿Qué dijo?-

-Se quedó callada y después me colgó-

-Eso no es bueno. Tengo que hablar con ella- me levanté rápidamente y el pie me dolió como mil espinas clavándose en la piel.

-Alto ahí, señorita. No se apresure, su carruaje está listo- Cullen estaba en el marco de la puerta, observándome sonriente. Alice chilló de alegría y el "galán" de telenovela barata, me cargó hasta su auto. Detrás de mí, Alice llevaba las muletas.

-No te saldrás con la tuya- le susurré mientras caminaba

-Quizás ya lo hice-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Al decirle a Alice estamos saliendo, querrá pruebas y por lo tanto, tu tendrás que salir conmigo. No hay opción-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que cederá tan fácil?-

-Tengo mis mañas. ¿Quieres una cita hoy? Puedo llevarte donde quieras-

-No, gracias-

-Tal vez, no sé ¿Quieres ir a jugar en un casino?-

La sola mención del lugar congeló mi cuerpo e hizo que mi sangre se detuviera. **Casino.** Hermosa palabra.

-Emm... esto..-

-Podríamos jugar en cuantas máquinas desees-

Me mordí el labio. Era injusto, manipulándome de esa forma. Para suerte mía, Alice entró al auto con nosotros, lo que impidió que la conversación siguiera. Todo el camino, Cullen fue el chico más empalagoso, protector y benevolente del planeta además del más cordial con los amigos de su "novia".

Nos detuvimos enfrente de la escuela y Alice prácticamente brincó del asiento para admirar a Cullen derretirse en atención hacia mi persona. Rodé los ojos y me quedé tan quieta y cooperativa como pudiese, no quería levantar sospechas de su parte.

Sin embargo, por encima del hombro de Cullen observé la mirada de la población estudiantil. En realidad, de un grupo de fanáticas adoradoras de Edward Cullen, que me miraban como si fuesen ratas esperando roer mis intestinos. Un poco más atrás, pero no por ello menos sobresalientes, otro grupo de 5 personas pasaban por allí: Sam Uley, el líder, un chico de ultimo año con hombros anchos con su novia Emily Young; la misma chica que me había ayudado con la fiesta nocturna, Leah Clearwater, la chica que me había apoyado sobre todo cuando mencione venganza ahora me observaba, furiosa. Probablemente había sido una decepción para ella verme así. Estaba malentendiendo las cosas pero no podía decírselo.

Me fije que Leah, jalaba de un brazo a otro chico. Uno de cabello negro y piel morena. Probablemente otro de último año. No era tan sociable como para conocerme a todos. No pude observarle bien el rostro debido a que la presencia por la que había regresado a la escuela, estaba ahí. Era el único que sonreía. Su maldito gesto era tan irónico y pedante que quise tomar una muleta y golpearlo ahí mismo. Maldito Tyler.

-Bien, ¿Entendiste?- preguntó Cullen y asentí sin prestarle atención. Inspiré un poco de aire y vi que él se colocaba a mi lado.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-

-A dejarte a clases-

-Puedo sola, además Alice...-

-Ella ya se fue-

-¿Cuándo?- me gire a todas direcciones y a la lejanía ví las puntas de su cabello danzar con su caminar. Me las apañaría luego con ella.

Pasamos entre toda la multitud y escuché más insultos de los que podría escuchar en toda mi vida. Y algunas confesiones de parte de chicos que querían mi atención. Cullen mantuvo sus manos lejos de mí y se lo agradecí en silencio.

-No prestes atención- casi susurró y asentí

-Nunca lo hago-

Me dejo en mi clase, y se fue a la suya. Apenas tomé asiento, tenía 39 pares de ojos observando mis movimientos. Este día sería muy difícil.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?- inquirió Alice cuando le pedí que me acompañara a la biblioteca<p>

-Sabes cómo me fue- le dirigí una mirada de cansancio

-¡Pero es maravilloso! ¡Tienes admiradores, ese grupito te envidia, Edward te adora!-

No dije nada para no romper la burbujita de felicidad en la que flotaba. –Ellas me matarán-

-Se les pasará-

-Eso espero. Tengo que mirar tres veces para ver que nadie me sigue-

-Te cuidaré las espaldas- dijo con orgullo y negué con la cabeza

-Puedo sola. Soy una chica fuerte, lo sabes-

-Si- esta vez, su respuesta no era tan alegre como las otras y supuse que le había hecho recordar a la antigua Isabella. Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles, incluso para ellas.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y como supuse la mochila de Tyler estaba ahí. No es que fuera conocido por ser un excelente estudiante sino porque ahí era único lugar donde sus cariños rápidos no podían ser descubiertos.

El celular de Alice sonó con alguna musiquita estridente. Lo miró un momento antes de chillar y sacudirme -¡Oh por Dios, es Jasper!-

-Pues…Contesta-

-Pero.. tú..-

-Anda-

-Regreso en un minuto-salió corriendo y antes de salir ya estaba diciendo su nombre. Realmente se había flechado con ese tipo. No podía decir si me caía bien o más pero era muy perceptivo y peligroso si decidía ir de bocón.

Iba a buscar a Tyler cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Rosalie. De inmediato, me ignoró y recordé que no le había devuelto la llamada. Caminé con las muletas hacia ella.

-Hola- Me ignoró –Eso es rudo, Rosalie-

-No te entiendo de verdad- apretó los labios rojos –Te desapareces sin dejar rastro de un baño, me entero por otras personas de tu accidente, llamo preocupada y ese…idiota me cuelga y luego hoy todo el mundo sabe excepto yo, que eres la novia de ese sujeto- casi parecía a punto de gritar

-No es lo que parece-

-Suena exactamente como es- se preparaba para levantarse

-¡Espera!- grite y la bibliotecaria, una señora de 50 años, junto con los estudiantes, me mandaron a callar. Medio sonreí con falsedad y asentí. Tomé el brazo de Rosalie –Es un juego, Rose. Todo es actuado-

-No te creo-

-Lo sé pero tienes que confiar en mi –mire a los alrededores y vi a Tyler apoyado en un librero –Sobre todo por lo que haré ahorita. Te lo explicaré todo, solo a ti- le susurré un poco más bajo. Me alejé sin decirle más y pasé de largo a Tyler. Una vez dentro, camuflajeados por libros, pude prestarle atención.

-¿Qué es que quieres por tu silencio?-

-Hubiera sido divertido si no hubieras aparecido con él hoy. ¿Qué caso tiene?- se encogió de hombros –Aunque descubrí que no eres más que una zo..- levanté la mano y la estampé contra su mejilla

-Ni un insulto más. Ya escuché varios de todas partes. ¿Quieres algo? Dímelo y rápido-

-¿Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen o no?-

-¿En qué te beneficia o afecta saberlo?-

-En lo que yo divulgue en el grupo de fanáticas-dijo de repente. Parecía más un intento patético por llamar mi atención que la verdad pura.

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo amigas ahí dentro: Tanya y Jessica están peleando prácticamente por ver quién te saca los ojos con sus uñas y yo podría ayudarlas o no..-

-¿Ahora eres una mujercita de chismes?-

-Cállate-

-Tyler, creí que veníamos a hablar de algo serio-

-Bésame-

Me eché hacia atrás al instante -¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Es el pago por mi silencio-

-Prefiero sus uñas afiladas de manicure-

Me asomé un poco cuando escuché algunas voces y vi que Cullen había entrado a la biblioteca. Dudaba que conociera el término "préstamo a domicilio" relacionado a libros así que siendo un poco egocéntrica, supuse que venía por mí.

-No me ignores- tomó mi mentón y me jaló hacia él -¿Te gustan las apuestas?-

-Escucho- medio sonreí. Como supuse, esa palabra era bendita y maldita a la vez.

-Te pago 200 dólares para que me beses-

-Debes estar desesperado...-

-Enfrente de Cullen-

-Olvídalo- me iba a dar la media vuelta

-300 dólares; si después de eso, lo besas a él-

-¿Qué tan repulsiva está tu cabeza hoy?-

-Piénsalo son 500 dólares ganados tan fácilmente-

-No estoy tan desesperada-

-Yo creo que sí- volteé a verlo por el tono de sus palabras–En una semana se cumplen dos años ¿No es así?- Palidecí al instante -Lo supuse, necesitas el dinero-

Bajé la cabeza y medité. Tenía que conseguir el dinero, tenía que pagar esa deuda o si no… –Si lo hago, quiero que por Cullen sea el doble-

-¿Qué?-

-El doble por Cullen o nada-

Ahora él parecía verse confundido. Levanté mi cabeza y le sonreí –Me costará borrarme más su saliva y el dentista no es gratis- Mi piel se erizo y mi sangre la sentía hervir de emoción. Apuestas..lindas apuestas y con ello, el dinero.

Está vez, Tyler me acompaño con otra sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora si, pueden matarme...Jajaja. Pero primero dejenme decirles algo: Gracias por los comentarios! Me dieron vida e inspiración. Pensaba subirlo mañana el capitulo pero no pude resistirme, me picaban mis manos asi que ta. dan! Aqui esta. 10 hojitas de Word y aunque queria seguir quiero dejarles dudas para el otro capitulo (jajaja risa malvada).<em>

_SolitariaCullen ...Tu comentario me hizo pensar 2 dias completos. Y dije ¡Bella necesita un casino!_

_soledadcullen, eddy- Gracias por sus comentarios, tambien me dan risas ese par, y tambien me estresaba abrir la pagina y saber que no tenia tiempo para escribir._

_ichigoneeko zavarce75 muchas gracias!_

_wichi0705 Tienes razon, todavia no me recupero del coraje de perder tales capitulos pero ya lo pense y quizas no debian ver la luz del dia, o eran muy malos o no iban a encajar en la historia, yo que se. Pero ahora (este capitulo- una parte se borró) lo volvi a hacer y esto salio y sabes que? ¡Lo adore! Edward dandole a comer a bells, bells defendiendose (esa es mi chica) y con 2 apuestas, tyler desesperado..Y..._

_Como ando de buenas por el trailer nuevo de cazadores de sombras, otra de mis sagas favoritas, les dare un regalito._

_¿QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ESTABA HABLANDO CON EDWARD DETRAS DE LA PUERTA?_

_cofcofocoofemmettcofcofcofcofcof_

_Esto aunque suene spoiler no les dira mucho, porque... No saben por que estuvo ahi..jejeje y mucho menos por que edward reacciono asi..._

_PD: lamento no mencionar a todas, es por falta de tiempo ya que ahora tengo que estudiar como buena niña, para el prox capitulo prometo que mencionare a todas asi haga una biblia aqui abajo._


	16. EL CENTRO DEL TIRO AL BLANCO

**_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo anterior<strong>_

_Bajé la cabeza y medité. Tenía que conseguir el dinero, tenía que pagar esa deuda o si no… –Si lo hago, quiero que por Cullen sea el doble-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-El doble por Cullen o nada-_

_Ahora él parecía verse confundido. Levanté mi cabeza y le sonreí –Me costará borrarme más su saliva y el dentista no es gratis- Mi piel se erizo y mi sangre la sentía hervir de emoción. Apuestas..lindas apuestas y con ello, el dinero._

_Está vez, Tyler me acompaño con otra sonrisa._

* * *

><p>PD: Lo que esta en cursiva son momentos que Bella recuerda de su pasado. Explicaciones abajo<p>

**Capítulo 15**

**El centro del tiro al arco**

* * *

><p><em>-Aquí es donde deberías girarte y darme esa gran sonrisa- Veo a Charlie, mi padre sonreírme –Todo está bien, no te preocupes-<em>

_-Fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa-_

_-Shhh…Nadie tiene la culpa. Esto debía suceder tarde o temprano-_

_-Lo lamento- Puedo ver mi cabello manchado con tierra y mis manos con raspaduras. _

_-Apuesto a que sí, cariño-_

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y volví a mi realidad. A mi espalda, Tyler me susurraba algo que no había sido capaz de captar. Sus manos sudorosas estaban sobre mis hombros. Debo haber asentido o algo porque sonrió gustoso.<p>

-Entonces.. primero él y luego yo- dijo simplemente y supuse que a lo mejor lo había convencido de algo. Se veía como un cachorro desesperado, casi al borde de la histeria.

-Adelanto- alcé mi mano –Mi dinero-

-Cuando termines-

-Ahora- A pesar de que estaba nerviosa por el repentino recuerdo de las palabras de Charlie, lo disimulé. Las apuestas era algo que Charlie me había inculcado desde niña, no del modo obsesivo pero si como un juego inofensivo solo para diversión, jamás como daño. Y ahora..mientras esperaba el dinero, me sentía tan sucia. Como esa vez..

-Bien- Me estregó los billetes y los conté con rapidez. Otra herencia de mi padre: La mitad de la apuesta en mis manos. ¿Cuándo las apuestas se volvieron más oscuras y más obsesivas? ¿Cuándo comencé a caer en esta desesperación?

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, en definitiva, ese accidente mío me había dañado algunas neuronas. Logré decir que sí a algo que dijo el tonto de Tyler. Salí de mi escondite y localicé a Cullen. Discutía con Rosalie sin notar mi presencia.

Me movilicé con dificultad por culpa de las muletas y traté de que en los escasos metros que nos separaban, pensar algo agradable: Alguna serie de televisión, una película de terror, comida…Algo que no fuera lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por lo que Charlie me regañaría por días.

Observé a Rosalie y me devolvió la mirada interrogante, tenía que cumplir con esto y lo haría así me costara un poco de mi salud mental. Justo cuando estaba ideando como sería, él avanzó hasta mí y suspiré agradecida, de que me hubiera permitido no moverme más. Me colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho y de inmediato, comparé la sensación con la de Tyler. Ciertamente, Cullen no era de mi agrado pero lo prefería por encima del asqueroso Tyler. Abrió los labios y mi estómago se retorció.

Bajé la mirada y él lo tomó como una oportunidad perfecta para joderme. -¿Te han cortado la lengua?- Seguí quieta, sin moverme ni respirar por escasos segundos –No me digas que ahora tienes el papel de tímida en la relación, no creo que tú..- extendí mis brazos, dejando caer las muletas y lo jalé del cuello de su camisa hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios. Apenas sentí su piel tibia contra la mía, comencé a contar.

1..2..3..4..5.. Abrí el puño en que se había convertido mi mano y le sonreí. Había ganado. Me separé tan rápido como pude y me percaté del impresionante silencio a mi alrededor y de las miradas diversas: Por un lado su endemoniado séquito, la expresión sorprendida de Rose, la diversión en los ojos de Tyler combinada con ansiedad y el puchero de Mike. Aunque sin duda, la expresión de Cullen fue la mejor: Inexpresivo.

-¿Qué..-

Lo mire con cara de disculpa -Lo lamento, solo quería comprobar si seguía siendo lesbiana- le guiñé un ojo y me incliné tan rápido como pude para recoger las muletas y salir de la biblioteca

No me detuve ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando segundos después, Tyler gritaba mi nombre enojado. Sabía que en mi condición, no le llevaría más que unas zancadas más amplias el alcanzarme, así que hice una reverenda estupidez pero mi única opción: Tomé una muleta y la tiré hacia él. La impresión, lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse de espaldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le tire la otra pero no logré golpearle. Y comencé a usar mis dos pies.

-¡Regresa, maldita!- Lo ignoré y seguí moviéndome -¡Me debes mi parte!-

-Aquí está tu parte, imbécil –Le mande una señal nada propia de una señorita y comencé a correr. Un relámpago de dolor no tardó en atravesarme y casi me dobló en el suelo, pero no me rendí. Apreté las manos y los dientes y corrí hacia el estacionamiento. No tenía vehículo donde irme y por supuesto, no me iría con Cullen; después de lo sucedido así que tendría que tomar el autobús. Solo tenía que cruzar 3 pasillos, atravesar el estacionamiento y llegar a la parada. Sencillo.

Estúpida de mí. Por supuesto, no pensaba besar a Tyler, sobre todo por el discreto pero penetrante olor a alcohol que pude percibir mientras hablábamos. Ese no es se iba a satisfacer solo con un beso. He ahí lo de su lengua floja. Jamás había mencionado nada sobre ese día hasta ahora. Extraño. ¿Qué lo había sacado a relucir?

Me giré para ver a mi perseguidor y con alivio, descubrí que lo había perdido. Pero apenas di otro movimiento, mi pecho golpeó contra algo o alguien y el dolor se hizo más fuerte, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

-Vaya, vaya.. ¿Quién tenemos aquí?- con la sola vocecita, la ubiqué de inmediato. Alcé mis ojos. Tanya Denali y otras 10 chicas, con el mismo tipo de ropa y pose que ella: El séquito maldito.

-No sabía que las gatas salían a estas horas de la mañana..¿Horario nuevo?-

-Cuida tu boca, Swan-

-Cuida tu cara, Denali. La última que mandé al hospital requirió cirugía plástica-

Frunció los labios por un momento y me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Esperaba que no notara mi falta de movimiento porque el dolor se había hecho mil veces más fuerte y no podía pararme. Avanzó hacia mí y colocó una de sus zapatillas a escasos centímetros de mi pie lastimado y se agachó a mi altura tanto que podía sentir su perfume cargado. Me miró por algunos segundos. –Perra-

No necesité más iniciativa. Alargué mi brazo hacia su cabello y cuando estaba a punto de tirarla hacía mí, sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y se levantó, para patear mi pie con fuerza. Solté un grito de dolor y me arrepentí al instante. Mostrándole mi debilidad las hacía más fuertes. Tanya tronó los dedos y en un instante, tenía a las demás rodeándome. Solté arañazos al aire de forma inútil y traté de levantarme pero no sirvió de nada.

Sin darme cuenta, dos de ellas, me habían tomado de los pies y me estaban arrastrando hacia los casilleros. Una vez que están me dejaron, otras más me jalaron del cabello y me dieron algunas bofetadas.

Por medio de algunas hebras de mi cabello, observé a Tyler al final del pasillo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Maldito idiota.

Me forzaron a levantar el rostro –Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez...¿Porque venias con Edward hoy en la mañana?-

Solté una risa, quizás un tanto estridente –No puedo creerlo- y volví a reírme

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Ustedes- dije sin detenerme -¿Están dispuestas a todo esto por una cosa como él?-

-No hables así de él, perra. No lo conoces..-

-¿Y tú sí? Niñas estúpidas, él solo quiere meterse en sus faldas-

-Si es así ¿porque lo besaste?-

-Por qué me dio la gana- No pensaba soltarle toda la mierda de mi vida ni del acuerdo con Tyler, aunque el infeliz me estuviera viendo

-Mala respuesta, Swan- sentí un golpe en mi mejilla. Apenas me recuperaba del ardor en esta parte cuando sentí su tacón sobre mi pie. Esta vez retuve el grito pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos. Maldije por mi debilidad.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?-

-¡Porque sí!- me erguí y le grité en su cara -¡Estúpida! – y seguido de eso, le escupí en la cara.

-Maldita perra-

-¿No te sabes otra groser..- La frase quedo inconclusa cuando sentí el aire salirse de mis pulmones. No había notado que otra de ellas me había golpeado la espalda, tanto que mi cara había parado a dar al suelo.

-Así es como debes de estar..a mis pies- Iba a responder pero me encontré con el sabor a sangre. Mi pie dolía a mares y sentí que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento…

-¿No tienen otras cosas que hacer, señoritas?- No levanté la vista, de todas formas no podía. Escuché a Tanya queriendo excusarse y otras voces que me resultaron incomprensibles. Todo iba perdiendo sentido.

-Oye…-

Vi una sombra a mi lado, unas manos sobre mi rostro…Y después nada..

* * *

><p><em>-¿Conoces la historia de Orfeo?- preguntó mi padre después de la cena, mientras yo estaba lista para dormir. <em>

_-No, ¿Cuál es?-_

_-¿Realmente quieres saber?- Siempre solía preguntar eso como broma_

_-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-_

_-No es una historia para niños- dijo mi madre en el marco de la puerta_

_-Es una niña grande y es importante que la conozco. ¿No es así?-_

_Asentí y escuché –En las tierras altas donde reinaban los dioses y vivian los humanos, estaba Orfeo. Él era un gran poeta y tocaba música. Con ella podía vencer hasta las sirenas más malignas. Sin embargo, un día, mientras caminaba con su esposa Eurídice, ella fue mordida por una serpiente-_

_-¡Pobrecita! ¿Se lastimó mucho? ¿Se fue al cielo como la abuela?-_

_-__Sí y no. Pasaron los días y Orfeo se lamentó tanto la pérdida de su amada y tocó canciones tan tristes y cantó con tanto dolor que todas las ninfas y los dioses lloraron y le dieron un consejo: "Ve al inframundo, búscala". Y así lo hizo él, sorteó peligros y con su música pudo defenderse de los tormentos del inframundo y llegando allá, ablandó los corazones de Hades y Perséfone, rogando porque su Eurídice volviera con él al mundo de los vivos. Ellos aceptaron con una condición: Él caminaría de frente a ella sin mirar atrás hasta que los rayos del sol la bañaran. A pesar de su ansiedad, Orfeo no volvió la cabeza en todo el trayecto: Ni siquiera se volvía para asegurarse de que Eurídice estuviera bien cuando pasaban junto a un demonio o corrían algún otro peligro. Cuando Orfeo y Eurídice llegaron finalmente a la superficie, Orfeo, con desesperación se volvió hacia su amada pero ella todavía no había sido completamente bañada por el sol, y aún tenía un pie en el camino del inframundo, así que se desvaneció en el aire, y esa vez para siempre-._

* * *

><p>Se sentía tan liviano mi cuerpo. Mis piernas flotaban y mi cabeza se mecía de una lado hacia otro. Mis cabellos se agitaban y percibí un perfume familiar. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y me encontré mirando el suelo. Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos pero no pude identificar de quien se trataba ya que volví a perder el conocimiento..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Apenas hubo terminado, me solté a llorar. Mi madre, asustada, me abrazó y me pregunto qué sucedía. Consternada, le dije: Él no pudo volverla a ver. ¿Por qué no?<em>

_-Ya te dije porque, Bells-_

_-Lo sé pero no es justo. Ellos se amaban-_

_-No puedes perseguir a los muertos, Bells. Ama a las personas mientras vivan.._

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y me encontré, observando el techo descolorido. Poco a poco, los sonidos volvieron a mí y pude distinguir la televisión a bajo volumen.<p>

Un aroma a sopa casera fue lo segundo que distinguí y recordé que no había almorzado.

Recordar como había llegado aquí era difícil porque todavía tenía en mi mente la historia que mi padre me había contado cuando yo tenía 7 años. Mi madre había tenido razón: Era una historia fuerte para una niña consentida de ese entonces pero gracias a ello, comprendí varias cosas.

Ahora que podía la realidad golpearme de forma abrupta, entendía toda la historia y hasta cierto punto, estaba enojada con Orfeo. La tristeza por él se había vuelto la mía antes pero ahora su frustración era la mia.

¿Cómo sobrevives a la ausencia de una persona? No la temporal, esa que se soluciona con un viaje o una llamada si no la eterna, esa en donde deja de existir físicamente en cuerpo y esencia.

Lo cierto es que juzgar a Orfeo no me hacía sentir mejor. El al menos había ido al inframundo por su amor. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme yo?

Unos pasos acercándose me devolvieron a mi continuo estado de confusión. Por más que observaba el cuarto, nada de ahí me era conocido.

-Veo que despertaste- cerré los ojos instantáneamente cuando abrió las ventanas abruptamente –Lo lamento, necesitaba despejar el cuarto-

Tomó mis brazos y me ayudó a equilibrarme sobre la cama. Y sentí su peso sobre la misma. Poco a poco, mis ojos fueron abriéndose.

-¿Estás mejor? Ten- observé el vaso de agua con desconfianza y subí la vista hasta el rostro de mi desconocido salvador.

Palidecí y miles de voces me aturdieron los oídos. Mis terminales nerviosas se agitaron y sin pensarlo, alargué mis brazos y lo acerque a mí. El vaso se quebró en miles de pedazos y el agua mojó el piso de madera.

-¡Hermano!-

* * *

><p><span><em>Lo prometido es deuda:<em>

_1)¿que les parecio? Me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, ya se que comienzan a idear varias cosas y no mencionaré quienes, pero de comentarios anteriores, al menos 2 han tenido toda la razón. Tengo tantas ganas de hacer un POV edward..para explicar lo sucedido pero creo que lo anexaré dentro de otros 3 capitulos._

_Bueno ya vieron un poco más del pasado de Bells y joder! si me dolio el que echara a correr estando lastimada, esta loca esa mujer. _

_PD: LA VIOLENCIA NO ES SOLUCION A NUESTROS PROBLEMAS. asi que ya veremos que se le hace a ese grupito de engreidas, si ha alguien le ha pasado esto, no intente hacerse la fuerte sino que tome cartas en el asunto y los denuncie..a todo el mundo si quiere._

_2) No me di cuenta hasta Noelle que tenia 2 meses sin actualizar..¡Como pasa el tiempo! Normalmente, lo saben actualizo cada mes pero curse una materia donde era trabajo al 100% asi que me enfoqué en ello; además estoy en las ultimas semanas y ya saben, entregar trabajos finales y la prox sem (la última-campanas angelicales) será de examenes finales (coros de gritos). No puedo asegurarles que en vacaciones actualizare diario, es ilógico pero si cada 2 semanas? podria ser? si no me ven pueden mandarme un mensajito y preguntarme por la historia, no me molesto, en serio; al contrario a veces ando tan metida en mi mundo que olvido lo demás._

_3)Emm..cabe mencionar que terminé el capitulo a las 3 am pero tenia que checarlo y ver si habia cambios, sorry por el retraso_

_4) ¿Quieren la lista de agradecimiento prometida?_

_Noelle (gracias por recordarme), kate amy j: gracias por leerme, guest: gracias he tratado de hacer la historia distinta a las que he leido, riu-123: mis labios estan sellados, isa Kathe: como lo dije, emmett hablo con Edward (de que? misterio), Always i be u're friend : bells no tiene ninguna obsecion por las apuestas como parece, mas adelante se explica su modo inusual de ser, ichigoneeko: espero no haberte arruinado la emoción, wichi0705: gracias linda,doblemente, tus continuos comentarios me animas y gracias, ya estoy mejor de salud : tu me mataste de risa, lo admito, me resumiste la historia en unos pocos renglones, tratare de aclararte unas cosas sin dar spoiler: bella confia en las dos pero sabe que Rose tiene un caracter mas fuerte y detesta a cullen mas que ella, bells si tiene problemas con su pasado pero es algo que solita tiene que aceptar, edward es bipolar..nee no es cierto pero si tu vieras aunque sea a alguien en peligro de muerte..no lo salvarias? actuo rapido e insconciente, además su padre es doctor, lo lleva en la sangre,no tengas pena, tu opinion es importante..._

_Bueno pues les dedico esta capitulo a todos los que me leen, opinen o no, es un gusto recibirlo._


	17. MALOS ENTENDIDOS

**_**Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia.**_**

**_**Disculpen por el retraso...Este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Alice y de Bells..**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Malos entendidos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior<strong>

Tomó mis brazos y me ayudó a equilibrarme sobre la cama. Y sentí su peso sobre la misma. Poco a poco, mis ojos fueron abriéndose.

-¿Estás mejor? Ten- observé el vaso de agua con desconfianza y subí la vista hasta el rostro de mi desconocido salvador.

Palidecí y miles de voces me aturdieron los oídos. Mis terminales nerviosas se agitaron y sin pensarlo, alargué mis brazos y lo acerque a mí. El vaso se quebró en miles de pedazos y el agua mojó el piso de madera.

-¡Hermano!-

* * *

><p><span>BELLA POV<span>

(palabras en cursiva son recuerdos)

_-No es tu culpa, Bells- las lágrimas se esparcían por mis mejillas –Recuérdalo-_

_-No quiero estar sola, por favor-_

_-No lo estas. Ellas están ahí, ¿Las ves?- Y así fue. Alcé mi rostro y tres rostros sin expresión me observaban. No era nada consolador._

_-No es tu culpa...-_

Respiré una y otra vez en su pecho y lloré como una niña, como lo habían hecho hace unos meses. Su toque era gentil y cálido, y sentí como me acariciaba el cabello, diciendo palabras consoladoras. Por primera vez, desde ese día, sentí paz, sentí amor. Podría haber estado muerta y ese contacto se sentía como el cielo.

-Seth…-

El toque cesó y su cercanía se disolvió en un instante. Me alejó lo suficiente para observarme. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. Era Seth, era mi hermano.

* * *

><p><span>ALICE POV<span>

No había estado al tanto de la situación en la biblioteca y Rose solo me había contado algunos detalles. Parecía tan enojada con Bella que pensé que la mataría si la encontraba.

En cuanto escuché los rumores, salí corriendo del salón de moda y llegué al pasillo, justo para ver a Edward abrir las puertas y salir apresurado. Sostenía el celular en una mano y con la otra, se agarraba los cabellos.

¿Estaría también preocupado por Bells? Estaba por saludarlo cuando lo vi subir a toda prisa a su auto y salir del estacionamiento. Tal vez, ella había regresado al departamento.

-¿Bella?- caminé por los baños esperando encontrarla ahí, en algún cubículo, ya sea riéndose a mares o preocupada.

Nada. Solo silencio. Marqué a Rose pero ella solo murmuro maldiciones y colgó. Desde la relación con Edward, Bella era una persona un tanto distinta. Ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y me sentí sola. Ya ni siquiera podía convencerla de ayudarme en el trabajo de modelo. ¿Tan molesta sería mi presencia?

-Alice- alcé la mirada y me di cuenta que había entrado a la dirección. Mis pies se habían movido solos. Y no fue por casualidad, lo sabía. Jasper estaba a unos pasos de mí, mirándome preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?- la forma en que lo dijo: Sin un rastro de pregunta forzada, preocupación real.

¿Alguna vez han creído en el destino? Yo lo hacía...

* * *

><p><span>BELLA POV<span>

-¡Jacob!- de forma sorpresiva, sus manos me abandonaron y caí en la cama, acostada. Por el umbral de la puerta, apareció un hombre mayor, con algunas canas y ojos cansados. Su perfil era firme, como la de alguien que ha pasado dificultades y ha vivido para contarlo. Estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-Padre...- ¿Padre?

-Te he estado buscando..- su voz atenuó cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí -¿Pasa algo?- Nos cuestionó con la mirada

-Ella es…-

Me paré con rapidez-Soy Isabella Swan-

El rostro severo de este hombre se transformó en confusión -¿Swan?-

Oh no, me reconocería…Las noticias, la pobre chica ..

-¿Tu padre…Charlie Swan?-

-Si- dije con un nudo. No quería que empezaran esas conversaciones incómodas, donde la gente trataba de averiguar cómo sea los detalles de la muerte de alguien.

-Soy Billy Black, conocí a tu padre, éramos buenos amigos-

Ahora fue mi turno de parecer confundida -¿Amigos?- No sabía si Charlie tenía amigos. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía hermanos.

-Los mejores de nuestra época- sus arrugas se estiraron en una cordial sonrisa y me sentí agradecida de que alguien siguiera recordándolo. A continuación miró a su lado- Jacob ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a la pequeña Bells?-

-No nos conocemos, solo la ayudaba con algo-

Billy me observó de nuevo -¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Una pelea...-

-Jacob, el material de curación- le dio una orden y "Jacob" salió a buscarlo. Billy se acercó hasta mí y me tomó de la mano –Lo lamento-

-También yo- alcancé a responderle pero mis ojos seguían fijos en la salida de mi hermano o el hombre que pensé sería él.

-¿No me recuerdas?- Negué –Cierto, eras una bebé en ese entonces y...-

-Disculpe, pero no deseo indagar en esa época así que.. gracias por la preocupación-

-Lo entiendo y..-

-¿El que salió es..?-

-Mi hijo, Jacob. No creo que lo conocieras, en ese tiempo te habías ido a Jacksonville con Renée-

Listo. Ilusiones muertas. Lo que había florecido como un rayo de esperanza, se volvió tormenta. ¿Han sentido como te arrancan el corazón con una noticia como esa? Yo lo sentía y mis ojos iban a derramar lágrimas sino salía de ahí.

-Me voy-

-Espera, Bella-

De repente, sentí rabia. No suelo ser tan sensible a los cambios drásticos de carácter pero no me sentía yo misma. Estaba enojada conmigo misma. Abracé a un extraño, creyendo que era mi hermano. Obviamente no lo era. Jacob era igual en apariencia pero no encajaba en la ecuación. Mi familia alguna vez había sido de 4 integrantes, no había un quinto, ningún muchacho llamado Jacob.

Era alguien diferente- seguí repitiéndome para que de esa forma, me lo creyera. Jacob tenía un padre, no Charlie Swan. Su padre era amigo del mío.

Salí deprisa sin importarme los llamados de ese anciano y choqué con alguien.

-¿Ya te vas? Tus heridas...-

-Puedo sola- dije con brusquedad

-Te acompaño a tu casa...-

-No gracias-

-Pienso que al menos merezco saber porque me confundiste...- no supe si había sido en broma o reprimiéndome pero les resté importancia.

-Un error humano-

-Me llamaste Seth ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio?-

-No es de tu incumbencia...- lo miré a los ojos, irritada, frustrada, avergonzada.

-Lo sé pero quiero escucharte- Con esas palabras tan simples y estúpidas de películas, me desarmó–Mi nombre es Jacob Black y lamento no ser quien deseas-

-No lo lamentes-

-Bella- me alcanzó y me colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. El toque me aclaró la mente –No te conozco, pero no es agradable ver sufrir a otra persona-

Apreté mis labios y lo miré. No sé por cuanto tiempo retuve la respiración pero fue lo suficiente para que Jacob me acercara a él. Estando abrazada por un fantasma de alguien a quien aprecias es demasiado duro, casi como volver a verlo.

Las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo volvieron a salir y sin poder evitarlo, lloré.

* * *

><p>-Ya veo- dijo mirando sus manos y retorciéndolas entre si –En ese caso, debo de ser una pesadilla-<p>

-Al contrario, eres una bendición. Mi madre se moriría si te ve-

-Lo imagino, tu reacción me dio una idea- medio sonreí. Estábamos sentados en un banca de un parque y habíamos pasado prácticamente toda la tarde platicando.

Le conté todo. Él es la primera persona con la que habló después de lo sucedido y en vez de decir "Lo siento", sale con una especie de broma mal hecha. Jacob era una buena persona. Me basto ese momento para entenderlo.

¿Conocen este sentimiento? El encontrar una persona que sin decirle nada, te consuele. No de la manera que uno detesta, ese clásico "Lo siento", formal y nada verdadero sino uno que realmente reconocí. De pequeña mi madre solía decirme que existen ángeles en la tierra y que a veces están tan cerca que no lo podemos observar, disfrazados como nosotros.

Podía sonar una exageración, conociéndolo sólo unas horas, pero él me había brindado una paz que no había sentido tiempo atrás.

-¿Te digo algo?- inquirió con una sonrisa. Asentí -Creo que la noche nos ha llegado demasiado pronto-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Mira la hora- Saqué mi celular y no pude pasar de la pantalla negra –Demonios. No tiene batería-

Vi su reloj y efectivamente: Eran las 10 de la noche. Llevábamos ahí más o menos 6 horas.

-Debo irme-

-Te acompaño-

-¿Está tratando de dejar una buena impresión, señor? Porque lo está logrando-dije a modo de broma

-¿No pretenderá que la dejare sola o sí?- Jacob sonrió y ambos caminamos tranquilos. No fue como los demás..aun sabiendo la verdad no hizo comentarios dolorosos, al contrario; más de uno logró sacarme una risa.

Me recordaba tanto a las bromas de Seth –De seguro tu hermano era un galán-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Inquirí, palideciendo un poco. No es fácil, un día no hablar de nada y al otro, hablar de todo.

-Bueno tienes su vivo retrato- se señaló a su mismo pero no pude evitarlo, reí.

Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio fue con dirección a los elevadores. Lo miré, ansiosa –No-

-Anda bella, te hare cosquillas que ni sentirás la altura-

-No es a la altura a lo que le temo sino al recuerdo-

-Bueno yo estoy aquí- Aunque quise, mis pies permanecieron en el piso, como si hubiese pegamento debajo. Vio algo en mi rostro- miedo quizás y; en menos de un minuto, se situó en el primer escalón –El primero que llegue disfruta de un desayuno gratis- sonreí y comencé a seguir sus pasos apresurados con cuidado de no caerme.

* * *

><p><span>ALICE POV<span>

-¿Edward?-

-Aquí- su voz era apenas perceptible

-¿Has visto a Bella?- Un silencio -¿Edward?-

-Ah si..en la biblioteca-

-Después-

-No-

De inmediato me puse molesta -¿Es que no te interesa donde está tu novia a estas horas de la noche? Insensible, con razón Bells tiene tanta desconfianza. Su relación no llegará a nada si…-

-Adiós, Alice, le diré que llamaste-

-¡Edward! – grité pero él había dado por terminada la conversación. Era como la quinta vez que le hablaba y no me había dicho nada nuevo.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Jasper cuando entró con una taza de café a la sala. Estábamos en su departamento, a unos pisos de los de Edward, pero por la forma en que me contesto, tal vez hacerle una visita no estaría mal.

-Alice, déjalo- se sentó con tranquilidad y me ofreció la taza. Con todo el problema de Bells, apenas me percaté de que él y yo estábamos solos. Jasper me parecía alguien muy interesante y lamenté no haberlo conocido antes. Él estudiaba en otra universidad y me había sorprendido verlo en la mía.

-¿Qué hacías en la universidad?-

-Te estaba buscando- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

Me sorprendió su respuesta –Ah..¿Y se puede saber para qué?- Jasper se encogió de hombros. Bufé, molesta. ¿Tenía que ser yo la de la iniciativa? -¡Jasper!-

El alzó de inmediato su cabeza -¿Tienes novia?-

La pregunta le abochornó un poco y negó –Entonces no me tengo que preocupar por esto- Dejé la taza y le planté un beso que llevaba deseando desde la pelea de mis amigos.

* * *

><p><span>BELLA POV<span>

De una forma casi milagrosa, llegué viva al departamento. No supe si fue por mi constante necesidad de subir escaleras que por fin había dado resultados en una mejoría de mi torpeza o si Jacob me había hecho el tramo más fácil.

-¿No te duele?- Jacob arrugó la frente –Si me hubieses dejado curarte, estarías mejor-

-No es nada- Levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla con la herida. No pude evitar el gesto de dolor.

-Bella ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Por la última parte de la pelea, sé que no fue por miedo-

-¿Hubiera servido de algo?-

-Tal vez no estuvieras tan magullada-

-Fue una llamada a la realidad- le dije a modo de broma. No quería decirle que para mí había sido el castigo frente a mi mal comportamiento. Yo no era ese tipo de persona.

Aprovecharme de alguien por dinero. –Llegamos- De nuevo sonreí y sacudí mis llaves pero con un solo toque, la puerta se abrió. Un par de ojos esmeralda me observó fijamente. Primero a mí y luego a mi compañero. No parecía nada feliz.

De repente recordé su expresión posterior al beso. Por supuesto…Me giré hacia Jacob, sin querer meter en mis problemas y le di una sonrisa de disculpa. Cuando lo vi alejarse, cerré la puerta. Ni siquiera esperó a que me girara y ya tenía a Cullen frente a mí.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- sus hombros estaban firmes y sus músculos tensos, sus manos aplastando su celular -¿Y bien?-

No esperaba esa pregunta y su tono, me irritó –Salí ¿No ves?- Agité las llaves hacia él.

-¿Con quién?-

-Con Alice- mentí. Parecía un instigador. No tenía porque darle explicaciones. La tranquilidad de la compañía de Jacob se esfumo

-Seguro. ¿Y de cuando acá, Alice es un hombre?- Me encogí de hombros. –Todos andan buscándote ¿Qué no puedes contestar el celular?-

-Me quede sin batería ¡Dios! –

-¿Y te liaste con un hombre mientras eso ocurría? ¡Vaya ironía!-

-¡No me alces la voz!-

-¡No te comportes como una…- se detuvo

-¿Cómo una que, Cullen? ¡Dímelo!-

-¿Quién era él?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Desde cuando tienes amigos Quiluete?-

-Desde ahora ¿Feliz?-

Se acercó a mí con furia latente –Lo bueno es que tu pusiste las reglas del juego: Nada de citas ¿Recuerdas? Mira quien fue primero corriendo a una cama-

Levanté mi mano y la estampé contra su mejilla –No te confundas de persona, Cullen. Yo no me ando acostando con toda la población femenina-

-Sólo con la masculina ¿Tyler? ¿Un quiulete? ¿Alguien me falta?-

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Eres idiota? Espera, es una pregunta retórica. ¡Claro que lo eres! –Comenzó a gritar otras cosas pero lo ignoré y me metí en mi habitación.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que viniera directamente a tocar mi puerta y gritara mi nombre. Francamente, no sabía que lo había enojado tanto. ¿El beso de la escuela? Había pagado con creces eso pero ni aun así estaba tan enojada como él. En realidad, él tenía las de ganar. Con mi acción de hoy, el rumor de "nuestro noviazgo" iba a crecer y confirmarse. Apuesto a que hasta fotos hubo.

Lo escuché golpear la puerta y maldecir. Se parecía mucho al Cullen que casi me mata el día que le jugué la broma pesada. Esa aura oscura era demasiado perceptible. Avancé hasta el escritorio y lo revolví en busca de algo que jamás creí que volvería a ver. Tras algunos minutos y con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora, saqué la foto que guardaba entre mis cosas personales. Verla fue como una cubeta de agua fría pero esta vez, de forma menos impactante.

Seth.

No podía creer que hacía unos minutos, había estado con él. Bueno, con Jacob. Era algo confuso. El parecido era demasiado. Obviamente Seth, era alguien menor en ese entonces pero si no supiera el nombre de mi salvador del día, probablemente estaría en un manicomio ahora. Jamás había creído ni en reencarnaciones, ni en el destino, ni nada de las cosas baratas que uno podría encontrar a las 5am en el canal esotérico. Pero ahora, no sabía que creer. ¿Tal vez alguien allá arriba se había apiadado de mí? ¿O era un maldito castigo solo para atormentarme?

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí mirando absorta la fotografía, recordando cosas que prácticamente había bloqueado. Fue doloroso pero no demasiado, ya que solo me permití recordar la felicidad.

Miré el reloj, encontrándome con que eran las 3 de la madrugada y en ese instante, mi estómago gruño, recordándome que no había probado alimento desde el vaso de agua que había tirado, por cierto. Faltaban unas horas para la escuela pero al ser viernes, decidí no asistir. No había dormido y algunas heridas me escocían. Medité la posibilidad de forzarme a dormir sin comer, pero el hambre pudo más. No tenía de otra que enfrentarme al coraje de Cullen. Sabía que no había vuelto a su cuarto ya que en ningún instante, había escuchado un ruido. Me levanté y me lavé la cara, reemplazando algunas vendas. Mi aspecto se veía salvaje, no de la forma sexy que debía ser sino como alguien que ha estado engarzado en peleas callejeras. Rodé mis ojos ante el espejo y evité verme más de lo necesario. Abrí la puerta, temerosa de encontrarme con su mirada furiosa y caminé a la cocina de puntitas.

-Así que ahí estabas- me helé de los pies a la cabeza y me preparé para la huida –No puedo creer que te hayas ido sin mí. Eso es egoísta- Levanté una ceja y me giré. Solté un suspiro. Era la televisión.

Tomé un vaso con agua para calmar el susto y un pedazo de pan. Cullen estaba sentado en el sillón, sus manos en su rostro y su cabello tapándome la vista. No sabía si estaba despierto o no. Veía sus hombros moverse con suavidad.

Me acerqué y apagué la televisión. Fuí a mi habitación y regresé en menos de un minuto. Podría ser un idiota y un metiche pero el encuentro con Jacob y la fotografía habían calmado mi furia interior. Deslicé la cobija por encima de sus hombros –Buenas noches-

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

Me detuve de nuevo, esperando que estuviera soñando algo pero esta vez, el levantó su cabeza. -¿De qué hablas?-

-Esas heridas...-su mano se alargó señalando mis brazos y mi cara

Mire a otro lado. Había olvidado que todavía vendajes –Me caí-

-¿En múltiples lugares?-

-Suele pasar. Puedes buscar torpe en google y aparecerá mi nombre-

Me dirigió una sonrisa amarga. –No te creo-

-Buenos, no lo hagas. No me interesa-

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco- Torcí mi boca y lo ignoré.

-Si quieres ganar la apuesta, no vas por buen camino-

-No eres interesante. Esta es la apuesta más aburrida en la que he estado, ya prácticamente faltan 1 semana para acabarla y nadie ha cedido. ¿No te indica algo?-

-¿Qué por fin he encontrado alguien de mi misma calaña?-

-Ni lo sueñes-

-Entonces, acuéstate conmigo o yo lo haré-Me miró y alargó su mano para tomar la mía. La declaración me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Estaba declarando su derrota?

-Hazlo entonces- lo reté

-¿Eso quieres?-

-Tú lo quieres- recalque –¿No puedes ponerte en celibato por algunos días más?-

Se enderezó. Estaba con la guardia baja cuando me abrazó –Cullen, aléjate o te pateare-

-Alice llamo al menos 5 veces, me dijo que el desfile debe ser la próxima semana-

-Cullen..-

-Ya estarás mejor de tu pierna, aunque tu rostro diga otra cosa-

-¿Qué te sucede?- rompí el contacto. No me gustaba la sensación de cercanía. Apreté sus brazos y sentí por debajo de la tela, algo más liso. Una venda. Así que sus heridas si habían existido y él no había ido al médico.

-También estas herido- tomé su mano e intenté levantar la camisa, pero él la retiró de inmediato. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, cerró los ojos unos instantes, e inspiró. Cuando los abrió, un brillo triunfal estaba en sus ojos.

-Te daré 200 dólares si convences a Alice y a la escuela de tener una relación-

-¿Qué? Ya lo saben-

-Esta insegura, no me cree en lo absoluto. También Rosalie deberá estar convencida de ello-

-¿Y qué ganas tú?-

-Convencer que tú, una de las estudiantes más destacadas de la escuela cayó en mis brazos. Eso gano-

-Prefiero la otra apuesta-

-Al menos siquiera la recuerdas.. Yo ni sé por qué la comenzamos-

-Cullen..si esto es una broma o algo así-

-Estoy aburrido, Isabella. Pero ahora me voy al infierno y quiero hundirte conmigo. Estoy cansado de esto que no lleva a ningún lugar. O pierdo o tu pierdes ¿Qué eliges?-

* * *

><p>Bueno, finalmente aparecí. No estaba muerta pero tampoco de parranda. Me perdí entre las vacaciones y ahora sufró de nuevo con la escuela. Sé que lo dejo en algo emocionante pero creanme estuvé pensando en mis diversas teorías.<p>

Bueno como ya vieron, revele un poco del pasado de Bells, muchas quizas atinaron, otros estuvieron cerca, aunque no sabes como sucedio jajaja eso me queda de secreto. Pense en hacer este con EDWARD POV pero prefiero que sea en el proximo, ya que habran muchas cosas del mismo dia que sucedieron. La reaccion de él se que no era la que se esperaba pero bueno, ya llego a su limite. Jacob entró a escena y como se pondra la cosa?

Alice decidio dar la iniciativa asi sin más, pienso que me centrare un poco mas en ellos, los abandono. No se que mas poner, ando estresada y espero no tardar esta vez (siempre lo digo) pero ya hasta tengo los nombres de los capitulos. En fin, solo comentó poco porque me averguenza venir aqui despues de 2 meses, no he dormido y practicamente (viendo la hora y lo que tengo q estudiar) tampoco hoy.

Dejen sus comentarios, y cualquier cosa, duda, pregunten aunque ya vere que les dire.


	18. TODOS JUNTOS, NO REVUELTOS

**Twilight no es mío, yo solo creo las situaciones, problemas y enredos surgidos en mi cabeza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior:<strong>

-Te daré 200 dólares si convences a Alice y a la escuela de tener una relación-

-¿Qué? Ya lo saben-

-Esta insegura, no me cree en lo absoluto. También Rosalie deberá estar convencida de ello-

-¿Y qué ganas tú?-

-Convencer que tú, una de las estudiantes más destacadas de la escuela cayó en mis brazos. Eso gano-

-Prefiero la otra apuesta-

-Al menos siquiera la recuerdas.. Yo ni sé por qué la comenzamos-

-Cullen..si esto es una broma o algo así-

-Estoy aburrido, Isabella. Pero ahora me voy al infierno y quiero hundirte conmigo. Estoy cansado de esto que no lleva a ningún lugar. O pierdo o tu pierdes ¿Qué eliges?-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**Todos juntos, no revueltos**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué gano yo? Solamente he escuchado yo, yo y yo…-<p>

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Fama? La tendrás…-

-¿Al igual que el odio de tus fanáticas?, No gracias- Casi estuve a punto de comentarle algo pero guardé silencio. No por esas tipas iba a ir corriendo a los brazos de Cullen, no era una niña pequeña.

-Dime que es lo que quieres-

Querer. Ese era el problema. Yo no quería nada de él y sin embargo, me encontré sin palabras ante su pregunta. Quizás la falta de sueño estaba nublando mis ideas.

-Necesito pensarlo-

-¿Hasta el día del desfile?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a participar en eso?-

-Tu pierna parece funcionar a la perfección dado que encontré tus muletas- señaló hacia el mueble de la sala, donde estaban apoyadas. No había notado en que momento las había dejado en la escuela o si lo hice, no podía recordarlo. Tener que ser perseguida por un séquito no te da muchas oportunidades en las cuales pensar.

-Podría estar fracturada-

-Lo dudo, apoyas más tu pie. Además, estamos hablando de Alice.. Con este disgusto ¿No crees que tomara ventaja?-

-Tú ganas ¿Sugerencia? –

-Si le dices que fue por algún problema de pareja, me pongo de tu lado y me opongo a que desfiles- Casi me reí

-Sin ofender, Cullen pero no creo que Hulk mismo pueda detener a Alice cuando se propone hacer algo-

-Esta vez tengo que darle la razón- De pronto, soy consciente de que estamos manteniendo una conversación sin gritos, incluso agradable y mi estómago se agita. Esto no es bueno. Cómo si el pensara lo mismo, se gira hacia el sofá y toma su celular. Su ceño se frunce al instante y suelta una maldición.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

-Si hubiera problemas en un lugar tan bello, no sería un paraíso ¿No lo crees? Disculpa- tomó algunas de sus cosas que no había notado tiradas y se encerró a su habitación. Así sin más. Ni peleas. Ni intento de asesinato, ni de seducción.

El resto del día, me la pase limpiando la habitación o creándola, tal vez. Si Cullen decía que se había hartado de la situación, ¿Quién era yo para seguir involucrándolo? ¿Realmente quería seguir con esto? . Después de horas, mi celular estaba como nuevo y visualice las 15 llamadas de Alice, las 7 de Cullen y las 5 de Rosalie. Genial, estaba acorralada.

Decidí que la segunda de mis disculpas, (si la de Cullen podría ser considerada como una), sería Rosalie. "La belleza mortal", ahora entendía su sobrenombre por mucho.

Respondió cuando la llamé por sexta vez. –Dime algo que te justifique, verdadero y creíble o cuelgo-

-Me encontré con un muerto- Y colgó. Intenté de nuevo pero no respondió. Técnicamente lo que dije era verdad aunque no creíble. No sabía si estaba segura de compartir mi descubrimiento con los demás. Jacob había brindado una paz que no quería que acabara nunca. Estaba eufórica por ir a verlo y abrazarlo. Pese a que jamás he sido afán de ello.

Me aliste y casi cayendo la tarde, decidí ver a Alice. Mientras recogía las llaves del departamento, note que Cullen había permanecido todo el día adentro de su habitación, algo muy creíble incluso para mí.

Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo alguna tontería.

* * *

><p><span><em>ALICE POV<em>

Estaba sentada en la mesa como una estatua, poco usual en mí y sentía la presencia de Jasper, observándome pero no podía decir palabra. No después de lo sucedido.

**_Flashback_**

_El beso fue lento, cuidadoso y torpe. No sabía si estaba mal interpretando las cosas pero Jasper me proporcionaba confianza. Aunque decirle que la "confianza" me había llevado a besarlo, no sonaba algo que una chica dijera._

_Cuando vi que no se movía para alejarme pero tampoco para responder el beso, supe que había arruinado todo. Estaba en shock y yo estaba avergonzada. ¡Él solo había venido para dar apoyo y yo me estoy aprovechando de él!_

_Rompí el contacto con rapidez y me alejé. Traté de crear alguna excusa razonable pero mi cabeza era una confusión. Sentía los cosquilleos en mis labios._

_-Lo siento..yo-_

_-Alice, mira..creo que..-_

_-Entiendo- alcé las manos y sonreí como siempre –Sólo que tuve uno de esos ataques que les da a las mujeres jóvenes. Ya sabes, eso de experimentar con todo y..-_

_-¿Ataque?-_

_-La juventud puede llevarte a cometer ciertas locuras, ya sabes.. como una borrachera, un beso, cosas así-_

_Asintió, distraído y temí que no se tragara mis palabras. –De todas formas, creo que me dormiré un rato mientras espero a Isabella. Tú…emm-_

_-Creo que debería retirarme- se levantó del sillón_

_-¡No!- grité de forma inmediata y luego quise golpearme contra el piso. ¿Dónde había quedado mi seguridad? Actuaba como Bells en el sentido de caminar y tropezar. –Quiero decir, mira la hora- Eran las 2:30am. –Es peligroso-_

_-Yo decía…retirarme a mi habitación- Una cubeta de agua fría cayó sobre mi cabeza –Alice ¿estás bien?-_

_-Yo…pensé que era mi apartamento- estaba peor que avergonzada. Era una estúpida- Tengo que irme- tomé mi bolso y caminé a la puerta_

_-Espera- tomó mi brazo y yo eludí su mirada –Tu misma lo has dicho: Es tarde-_

_-Tomaré un taxi, no importa- le sonreí a medias_

_-Tengo una habitación de huéspedes, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres-_

_-En serio, estaré bien-_

_-Insisto- levanté la mirada hacia el agarre y después a sus ojos y solo vi preocupación sincera. Asentí sin ganas._

**_Fin del flashback_**

-¿Quieres tostadas?-

-No, gracias-

-¿Un jugo? ¿Leche? ¿Café?-

-Estoy bien- apretaba mi bolsa como si fuera una bomba y yo tuviera que buscar donde dejarla. Tenía que salir de ahí. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, por lo avergonzada que estaba. Primero lo había besado y luego había equivocado sus palabras.

-Estás pálida ¿Segura no quieres desayunar?-

-No, gracias- me levanté con rapidez y caminé a la puerta –Gracias por ayudarme a esperar. Perdón las molestias-

Asintió –Vuelve cuando quieras-

No creía que eso pasara ni en un millón de años.

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Apenas comencé a pisar el primer escalón de las escaleras cuando la vocecilla de Alice pronunció mi nombre completo.

Miré a mis espaldas y su rostro era una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Era extraño ver avergonzada a Alice. Algo que solo vi en la secundaria.

-¡Alice!-

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-

-Estaba en el departamento...-

-¡Mentira! Desapareciste en la escuela y todo el mundo estaba buscándote como loco ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-Lo lamento, Alice. Tenía que estar a solas-

Esas palabras calmaron a la fierecilla y me dio un golpe mental. Error de palabras. Esa oración era la misma que había utilizado el día en que había perdido a Charlie y era como una maldición para ella. -¿Paso algo?-

Negué rápidamente –Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar-

-¿Edward te hizo algo?-

-Para nada-

-¿Entonces?-

-Alice, yo..-

-¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?-

Mis pobres esfuerzos por arreglarlo con maquillaje habían sido inútiles, por eso no era buena con ello. –Me caí-

-¿Quién lo hizo?- inquirió alzando sus manos hacia mi rostro-Si fue Edward, juro que..-

-Él no fue-

-No tienes tus muletas-

-No las necesito-

-¿No te duele?-

-No mucho-

-Asi que..te curaste mágicamente- Yo no hubiera dicho mágicamente pero si de manera forzosa. Al menos por el esfuerzo de ayer, no se fracturo nada más. Eso sí, mi pie era un tamal gigante.

Ignoré su comentario –Alice…- deseaba contarle a alguien mi gran descubrimiento pero temía que me consideraran una loca.

-No creas que te libraras de las consecuencias-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres que te perdone? Serás mi modelo en 1 semana. Quieras o no-

-Pero mi pie..-

-Estará como nuevo ese día, nada que unos analgésicos y antiinflamatorios no solucionen-

-¿Mi cara?-

-Maquillaje-

-¿Mi torpeza?-

-Te haré ensayar todos los días hasta que camines con tacones de 10 cm ¿Me has entendido? Vas a participar, me lo debes-

-Pero.. yo-

-Lo harás- me dio su clásica sonrisa pero más lo sentí como un saludo a la muerte

-Me enfermaré-

-No me importa. Mañana en el estudio 47, a las 7am-

-¿Y la escuela?-

-Ya saqué tu permiso-

-Rosalie no estará de acuerdo-

-Todo lo contrario, Isabella, fui yo la que sugerí la idea- una voz saliendo del elevador me hizo girar. Ambas llegaron a estar a la par, y me miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Esta vez, no podría convertirse en algo peor.

O al menos eso pensé.

En el mismo instante, que Rosalie me sonrió de forma no tan agradable, la puerta de lo que ahora era mi departamento se abrió y Cullen salió. La reacción de mi amiga fue instantánea, como si se tratase de un gato siseando listo para clavar sus garras.

-En realidad, Bella tiene un compromiso conmigo a esa hora. ¿A las 10am estaría bien para ti, Alice?- mientras avanzaba, noté que solo se dirigía a la susodicha. Rosalie no hizo el intento por decir algo, era como si de repente su boca se hubiera sellado. Y la tensión creció entre el pequeño grupo que éramos.

-¡Alice!- todos nos giramos de inmediato, viendo a Jasper correr hacia nosotros. -Veo que llegue en un mal momento...- dijo mientras sentía el ambiente pesado que emanaba de cada uno.

-Me tengo que ir. Edward asegúrate de llevarla- Alice se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para bajar las escaleras, como si el elevador no fuese lo suficientemente rápido. La expresión de Jasper me dio la última pista de la situación: Sus ojos lucían decepción. De forma educada, se despidió y tomó el elevador.

Y sólo quedamos los tres. –En ese caso- Cullen avanzó hacia mí y colocó un brazo en mi espalda –También nos retiramos-

-No he terminado de hablar con Bella- dijo Rose entre dientes

-A mí me parece que si- Incluso antes de que yo pudiera poner resistencia, Cullen me llevó consigo al elevador. –Por cierto, salúdame a tu novio- le dio una sonrisa que yo reconocí como falsa y las puertas del elevador se cerraron con una última imagen de Rosalie furiosa.

En cuanto estuvimos a solas, me solté de su brazo -¿Qué se traen ustedes?-

-¿Vas a la escuela sin mochila?-

-Por si no lo has notado, creo que tendremos una falta grupal- Cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en la pelea, mientras sentía el movimiento del ascensor, bajando. Lo odiaba, al igual que odiaba los botoncitos iluminándose, casi riéndose de lo lento que iban.

-Inicio de fin de semana. A mí me parece una explicación razonable-

-Olvidaba con quien hablaba, claro- bufé y desvíe la mirada del teléfono de emergencias. Lo hubiera activado si no estuviera acompañada. Mis miedos no los iba a exponer a él.

-Te doy hasta mañana para pensarlo- Obviamente sabia a qué se refería

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?- Me giré hacia él y me enfoqué en su rostro.

-Viste que produjo mi presencia allí...-

-No impediste el desfile-

-Pero retrase tu castigo-

-No es lo que busco. Además no me has dicho que gano yo, porque si hablas de solo darme más tiempo, no funciona conmigo-

-¿Y si te pago como si hubieses ganado la apuesta?-

-¿Y yo tengo que fingir salir contigo? Suena a prostitución-

-No sería tan diferente a lo que tu hiciste conmigo ayer-

-Fue solo un beso, y lo haces sonar como violación-

-Hubo intercambio de fluidos ¿Cuenta en algo?-

De pronto, un ruido nos trajo a la realidad. Y me quedé sin palabras. No había notado el momento en que las puertas del elevador se habían abierto ni mucho menos en que momento él apareció. Me pregunté qué tanto había escuchado.

Sentí a mis espaldas, el cuerpo de Cullen ponerse rígido aunque poco me importó. Jacob Black, me miraba fijamente sin expresión.

* * *

><p><span>Me disculpo si hay horrores de ortografía, son casi la medianoche y no he tocado libro para estudiar. :S<span>

Gomenasai u.u lamento no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo (ya se, ya no me creen). Pero he estado demasiado ocupada, fastidiada con la escuela y con examenes a cada rato. Luego cuando vi que habia pasado un mes de haber actualizado, quize subir capitulo pero oh sorpresa! Me bloquee por completo. No sabia como avanzar la historia aunque si los otros capitulos, hice este capitulo despues de 3 borron mi cuenta nueva. En una escena que habia escrito, jasper y alice son encontrados por bells (raro no? muy distinto a lo que ahora escribi...) en fin..Mientras escribia me di cuenta de varias cosas graciosas:

-La misteriosa sanacion de bells (en la vida real, no sucede tan rapido, pero prometo que ya sufrira por su seguir tx correcto)

-Por que TODOS escuchan en el edificio ¿Las puertas son de papel? O nuestros protagonistas son chismosos?

-El eterno coraje de rose. Algun dia le saldra una ulcera...pobre..ya explicaré por que...luego

Ahora sus dudas existenciales: ¿Porque edward cambio la apuesta? ¿Alguien recuerda como llegamos a este enredo? Si ustedes estuvieran en la situacion de bella, seguirian la apuesta? ¿Porque edward se encerro casi toda la mañana en su cuarto? misterio...¿bells hara caso del cambio de apuesta? ¿Que le dira jacob? O mejor dicho ¿como rayos llego alli? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo xD

Me tengo que ir a estudiar sin promesas de que actualice rapido porque no quiero romperlas, pero al menos ya se con que soñare hoy...si es que duermo..


	19. LA CALIDEZ DEL SOL

_Twilight no es de mi autoria, yo solo represento las escenas y manejo los personajes ya creados a mi antojo._

_Capitulo anterior_

* * *

><p>De pronto, un ruido nos trajó a la realidad. Y me quedé sin palabras. No había notado el momento en que las puertas del elevador se habían abierto ni mucho menos en que momento él apareció.<p>

Sentí a mis espaldas, el cuerpo de Cullen ponerse rígido aunque poco me importó. Jacob Black, me miraba fijamente sin expresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**La calidez del sol**

-Jacob…- De pronto me preocupaba que mis palabras hubieran sido mal interpretadas. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado de la conversación?

-Hola, Bella- reconocía esa mirada porque por muchos años la había visto en mi casa. Mi hermano colocaba esa expresión cuando estaba preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Era inevitable no encontrarles parecido. Casi podía escucharle decir "¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde, Bells? Tyler te molestó de nuevo… ¿No es así?" y yo sólo asentiría porque para ese momento, yo tendría 14 años y estaría en una familia de 4. –Veo que aún no nos han presentado correctamente- reaccioné de inmediato, dejando los recuerdos al aire.

-Es cierto...-

-Edward Cullen, un cara pálida- Se colocó delante de mí y alargó su brazo hacia el otro chico

-Jacob Black, un quiulete-

-Creí que estaban extintos- dijo sin demora al escucharlo decir sus orígenes.

-¡Cullen! Eso es grosero...-

-No importa, Bella. Lo mismo pensé de los extranjeros, es un lástima- Ambos sostuvieron su mano por más tiempo de lo normal.

-¿Qué te trae aquí Jacob?-

-Venía a dar una vuelta. ¿Ya desayunaste?- Negué -¡Perfecto!- corrió hacia mí y me colocó un brazo sobre los hombros –Conozco un lugar perfecto que te encantará. ¿No te molesta que se vaya conmigo, verdad cara pálida?-

-En realidad...- se quedó de pie algunos segundos –No, no me molesta. Sólo vigila ese pie Bella-

-Genial, papá, traeré a la hija antes de las diez- dijo Jacob a modo de broma pero nadie pareció reírse a excepción de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que Cullen estaba tranquilo. Incluso nos despidió con la mano y luego tomó sus llaves y avanzó hasta el estacionamiento. Me preguntaba qué razón debía haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a salir de su habitación. Después de esa extraña llamada, solo se había escondido sin decir nada más. No era la primera vez que reaccionaba así. En ese lapsus de tiempo mientras me alejaba caminando con un Jacob que me platicaba algún chiste, noté que la vida del famoso "rompecorazones" Cullen no era tan simple como creí. Había algo en él que lo volvía vulnerable, sus estados cambiantes de ánimo eran en cierto modo, bastantes similares a los míos.

-¿Estás escuchándome?- Levanté la cabeza y sonreí.

-Lo lamento ¿Decías?-

-Decía que hoy podemos ir a la playa de La Push-

-¿A la playa? ¿Has notado mi pie?-

-No pasara nada, a menos que también seas torpe en el mar-

-Podría ahogarme- la idea sonaba tonta pero era tan torpe a veces que incluso lavar ropa era un deporte extremo. Morir en la lavadora podría resultar ser una de las** 1000 maneras de morir***.

-Por eso estoy aquí, yo seré tu salvavidas-

Acepté sin muchos ánimos. Al menos era mejor que estar con Cullen y discutir sobre lo mismo. Mientras subía al coche de Jacob y avanzábamos en la carretera, me preguntaba si de no ser tan parecido a mi hermano, tendríamos tanta confianza. Mi celular timbró 2 veces y abrí para ver los mensajes.

_Asegúrate de regresar antes de las 6pm. Vamos al hospital.- EC_

De inmediato, escribí una respuesta. Eran las 2:20pm.

_¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular? _

Al igual que yo, no tardó más de 2 segundos

_Alice. Y lo del hospital, lo digo en serio. EC_

_No iré, además no estoy en la ciudad._

Cerré el teléfono sin esperar respuesta. Ya sabía que debía ir al hospital pero los hospitales no eran grandes lugares de diversión. Sentí en mi bolsillo, el timbre continuo que indicaba una llamada pero no contesté.

-Llegamos- Jacob bajó primero y luego se giró hacia mí –Recupérate rápido, debo enseñarte a saltar acandilado- su mano señaló a la distancia y casi me imaginé teniendo vértigo.

-Soy feliz de quedarme aquí sentada-

-Vamos miedosa, no te pasara nada-

Su entusiasmo era contagioso pero no quería forzar mi destino. Pronto, tomó mi mano y me llevó a la orilla del mar –Jacob...- pronuncié con miedo su nombre. Las olas se veían salvajes y no sabía que tanto debía forzar mi pie.

Quizás vio mi cara de pánico o supuso que sería un peligro para el agua, no lo sé pero decidió cumplir mi deseo y mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento mientras era llevada hasta un tronco y se sentaba a mi lado. –Lamento aguarte la fiesta. No soy la persona más divertida del mundo-

-Estoy bien, Bella. No eres aburrida, tu pie me lo dice-

-No entiendo…-

-Si fueras tan aburrida como dices, ¿Tendrías un pie lastimado? ¿Una pelea con el clan femenino de la escuela? ¿Una relación con Edward Cullen?-

-No tengo una relación...-

-De todas formas..-continuó- Eres mejor que los demás. Eres divertida y mi amiga ahora ¿Correcto? Y no permito que mis amigos se sientan aburridos-

Sonreí sin evitarlo -¿Puedo abrazarte?- solté sin querer y me avergoncé al segundo de decirlo. Ya creía que era una loca, ahora sería como una maniática posesiva y obsesiva con su cuerpo. ¿Una violadora en potencia?

Incluso creí que me miraría raro y se alejaría. No lo culpo, yo lo haría. Sin embargo, su reacción fue distinta –Tanto como quieras, Bells- Y no necesité una segunda invitación. Lo abracé en un ataque de revivir el pasado. ¿Así se sentiría si abrazara a mi hermano? Esa calidez que emanaba de esta persona ¿Sería la misma de él?

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así pero no me alejó en ningún momento. Incluso recargó su cabeza sobre la mía. Y se sentía pacifico. Después de eso, vimos el atardecer, uno al lado del otro platicando de nada y de todo a la vez. No fue hasta que ya había anochecido que sentí que había sido egoísta. Ocupar todo el tiempo de Jacob para mí era comportarme como chiquilla.

-Jacob...-

-Suena mejor Jake..-

-Jake.. –Asintió- Siento ocupar tanto de tu tiempo...-

-Para Bells, no estas cometiendo un crimen, tranquila-

-Pero y si tu novia malinterpreta todo.. No quiero problemas-

-No habrá malentendido porque no hay novia-

-¿Pretendiente?-

-Ni eso-

-¿Interés?-

-Me tratas como carne- dijo con fingido horror- Si tanto quieres actuar de cupido..-

-No, nada de eso, es solo que bueno, nos conocemos de hace 2 días y te he contado mis penas y...-

-Y yo mis victorias, las mejores partes-

-¿Tan malo es?-

Suspiró- Si algo he aprendido en la vida es que fijándote en tus desgracias, jamás avanzaras. ¿Crees que ellos quisieran que estés así?-

-No lo sé, quizás sí. Yo tuve la culpa- Quise agachar mi mirada pero me lo impidió, en su lugar me tomó la cara entre sus dos manos.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien: No tienes la culpa ¿Correcto? Las personas fallecen, Bells, no somos eternos en cuerpo pero si en memoria. Ellos vivirán lo que tu desees que vivan- Mi garganta se cerró en un nudo que me impidió hablar así que solo asentí. No podía darle toda la razón porque aún me sentía culpable pero sabía que eso solo le haría enojar. –Vamos, es hora que regresemos-

De regreso, bromear con Jake fue lo mejor. Le estaba profundamente agradecida por todo y si así fueran todos los días, yo estaría feliz. Acabábamos de reír acerca de una escena que había sucedido semanas atrás y que involucraba a un maestro cuando lo vi.

Si no me hubiera girado hacia la ventana, no lo hubiera notado. Incluso en la oscuridad, su postura no parecía ser la él. Su cabello lucía más desordenado de lo habitual y su camisa estaba salpicada de alguna sustancia que no lograba ver en la oscuridad.

-Cullen- musité en voz baja pero Jake no pareció escucharme. La camioneta avanzó y lo perdí de vista. Revisé con rapidez mi celular en busca de una explicación cuando apareció un mensaje en mi celular. Era de Tyler y se trataba básicamente de una imagen. Debajo de ella, su usual estilo de dar las noticias.

"Creo que alguien te está siendo infiel".

No entendí hasta que ví las fotos. Una por una, mostraban a un Edward muy feliz, saludando a una mujer a la cual no podía verle el rostro. Una actitud demasiado cariñosa según parecía. Un beso, un abrazo. Y en la última foto, una chica se colgaba de su cuello amorosamente.

Otro mensaje llegó al instante. Esta vez sí era de Cullen. Y decía.

"_¿Cuál es tu decisión final?"_

* * *

><p><em>*1000 maneras de morir- Programa que trata exactamente de eso. Maneras en que una persona puede morir. Muy interesante. No apto para sensibles.<em>

_¡REGRESE! (Insertar aqui los cohetes y música) ¿Qué puedo decir? Fueron unos meses terribles: Tareas, examenes, examenes finales porque si me fue de la fregada :(, problemas por doquier y cuando por fin puedo salir de ese precipicio de preocupación, ¡Pam! Me he quedado vacia de ideas. En serio, este capitulo requirio cerca de 2 semanas para completarse y paso por varias escenas que fueron borradas, incluso pense hacer un capitulo aparte para decirles que tardaria mas pero no me parecio justo. Ya me concentré y salio esto._

_¿opiniones? Son muy utiles, asi que son escuchadas. Y cerca de navidad, aceptó teorias y sus ideas de que imaginan que suceda o que quieren que suceda. Ayudenme a hacer una historia mejor. Muchas gracias por leerme, me animan sus comentarios despues de varios tragos amargos. Y bueno me generarian mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.. _

_Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo..! Cumplan sus deseos, coman y beban en familia (quienes tengan la edad en referencia a alcohol) Y si toman, no manejen porfas. Seamos prudentes y si no son mayores, tomen refresco (la coca y la pepsi son adictivas lo sé) Un saludo para cada casita que me lee._


	20. EL ULTIMATUM DE LOS REYES

_Twilight no es de mi autoria pero la forma en como se da la historia, si._

_¡FELICES DOS AÑOS CON LA HISTORIA! (BUENO 2 AÑOS Y 2 MESES APROX- SI, LO OLVIDÉ, QUE MALA U.U)_

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO ANTERIOR:<em>

Revisé con rapidez mi celular en busca de una explicación cuando apareció un mensaje en mi celular. Era de Tyler y se trataba básicamente de una imagen. Debajo de ella, su usual estilo de dar las noticias.

"Creo que alguien te está siendo infiel".

No entendí hasta que ví las fotos. Una por una, mostraban a un Edward muy feliz, saludando a una mujer a la cual no podía verle el rostro. Una actitud demasiado cariñosa según parecía. Un beso, un abrazo. Y en la última foto, una chica se colgaba de su cuello amorosamente.

Otro mensaje llegó al instante. Esta vez sí era de Cullen. Y decía.

_"¿Cuál es tu decisión final?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**El ultimátum de los reyes**

-Necesito ir a casa- dije de repente. Aferré mis manos a los costados y me mordí el labio inferior para impedir que mi conciencia buena tomara la iniciativa.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Alice al parecer está esperándome-

-¿Tu amiga?-

-¡Oh! Olvidé que no la conocías, te caería bien, es…muy inquieta. En fin, olvidé que tenía que encontrarme con ella y si no llegó, enloquecerá-

-Ya veo..-

-Lo lamento, Jake pero te juro que no te conviene hacer enojar a Alice Brandon-

Me dio una cálida sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para emprender camino al departamento. Evite mantenerme callada pero tampoco fui la persona más platicadora, tenía un mal hábito para mentir y eso era: Hablar demasiado o permanecer callada por horas. Me despedí de él indicándole que la próxima salida iba por mi cuenta. Tan pronto como lo vi desaparecer por la calle, me subí el cierre de mi chamarra y comencé a caminar deprisa.

El tiempo estaba despejado pero con un poco de aire frío que hacia revolver mis cabellos. Miré el celular para observar que eran más de las 8pm. Probablemente no habría hospital hoy. Mejor aún. No estaba preparada para lo que me iban a decir: Más reposo y un hermoso regaño por mi falta de cuidado. Sin embargo, estaban equivocados, con mi largo historial de accidentes, lo ocurrido con mi pie no era casi nada. No había fractura y era solo un esguince que tenía que cuidar no caminando como lo hacía ahorita.

En cuanto llegué, todos los problemas los dejé atrás. Abrí la puerta de vidrio y entré a la sala principal, un conjunto de sillones me recibieron, a mi izquierda la recepcionista con su uniforme impecable y una sonrisa claramente ensayada. La ignoré y caminé derecho a donde toda la iluminación estaba. Pasé algunos minutos examinando las maquinas hasta que elegí una. Cargué 50 dólares y comencé a jugar.

Las cerezas y las fresas se movían con rapidez y de vez en cuanto una pequeña granja aparecía indicando 5 juegos gratis. Una y otra vez, jalé la pequeña palanca roja como si fuera una salvación. En realidad, aunque pocos lo crean, me ayudó a pensar.

Era una situación desfavorable: Mis amigas no habíamos hablado en días, Tyler me estaba planeando su venganza y Cullen, bueno seguía en su casa. Todo por mi maldito orgullo. ¿De que serviría aceptar su juego? ¿Por qué sugirió esa idea cuando tenía alguien más a quien andar engañando? No me molestaba que estuviera con una mujer porque era su vida pero me sentía como una idiota. ¿Creía que realmente iba a respetar las reglas?

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Con una mano saque mi celular y lo dejé en el asiento de al lado sin prestar atención y continúe jugando. Si le decía a Cullen que la apuesta estaba cancelada porque él había faltado a su palabra, ¿lo interpretaría como celos? ¿Cómo podía confrontarlo? De pronto, las misteriosas salidas y su extraño comportamiento me lo dijeron todo: Las visitas a su "novia" no eran recientes y si eso era cierto, eso significaba que yo había ganado.

40 minutos después y con el mismo dinero que ingrese, salí. El cielo estaba bastante oscuro y el frío se sentía un poco más. Apreté mis dientes y me encogí dentro de la chamarra. Para cualquier persona que me viera caminando, parecería un blanco fácil.

Una mujer joven, caminando sola, recién salida de un centro de apuestas: Objetivo perfecto. Que equivocados estaban. No era de los que se mantenían pegados a una maquinita hasta tener una millonada. En ese aspecto, era bastante controlable, metía una cierta cantidad y trataba de salir con la misma o mejor. Si por lo contrario, las apuestas iban en mi contra, decidía retirarme.

Casi llegando a dos cuadras del departamento, distinguí a unos chicos bebiendo en la esquina. Por su forma de vestir y comportarse, parecían de esos niños riquillos engreídos. Para mi mala suerte, tenía que pasar entre ellos o rodear las dos últimas calles. Hoy me sentía muy temeraria.

No fue necesario avanzar mucho para escuchar gritar al chico más cercano- Mira que tenemos aquí, un corderito se escapó-

Lo ignoré y seguí acercándome. -¿Quieres unírtenos? Escuché otra voz pero no levanté la vista.

-Parece que esta no le enseñaron modales- gruñó al mismo tiempo que escupía en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Me enseñaron a no hablarle a idiotas- me detuve y lo enfrenté.

-¡Oye!- alguien tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia atrás -¿Te crees muy inteligente? Yo te voy a quitar eso...- levantó su mano con la intención de golpearme. Vi su mano cerrada en un puño en cámara lenta y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en el feo moretón que me quedaría mañana. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. El chico soltó un grito y cayó al suelo, liberándome. Todos nos giramos para ver al recién llegado. Cullen bajaba su pie con tranquilidad mientras sus manos permanecían dentro del pantalón. Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿En serio tienen que ser tan ruidosos?- Apenas me miro por 4 segundos antes de que los 2 restantes se le fueran encima. Sentí mi sangre hervir y corrí hacia el más cercano y traté de taclearlo como había visto tantas veces en juegos de fútbol americano. En ocasiones como esas, descubres que nada es tan fácil como parece. Su brazo me empujó y caí de espaldas en la acerca. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Cullen tenía las de ganar contra uno, sin embargo el que había sido golpeado al inicio estaba levantándose. Por mi parte, el chico que me había empujado, se acercó a mí, lo suficiente para detectar su aliento alcohólico. Tenía unos ojos azules que parecían estallar de enojo y un cabello rubio despeinado y sucio.

-¿No te puedes estar quieta?-

-¡Bella!- escuché gritar a Cullen pero no me giré a comprobar su estado.

-Te sugiero que nos dejes ir y nada habrá pasado- le dije. Metí con precaución la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra. Algo que había aprendido de mi padre era que la regla de oro antes de salir sola, era el dichoso gas pimienta, mismo que sostenía ahora.

Lo escuché reír. –No digas estupideces-

-Acércate y verás- lo reté y así lo hizo. Apreté con fuerza la lata y mantuve mis dedos firmes en ella mientras calculaba a que distancia seria mayor el daño. Quise girar a comprobar si Cullen seguía vivo ya que no escuchaba golpes pero me fue imposible. El rubio me tomó del mentón y me obligó a mirarlo

-Te me haces conocida..¿Eres amiga de Rose?- el comentario me dejó helada. ¿Cómo conocía a Rosalie?. No sé qué expresión vio en mí que se soltó a reír –También me divertiré un poco contigo- Y después me besó con fuerza.

Aunque eso no me hizo reaccionar sino el dolor. Saqué el spray y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo rocié sobre sus ojos. Una parte de mí se sintió complacida con el dolor que le estaba infringiendo. Me levanté y lo pateé mientras tocaba mi labio con mi mano, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre. El desgraciado me había mordido mi labio.

La segunda vez que intenté patearlo, Cullen me detuvo. No necesite darme vuelta pero de algún modo lo supe.

-Déjalo ya- dijo entre dientes y me jalo sin darme oportunidad de decir nada más. Quería hacerlo sufrir, quería preguntarle a que se refería con "también" y como conocía a Rosalie. ¿Le había hecho algo?

-Necesito preguntarle algo a ese imbécil- dije mientras nos alejábamos

-Es suficiente-

-No- me resistí a su agarre lista para dar vuelta pero tomó de ambos hombros.

-¿Eres idiota? Olvídalo, es una pregunta retórica. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte contra 3 personas tu sola? ¿Tienes algún ápice de inteligencia?-

-No me paso nada, sé defenderme sola-

-Eres una chica, vulnerable, pudo haberte pasado algo. ¿Por qué no mides las consecuencias?- Eso me hizo enojar, lo empujé con brusquedad

-¿Solo porque soy una chica significa que debo ser la débil? ¿Qué siempre tengo que esperar a que me salven?-

-Eran peligrosos-

-Estaban borrachos-

-¿Y eso los hace inocentes de sus actos?-

-¡Claro que no! Pero deberían aprender una lección, deberían saber que si vuelven a hacerle eso a una mujer..-

-Creo que ya lo saben-

-Tengo que preguntarle como sabe de Rose. Tal vez le hizo algo a ella-

-Estoy seguro que está bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La conoces como yo?-

-Bella, basta. Vámonos-

-Voy a hacerles pagar..- sentía mi sangre hervir.

-Bella..-

-No me iré de aquí hasta estar tranquila-

-Investigare por ti ¿Suficiente?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿No es obvio?- casi pude ver una sonrisa –Conozco a todos los de la escuela, alguien sin duda los conocerá. Te daré nombres si quieres y podrás ir a la dirección, lo que quieras pero ¿podemos irnos?-

Parecía algo razonable pero aun así algo me decía que no podía dejarlo solo así. –¿Nombres y escuela?-

Cullen asintió. Suspiré y asentí. –Ahora vamos, tienes una apariencia terrible-

-Tú tampoco luces como si acabaras de salir de la ducha-

-¿Me has visto salir de la ducha?- rodé los ojos y me tranquilicé un poco.

-Oh si muchas veces, de hecho tengo una cámara en tu cuarto junto a ropa interior, el mejor lugar-

-Siempre supe que tenías un amor frustrado por mí-

No me enojé, en cambio, sonreí. Caminamos lo que faltaba hasta el departamento y una vez dentro, nadie dijo nada. Cada uno se fue a su habitación. Me metí a bañar para relajar los músculos. No era de las personas que busca pelea pero de alguna forma auto dañina, me ayudo a despejar mi mente. Cuando por fin estuve cambiada, observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía algunas marcas rojas en los brazos, una abrasión en la espalda y el labio hinchado. Sentí mi cabeza estallar al igual que mi pie. Caminé a la cocina por una taza de café y un pan. Estaba hambrienta pero con tanta "emoción" sentía que comer en exceso me produciría un dolor de estómago. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Cullen había tenido la misma idea.

-¿Café?- inquirió mientras me daba la espalda

-Si, por favor- caminé para sacar el pan. El silencio no fue incómodo, ni siquiera cuando ambos nos sentamos en la mesa. Comimos en silencio sin buscar el ruido de la televisión.

-Somos buenos buscando problemas- dijo

-¿Te has metido en muchos?-

-Digamos que he superado mi límite desde que estas cerca-

-¿No te metías en líos cuando te acostabas con tus conquistas? Ya sabes sus novios..-

-Jamás las obligue a nada-

-Eres despreciable..- negué con la cabeza

-Sí, lo sé- medio sonrió. Y de nuevo, volví a detectar esa expresión que de vez en cuando ponía y que no era conocida por nadie de la escuela. Era una combinación entre frustración, dolor y melancolía.

-¿Sabes?- le hablé cuando vi que su rostro no iba a cambiar –He pensado en tu trato. Y siempre que no haya sexo entre nosotros, fingiré ser tu novia-

-¿Así sin más?-

-Quiero la información que me prometiste lo más pronto posible-

-¿Y que harás con ella? ¿Los reportarás?-

-Lo que haga con ella es mi problema, tu solo consíguela. Hazlo y seré la novia más leal que hayas visto-

Por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo último. Conseguiría la información, hablaría con Rose, ordenaría mis prioridades y descubriría a Cullen con su conquista, lo suficiente como para terminar con esta tontería de vivir juntos.

* * *

><p>RENACI! jeje..Llevó mas de 3 meses sin aparecer pero en mi defensa, este capitulo( al menos los primeros 3 parrafos) los habia escrito antes de año nuevo en otra compu, y cuando regrese a mi computadora normal, ¡sorpresa! datos borrados y no recordaba como iba, asi que fue un triunfo de 2 meses que no se pasaba ni el cactus por mi imaginacion hasta que salio esto, si bien no era lo que buscaba, resultó mejor. El ultimo mes he estado hasta el cuello con examenes y he pasado sin dormir 3 dias seguidos, dormir preciosas 4-5 hrs y de nuevo vivir como zombie otros 3 dias y me he sentido fatal.<p>

Bueno espero que no dejen de seguir la historia, aunque sea en espacios de minutos, la continuare hasta acabarla, tengan paciencia y apoyen a esta causa, realmente quieren que la siga? o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

Dudas? Ponganlas, llevare la historia un poquito mas rapida? o asi anda bien?


	21. AGITANDO LOS MANTOS DE LAS MENTIRAS

HOLA! Yo se que no he continuado esta historia en casi un año completo, que segun mis expectativas originales ya deberia estar terminada para este momento pero las circunstancias no fueron tan a mi favor..por algo dicen "Jamas sale cuando planeas algo". Emm..quiero explicarles que es lo que realmente sucedio y si estan interesadas prefiero hacerlo al final para que las noticias de agua fria no le interfieran en el capitulo, que corto, les dedico a todos (as) y cada una (o) de ustedes, los que me leen. Antes de que asusten NO BORRARE LA HISTORIA, NO LA PAUSARE. Aclaro, pero repito, quiero que sepan la verdad. Sin más y con un profundo pero confusos sentimientos, aqui el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

-¿Sabes?- le hablé cuando vi que su rostro no iba a cambiar –He pensado en tu trato. Y siempre que no haya sexo entre nosotros, fingiré ser tu novia-

-¿Así sin más?-

-Quiero la información que me prometiste lo más pronto posible-

-¿Y que harás con ella? ¿Los reportarás?-

-Lo que haga con ella es mi problema, tu solo consíguela. Hazlo y seré la novia más leal que hayas visto-

Por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo último. Conseguiría la información, hablaría con Rose, ordenaría mis prioridades y descubriría a Cullen con su conquista, lo suficiente como para terminar con esta tontería de vivir juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Agitando los mantos de las mentiras**

No sellamos el acuerdo con ningún beso o abrazo.

-¿Y la apuesta?- inquirió cuando extendió su mano hacia mi

-Haz lo que quieras con ella, de todas formas no me gustabas antes y no lo haces ahora. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?- alargué mi mano.

-Vamos- siguió sin estar convencido- ¿Nada? ¿Ni mariposas?-

-En lo absoluto-

-¿Estas segura de que no eres.. ya sabes ¿Prefieres algo más variado?-

-Me gustan los hombres solo que tú no eres mi tipo-

-No puedes solo decirlo si no hemos intentado nada-

-Si contamos las veces que me trataste de besar y que he aguantado tus indirectas, creo que es suficiente intento. Acéptalo: Tal vez yo no estoy en la lista-

-Lo estarás mañana- suspiré, cansada

-Lo sé. Tendrás que tener mucha paciencia para tenerme a tu lado todo el día mañana-

-No te aborrezco tanto como tú lo haces-

-No es eso.. bueno un poco pero estoy intentándolo ¿No? Antes me hubiera ido a la yugular. Ahora estoy aquí, hablando contigo, civilizadamente- me encogí de hombros. Era cierto: Si todo salía bien y el acuerdo resultaba como lo planeado, incluso cambiaria mi forma de pensar hacia él.

Cullen sonrió sinceramente y bebió un sorbo de café. Todo quedo en silencio mientras el acariciaba la taza con su dedo índice. -¿Por qué decidiste estudiar aquí?-

Lo miré, confundida -¿Es hora de abrirnos?-

-Limítate a contestar. Practiquemos los buenos modales- arqueé una ceja pero me tomé mi tiempo

-Provengo de un pueblo pequeño y la escuela llega hasta la preparatoria por lo que mis opciones eran limitadas-

-¿Cómo conociste a Alice y a Rosalie?- no perdí detalle que el pronunciar el último nombre, fue de forma agridulce

-No me parece justo hablar de mí. Porque no me cuentas tu algo...-

-¿Cómo qué? Estoy seguro que me tienes en una fama terrible-

-Convénceme de que estoy en lo incorrecto. ¿Por qué viniste a estudiar aquí? Escuche que eres rico-

-Mi padre es rico, corrección. Ser su hijo, no me vuelve millonario. Ahora ¿Cómo las conociste?-

-Hemos estado juntas desde la preparatoria, ellas eran mis vecinas y nuestras madres solían llevarse muy bien.-

-¿Y las tres decidieron inscribirse en la misma universidad?-

-A veces pienso que no fue su elección- apoye mis manos en la mesa –Supongo que tienen miedo de dejarme sola- Recordé el día que habían aparecido en mi puerta, con las maletas listas para el mismo vuelo que yo. No podía entender porque pero ellas me habían asegurado que esa universidad tenia los mejores programas y que por eso la habían elegido, no por mí. Yo sabía que no era así. Renee actuaba muy sospechosa como para no darme cuenta: Temían que yo cometiera alguna tontería así que el mandarlas a ellas era como tener un ojo puesto las 24 horas del día. No me agradaba pero hasta el día de hoy, su apoyo fue la palanca que me hizo de nuevo salir a la calle. Y yo era feliz por eso a pesar de que sabía que había obstruido sus sueños.

Aparté los ojos del café y mire a Cullen, quien parecía tener otras mil preguntas preparadas pero no iba a hablar más. Aquellos recuerdos eran sagrados y los guardaba celosamente. Jacob había sido la excepción. -¿Y que me dices de Emmett?-

Pareció incomodo con mi pregunta –Es mi hermano, no hay más que decir. Musculoso, bueno para las bromas, le falta sentar cabeza-

De pronto, comencé a reírme -¿Tu hablando de sentar cabeza? ¿Qué bicho te pico?-

-Tengo los pies en la tierra, Bella. Yo…- su celular comenzó a vibrar y al ver la pantalla, su rostro se volvió serio, se levantó y se encerró en su habitación para contestar. Supuse que ese era el final de la plática.

Requirió un esfuerzo descomunal el poder levantarme pero cuando lo hice, me arrepentí. Sentía los músculos contraídos y el moretón de mi rostro había tomado un color entre morado y verde. Traté de ocultarlo con maquillaje pero no logré tan buenos resultados. Por suerte, mi primera clase era en la tarde y aprovecharía la mañana para ir al médico.

Cuando me encontré con Cullen en la cocina, sin decir nada acerca de su retirada de anoche, preparó unas tostadas y me tendió una taza de café. Era extraño el compañerismo matutino pero bien recibido por mi estómago. Insistió en acompañarme al médico de modo que ahora, frente al consultorio, lo tenía jugando con su celular. Volviéndome loca, además.

-¿Cuándo vas a parar con ese ruido?- expresé molesta

-Es un juego, se supone que tenga música-

-Es un hospital, se supone que este en silencio- me miro divertido pero se colocó los auriculares, volviendo su interés.

Ya en silencio, no podía dejar de agitar mi mano. Los hospitales era algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada por mis constantes caídas pero pasar junto a cuidados intensivos era algo así como una montaña rusa de emociones. Por suerte estaba en la sala de consulta general. Tan pronto como pronunciaron mi nombre me levanté y Cullen me siguió pero lo detuve. Tras 30 minutos siendo interrogada, regañada y finalmente ayudada por el doctor, me dieron de alta. No sin antes volverme a dar un discurso de otros 15 minutos acerca de mi irresponsabilidad en el cuidado de mi pierna. Si tan sólo supiera, pensé. Comencé a caminar con mi pierna y tomé los medicamentos asignados frente al doctor, por su alta desconfianza en mí.

-No puede hacer movimientos con su pie, Isabella. ¿Tiene alguien que la lleve?-

-Sí, me acompañaron- Asintió y me acompañó a la puerta. Cuando salí, Cullen vino a mi encuentro mirando mi pie de nuevo saludable y sonrió. Le correspondí más por la alegría que por placer y me gire a despedirme del doctor pero él ya estaba saludando a Cullen por su nombre, como si lo conociera de siempre. El susodicho respondió a secas y luego se despidió, jalándome hacia la salida.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Por un momento olvide donde estábamos, mi culpa-

-Cullen..-

-Vamos a llegar tarde a tu clase- dijo y me condujo al automóvil.

Una vez adentro, retomé la conversación –Él parecía conocerte-

-Ajá-

-Y te llamo por tu nombre-

-Muchos me llaman por mi nombre, otros- dijo, mirándome –Me llaman por mi apellido-

-¿Te disgusta?-

-Mentiría si no pero escucharlo de esos labios tuyos no parece tan mal- me guiño un ojo y la sonrisa de conquista hizo su aparición

-Vamos..ibamos tan bien- me crucé de brazos –Incluso pensé que eras un ser humano-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tu sonrisa de ahorita es falsa, tambien tus acciones. Es por eso que no maduras, Cullen-

Pese a que esperaba una pelea o algo, se limitó a conducir como si el desviar su atención para contrarrestar mi respuesta fuera el descuido para cometer un accidente. No habló hasta que llegamos a la escuela y solo fue para anunciar que era hora de comenzar mi trabajo.

-Recuerda a las 4pm nos encontraremos en la cafetería, más te vale haber conseguido algo de información-

-Más te vale convencerme a mí de tu actuación. En cuanto salgas del carro, serás la novia de Edward Cullen-

-La forma en que lo dices suena espeluznante, no me hagas arrepentirme- Sonrió de forma falsa y se acercó a mí. Por un instante pensé que tendría que golpearlo pero sus acciones fueron más inocentes de lo que había pensado. Me liberó del cinturón de seguridad y se colocó sus lentes de sol.

-No te dejaría- dijo y salió del auto. Dí una profunda inspiración y tomé su mano que amablemente había extendido hacía mí justo después de haber abierto la puerta del automóvil. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y de pronto, fuimos el centro de atención. Cullen era bueno para manejar las multitudes, ya que se limitó a cerrar su carro y pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros para acercarme.

-Vas demasiado rápido- le susurré

-Así el rumor correrá más rápido- Tenía razón así que en contra de mis deseos, pasé mi brazo por su cintura y sonreí tontamente.

Cuando llegamos al salón, suspiré aliviada de su lejanía y me dispuse a entrar al salón cuando Cullen jaló mi brazo y me besó la mejilla –Pon atención, novia mía-

Si había tenido ideas buenas de él, todas se habían esfumado en ese momento. Mi enojo me hizo enrojecer y juro que lo hubiera detenido para golpearlo en sus partes si Alice no me hubiera jalado con ella. Según avanzaba en el pasillo, las chicas me dirigían miradas ariscas y de odio puro mientras que los chicos me sonrían como premio de lotería.

-No tenía idea de que Edward era tan romántico- dijo emocionada la pequeña duende

-Sí, así es él, siempre dando sorpresas-

-Bella, estoy tan feliz. Estas toda roja de la vergüenza, ¿cierto? Debes estar enamorada de él-

-Sí, Alice, locamente- dijo con sarcasmo que mi amiga no capto. Rosalie entró un poco después.

-Así que caíste-

-¿Cuando me volverás a hablar normal? –

-¿Cuándo te apartarás de Cullen? ¿Es por la estúpida apuesta?-

-Dejen de pelear chicas- Alice estaba preocupada -¿Cuánto durará esta discusión?-

-No estamos discutiendo, Alice- dije, tratando de calmarla

-En realidad estoy tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Dijiste que Cullen era un juego, una apuesta y ahora van todos acaramelados.. ¿Es actuación, Bella? Dime y de eso dependerá mi respuesta-

Estuve a punto de contestarle la verdad cuando recordé el trato. Si lo violaba, no obtendría respuestas. ¿Por qué esos chicos que nos atacaron conocían a Rosalie?. Cualquier intento de respuesta de ambas partes quedo en silencio cuando la profesora llego.

Al término de la clase, Rosalie fue la primera en salir y Alice me guio a la cafetería. Comenzaba a tener un inmenso dolor de cabeza y lo último que quería era comer en la cafetería, donde seguramente llamaría la atención pero ella me había obligado. Apenas encontré mesa, estiré mis brazos para librarme de un poco de estrés.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- Edward Cullen apareció y se sentó a mi lado, no sin antes tomar mi mano.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- descansé mi cabeza sobre la mesa todavía escuchando los rumores de la mañana. ¡Dios! Sólo éramos una pareja normal, ¿No podían callarse y dejar vivir la vida en paz?

-¿Te sientes mal? Tal vez deberíamos ir al médico- Colocó su mano sobre mi frente y de inmediato la retiré. Eso era…extraño.

-No suelo obtener tanta atención por parte de mis compañeros-

-Te acostumbrarás-

-¿Así cómo te acostumbraste a las enfermedades venéreas?- Lo dije un poquito alto lo que provocó miradas curiosas y un ceño fruncido por parte de Cullen- Si, puedo acostumbrarme-

-Ustedes son perfectos para pareja, podría diseñar un atuendo para ti, Edward qué opinas ¿Disfrutarías modelar con Bella en mi proyecto?-

El solo imaginarlo a mi lado, me hizo levantarme de inmediato -¡No!-

-¿Por qué? Son parejas, eso lo hacen normalmente-

-Por que …no y punto. No soy fanática de sentimentalismos-

-¿Y que opinas Edward?-

-Lo que diga ella- sonrió falsamente y me acercó una bandeja de comida

-No tengo hambre-

-Desayunamos poco, debes alimentarte-

-¿Qué trastorno obsesivo compulsivo tienen todos? No eres la primera persona que insiste con la comida- Me crucé de brazos

-Tienes que ir a ensayar con Alice-

Lo pensé un momento –Ok, entonces si necesitaré esto- jalé la bandeja y comencé a comer. De vez en cuando, Edward hacia un chiste que provocaba la risa de Alice y mi completa desaprobación. Sin embargo, verla feliz me tranquilizo y al mismo tiempo bajar la guardia.

-Oye..¿Y Jasper? –le preguntó Cullen a Alice. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara y se limitó a mover la comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor –Esta bien..supongo-

-¿Y Emmett?- interrumpí para salvar a mi amiga y Cullen fruncio los labios y comenzó a jugar con su celular. Y asi..maté cualquier intento de conversación.

Deberían darme un premio por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>BASTANTE CORTO ¿VERDAD? Son libres de lincharme, aventarme al precipicio pero aguantaré. Mil disculpas los horrores de ortografía.<strong>

**AHORA PONGAMONOS SERIAS...**

**El año pasado desde el ultimo capitulo publicado tuvé una situación con ciertas personas de la red. Todo era felicidad, estres por mi escuela y tareas pero felicidad hasta que...pues me llega un mensaje de una persona (que sigo estando agradecida con él) informando de un PLAGIO a mis historias de TWILIGHT adaptandolas a una pareja de un videojuego y anime, posteriormente. Es muy larga la historia pero de formas resumidas: En efecto si hubo plagio, si llego a quejas, advertencias, no fui la unica que lo paso sino al menos una docena de persona todas por esta "personita" que tienes multiples cuentas y nombres y que se trato de zafar del problema inventando excusas. Como me considero una persona no afan de los chismes, comprobe lo que en el msj me llego, lei capitulo por capitulo de mi supuesta plagiadora y me sorprendi, entristeci y enfureci cuando veo que es exactamente lo mismo, coma y punto y hasta mis agradecimientos y comentarios que como este, colocó al pie de la historia. Y pues como les decia, tome cartas en el asunto. Este problema lo tuve como 3-4 veces con la misma persona bajo diferentes avatares. Debo aclarar algo, JAMAS PERO JAMAS se me paso por la cabeza abandonar la historia porque no le doy gusto a NADIE y si esa "personita" queria que me fuera pues gracias sigue esperando querida por que me quedo hasta acabar esta historia. Sin embargo, si me tome mi tiempo para recuperarme, se me fue la inspiracion, le perdi el hilo a la historia e incluso cree un final tragico que quiero borrar. Pero descubri que me falta mas por aprender, como escribir y describir escenas mejor y que mis modos de escribir han cambiado.**

**SI USTEDES DESEAN, Y LAS QUE ME LEYERON, LA QUE ME ESTAN LEYENDO Y LAS QUE ME LEERAN desean continuar leyendome, tengan mi gratitud por adelantado porque por ustedes no me rendi y daré lo mejor de mi. (Vieran mi cara cuando recibo un review de ustedes, casi ruedo en mi cama o incluso en clases he soltado un gritito de alegria)**

**Otras causas que sucedieron: Fue un termino e inicio de año terrible, perdi personas que queria, tanto espiritualmente como fisicamente, se alejaron de mi personas que confiaba y me aleje de aquellos que solo me hacen mal. No estoy feliz, y estoy tratando de salir adelante por que si bien la vida no es facil, me dieron un derechazo bastante fuerte.**

**EN FIN, CON UNA CONFIANZA CIEGA EN USTEDES Y APOSTANDOME QUE ME LEAN O NO, CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA Y PERMITANME SABER DE USTEDES.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**

**PD: A PARTIR DE AHORA Y DISCULPEN PERO MIS HISTORIAS NO SE ADAPTAN A NINGUN MANGA, ANIME, NOVELA, VIDEOJUEGO. Y SI INTENTAN PLAGIARME, PIENSENLO DOS VECES QUE AHORA, DEBIL Y TRISTE COMO ESTOY TODAVIA ARRIESGO TODO POR MIS HISTORIAS.**

**¿QUIEREN ALGUN ESPECIAL DE UN PERSONAJE QUE NO LE HAYA DADO TANTA IMPORTANCIA? ¿SOBRE QUIEN QUIEREN SABER MAS? lOS TRES PRIMEROS COMENTARIOS TENDRAN SU REGALO.**


	22. UN PASO MÁS PARA CONFUNDIRME

**HOLA! VOLVI..DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO. Ya no me tarde tanto..¿Eh?**

* * *

><p>Capitulo anterior- 20<p>

_-Tienes que ir a ensayar con Alice-_

_Lo pensé un momento –Ok, entonces si necesitaré esto- jalé la bandeja y comencé a comer. De vez en cuando, Edward hacia un chiste que provocaba la risa de Alice y mi completa desaprobación. Sin embargo, verla feliz me tranquilizo y al mismo tiempo bajar la guardia._

_-Oye..¿Y Jasper? –le preguntó Cullen a Alice. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara y se limitó a mover la comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor –Esta bien..supongo-_

_-¿Y Emmett?- interrumpí para salvar a mi amiga y Cullen frunció los labios y comenzó a jugar con su celular. Y así..maté cualquier intento de conversación._

_Deberían darme un premio por ello._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**Un paso más para confundirme**

**ALICE POV**

-_2 pm –Recoger vestidos encargados y accesorios_

_-2:50 pm- Recibir modelos_

_-4-7 pm- Ensayo de modelaje _

Alice observó su agenda una y otra vez. Su proyecto estaba a solo a una semana de llevarse a cabo y con todo el problema de Bella había dedicado prácticamente 1 hr a la semana a su tarea. Por fortuna tenía todo cubierto pero faltaba lo más importante, las modelos y las invitaciones.

La decoración correría por parte de la escuela y ella había mandado a pedir listones, flores y una bola disco. Al menos eso si se lo habían aceptado. Ella prefería la idea de un candelabro y una carroza en medio de la pista pero sus maestros habían limitado su entusiasmo. Tuvo que conformarse con lo que tenía y solo le quedaba poner perfecto a los principales protagonistas. Su pasarela comenzaría con un poco de historia y extravagancia para luego ir a la línea de caballeros integrada por 5 estudiantes (habían conseguido solo 4) y 5 modelos femeninas; aparte de Rosalie y Bella. A lo último saldrían de nuevo ellas tres como la inspiración de su colección. Le hubiera encantado hacer un especial de parejas pero solo Bella era la del novio y no quería incomodarla aunque sus dedos picaran por crear un nuevo atuendo.

Rosalie había terminado con su novio y no se había enterado hasta que lo escucho en los pasillos y en cuanto a ella.. Bueno, las cosas con Jasper no podían ser. Había sido tan tonta al darle el beso y esperar un final feliz. El chavo se había pasado toda la semana buscándola y ella escondiéndose.

Al final, de alguna forma que ella sospechaba era Edward, recibió un mensaje de él la noche anterior.

"_No te molestaré más pero debemos hablar"_

Ella no había podido pegar un ojo desde el mensaje. Alice era como un espíritu libre, gozaba de divertirse y hacer nuevos amigos. Y sus relaciones sentimentales se limitaban a pocos días porque sencillamente la actitud no encajaba. Algo extraño sucedió cuando conoció a Jasper, fue como si su cabeza hubiera hecho "clic" y todas las piezas hubieran encajado. Lo malo es que solo ella se había percatado.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Tras matar la conversación, me dirigí al patio de la universidad con Cullen a mi lado. Aunque Alice insistió en venir, negárselo fue más sencillo de lo que pensé.

-¿Y bien, que investigaste?-

-¿Tan rápido? ¿No caminaremos tomados de la mano como una pareja normal?-

-No somos una pareja normal y sí, quiero saber. ¿Esos tipos…?-

-Estudian en la universidad y van en último año-

-¿Por qué jamás los he visto?-

-Solo 2 de ellos estudian aquí, los demás no lo sé. Además, ser de último año tiene sus ventajas: Son pocas clases y llevan un horario vespertino-

-¿Conseguiste el horario de alguno de ellos? ¿Teléfono? ¿Dirección?-

-Soy un estudiante, Bella; no un acosador-Lo mire, incrédula –Si te pregunto por cualquiera de tus citas, estoy seguro que sabes mínimo la información básica-

-Es totalmente distinto- refutó, pero ya no me miraba. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y observé a Rosalie parada a pocos metros de nosotros; su boca estaba tensa y sus ojos parecían brillar con frustración. A mi lado, Cullen se adelantó e interpuso su cuerpo entre mi amiga y yo.

-Rosalie-

-Está furiosa, no vayas- Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo contra su espalda

-Con mucha razón tengo que ir, es mi amiga- Jalé mi mano inútilmente –Cullen... ¿Qué sucede?- Iba a comenzar a reclamarle cuando observé algo bastante extraño. Más lejos todavía y pasando casi desapercibido, otro individuo nos observaba. Sus ojos iban a Rosalie a nosotros y viceversa.

Observé fijamente al extraño sujeto hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron; recuerdos se cruzaron como flashes y el dolor en mi mejilla pareció reafirmarme mis sospechas; era el chico rubio que había mencionado a Rosalie. No me tomó ni un segundo recordar el enojo y las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto. Di dos pasos lejos de mi acompañante y golpeándolo en el tobillo, conseguí librarme de su agarre para perseguirlo.

-¿Bella?-

Hice caso omiso, en mi visión solo existía esa repugnante cara.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde vas?- Alargó el brazo para alcanzarme pero me sacudí, enojada. Caminé lo más rápido que me permitió mi reciente estado, pasando al lado de Rosalie en el camino. Evité mirarla e incluso escucharla, cuando su voz sonó detrás de mí, unida a la de Cullen. Disponía de unos pocos minutos y aceleré el paso hasta correr. Le seguí el paso de cerca hasta que lo ví entrar a un salón: Estaba oscuro a pesar de que afuera estábamos a plena luz del día, la puerta rechinó cuando la empuje y sacudí las telarañas que se encontraban colgando de las paredes.

-Sé que estas aquí- un movimiento se escuchó, parecía un vidrio quebrándose -No te atrevas a salir corriendo, maldito-

-No corro, preciosa; solo quería menos público- Salió y se colocó al lado de una ventana, con los rayos de sol apenas podía vislumbrar su cuerpo, su cara era cosa distinta.

-¿Qué hacías espiándonos?-

-Soy un alumno y soy libre de pasear por donde quiera-

-¿Qué relación tienes con Rosalie?- El rubio se giró hacia mí, con la sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿No te ha dicho? Espera... Podría ser que- soltó una risita -¿No te has enterado?-

-Cuando nos encontramos dijiste… "Tambien me divertiré contigo"…¿Qué le hiciste a Rose?-

Alzó las manos en señal de defensa -¿Yo? ¿Estás segura que soy yo el culpable? La verdad no recuerdo.. paso todo tan rápido. Pero oye.. ¿Está viva, no?- El comentario me produjo una sacudida.

-Tú…escoria-

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Bella, verdad? Así te llamo ese chico.. Edward Cullen-

-Voy a golpearte tan fuerte en los testículos que no tendrás descendencia jamás-

-¿Ah, sí?- Tomó algo entre sus manos y con un pequeño click, me lo mostró. Apreté los dientes y maldije en mi mente. -¿Te acobardas ahora?- alzo más su brazo para mostrármela. Era una navaja azul metálico. No podía encontrar que relación pudieron haber tenido Rosalie y él. Sabía de antemano, que ella era unas de las personas más envidiadas de la escuela por su belleza descomunal pero no la imaginaba soportando a esta escoria.

-¡Isabella!- escuché a Cullen gritar.

-Tu príncipe al rescate- Se encogió los hombros y jugó con la navaja como si el que apareciera otra persona fuera inútil. O este tipo era un inútil hablador o planeaba algo.

-¡No vengas!- grite en dirección de dónde provino mi nombre

-¡Isabella!- me giré con brusquedad cuando Rosalie apareció a mis espaldas

-¡Vete! Tiene una navaja, Rose- ella me miró preocupada, todo rastro de ira se había disipado, en su lugar había temor y arrepentimiento. De nuevo, me sentí mal de haber abandonado tanto a mis amigas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que salimos? Creo que fue cuando se inició la apuesta y en la pijamada..

-Bella, deja eso, no importa- me rogó, temblorosa, agarrándome del brazo

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?-

-¿No pasa nada, verdad?- la voz del chico se hizo notar

-Es suficiente Royce, lárgate o te partiré la cara- Cullen lo amenazó y de inmediato se colocó entre el susodicho y nosotras

-No son nada divertidos- bufó y camino hacia la salida. Como todavía Rose me tenía sostenida, no pude alcanzarlo pero Cullen, sí. Se paró en la puerta. -¿Quieres ser el príncipe? Si claro- se agachó y lo golpeó en el abdomen, Cullen reaccionó lento pero consiguió devolverle un puñetazo sobre la mejilla. Royce pareció abrir la boca y escupir tonterías sonriendo para luego salir corriendo, dejando a mi compañero de apuestas mirándolo furioso.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Persíguelo!- le grité, mientras jalaba a Rose conmigo

-Provocaremos otra escena, olvídalo-

-Entonces, sostén a Rose y yo iré-

-Detén esto, Isabella. ¿Estás feliz ahora?- miró a Rose –Vámonos-

-¡No! ¡Quiero saber a qué se refería!-

-¿Quieres callarte?- escupió con frivolidad –Dije, vámonos- y sin mirarme, salió del salón con dirección al auto. No tuve opción que seguirlo.

Por supuesto, Rosalie se negó a entrar en el coche, argumentando estar mejor. Trate de convencerla pero ella se negó rotundamente y Cullen no espero dos veces para arrancar el carro.

-Vete- dijo de nuevo con tono frio

-Rose-

-Estoy bien, Bella. Solo necesito respirar aire-

-Pero...-

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE POV<strong>

Estaba sumergida pensando en Jasper hasta que mis compañeras llegaron. Me saludaron y se alinearon como les pedí para ir asignándoles sus tareas. Observé el reloj y noté que Bella estaba retrasada. ¿Tan pegadita estaba a Edward? Sonreí.

-¿Vieron a Bella? – les pregunté

-Estaba con Edward pero creo que estaban discutiendo- me respondió Angela mientras entraba con cajas. No tarde ni un segundo en agarrar mi celular y marcarle.

-¿Bella?-

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

-¿Te subes o no?- inquirió él –Tienes 5 segundos o te dejo-

-Me quedo- declaré con rapidez –No necesito tus amenazas, ni siquiera te necesito a ti. ¿Para eso acepte esto? ¿No me ayudarías?-

-Para tu melodrama, Isabella. Gracias a ti, tengo moretones de ayer y este idiota solo consiguió empeorar mi humor. Te vas o te dejo-

-Ve, Bella- dijo Rose mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Rose...- Mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Me debatí entre contestar (era Alice) o detener a Rose –Espera..-El timbre insistente ganó la batalla –Alice…estoy ocupada.-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Discutiste con Edward? ¿Quieres suspender el ensayo?-

-No, yo..- me voltee hacia Cullen que miraba hacia el frente, sin inmutarse –Estoy con Rosalie pero ...-

-Dile que venga, necesito sus consejos-

-Claro, espera ...- me giré hacia Rose pero solo observé su cuerpo alejarse –Ella.. no se siente bien, tengo que hablar con ella, Alice-

Quizás capto mi tono de seriedad porque lo que dijo a continuación me conmovió:- Cancelare todo, ¿Dónde las veo?-

-No es necesario-

-No digas eso, espera solo- se escuchó un estruendo fuerte -¿Alice? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alice?-

-Perdón, Bella tengo que..- la línea del teléfono se cortó. -¡Alice! ¡Alice!- remarqué el número pero me mandó a buzón. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mis manos temblaban. –Alice..- Corrí hacia el auto de Cullen, abrí la puerta y prácticamente le ordené ir hacia donde estaba Alice.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo-

-Le paso algo a Alice, ¡Así que haz caminar el carro!- No refuto nada y condujo hasta ella mientras comenzaba a recordar ese día de la tragedia.

-Respira por la nariz, cálmate, ya casi llegamos-

Apreté las manos temblorosas y frías e hice lo que me indico. No podía meterme en los recuerdos, ahora no. Ya sería después, cuando todo esto haya pasado, cuando descubra que todo está bien. Debe estar bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y ahi termina...Bueno agradezco que lean y los que se hicieron seguidores y por el review (aunque solo me llego uno y casualmente hoy, me levanto mucho el ánimo, asi que como lo dije, queria saber mas de rosalie, mision cumplida!) No puedo revelar mucho porque eso sera algo que se tocara en la recta final de la historia. Espero te guste HADY, te dedico el capitulo.<strong>_

_**Aun no se cuantos cap tendra pero estoy calculando unos 35..tengo cosas que es indispensable que se muestren, por ejemplo el capitulo siguiente iba a empezar con la pasarela pero antes debe pasar otra cosilla...Quiero justificarme porque note que dejo espacios en blanco en la historia y que no explico bien como bella dandose tremendo trancazo" puede ahora casi casi correr.. (error mio) obvio en esta cap mas bien trota que corre porque la pobre va lento. Pero eso si su recuperacion fue digna de efectos especiales (gomenasai). ¿No les pasa (a los que escriben) que tienes tantos personajes que no sabes bien como encajarlos? Eso me esta sucediendo. La relacion con Alice-Jasper no la he especificado pero siempre he considerado que ellos entienden su propio lenguaje.**_

_**Bueno, ya casi es medianoche y tengo que ver si le avanzo otro cap. Cualquier duda, aclaracion, peticion es bien recibida.**_


End file.
